MÍA
by GingerLestrange
Summary: Esta es la continuación del fic: "Siempre serás Mía, Granger" y si aún no lo han leído, acá les dejo el link: /s/10869918/1/SIEMPRE-SER%C3%81S-M%C3%8DA-GRANGER
1. Libre Albedrío

**CAPÍTULO 1: LIBRE ALBEDRÍO**

"Abría la puerta de su dormitorio… aquel que compartía con su esposa. La casa estaba sola, pero iluminada por completo… al parecer las cortinas de la planta baja estaban todas corridas dejando ingresar libremente la luz del sol. Además el techo de la casa se había convertido en un cielo azul, con solo unas pequeñas nubes, mostrando con ello un día cálido y radiante… Extraño… porque era pleno invierno…

Ingresó a la alcoba y advirtió que en la cama estaba ella, su esposa, acostada y durmiendo tranquilamente.

Pero algo lo inquietaba, no sabía qué era… En ese instante se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par y la brisa provocaba que las cortinas de tul blancas se elevaran casi hasta el techo. Algo más que no encajaba… acababa del ver que el día estaba tranquilo… Pero no le dio importancia, así que presuroso cerraba las alas de la ventana, puesto que pensó que eso le podría ocasionar algún resfriado a la mujer que dormía a unos pasos de allí.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de ella. Pero su esposa no se movía. Al tocarla la sintió fría… de inmediato reaccionó, moviéndola y girándola para verle el rostro…

El sobresalto fue mayor… porque esa no era su mujer, a pesar de que el cabello castaño era el mismo… más su rostro era sin facciones. No sabía quién estaba en su cama… ya que la desconocida no tenía ojos, boca o nariz…

Se puso de pie y mientras pestañeaba el cuerpo había desaparecido… y la ventana volvía a abrirse provocando un fuerte estruendo, pues afuera ahora caía una furiosa tormenta y la casa se había oscurecido…

Escuchó entonces un grito familiar… y una petición de auxilio que provenía de ella…

Salió corriendo de la habitación y se enfrentó entonces a un pasillo del hospital en donde él trabajaba, era el pasillo que daba justo a la unidad emergencias. Corrió por éste, rumbo a la entrada, en donde afuera acababa de estacionarse una ambulancia con sus balizas encendidas.

Alguien le abrió la puerta, pero otra persona colocaba una mano en su pecho para impedir que avanzara…

— _Usted no, Doctor Malfoy… usted no…_

Mientras intentaba indagar por qué él no podía acercarse al herido, logró ver una melena conocida y un abrazo de cuyo dedo índice había un anillo matrimonial. Conocía tan bien esas suaves y delgadas manos… era… era… - "¡Hermione! ¡No!"-

Despertó sudado y gritando el nombre de la mujer que dormía a su lado. Quien al escuchar su nombre se había sentado en la cama y lo intentaba calmar.

— Tranquilo amor… es solo otro mal sueño…

— Perdón Mía… no quise despertarte.- Se levantó, debía tomar un poco de aire…. Otra vez ese sueño que se repetía en los últimos meses y ya no lo soportaba. Era una pesadilla recurrente y temía que en algún momento se hiciese real, tal como había ocurrido con el sueño de la escalera que tuvo al principio de su relación con Hermione Granger… hoy, Malfoy. Ella era su esposa, madre de su pequeño Scorpius Malfoy, de casi cuatro años de edad.

Avanzó hasta la ventana, tal como la había soñado, la cortina estaba corrida pero afuera el aire era tranquilo… a pesar de ser invierno esa noche estaba quieta, aunque suponía que el frío exterior debía estar bordeando el punto de congelación.

Hermione también se levantó de la cama, se colocó su bata y avanzó hasta donde él estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior, lo abrazó por la espalda, pegando su cara al cuerpo de Draco, a lo que él respondió tomando sus manos y girándose para quedar frente a ella.

— Te amo Hermione… y cuando tengo esos sueños, pienso en que no sabría vivir sin ti…

— Draco… son pesadillas solamente… Debes estar tranquilo… Yo estoy segura que es porque sigues trabajando en emergencias en el hospital… Deberías dedicarte a la Dirección…. Eres el dueño de tu hospital y no dejas de hacer emergencias… Date un respiro… por ti... por mí… por tu hijo…

— Mía, yo amo lo que hago… soy el mejor cirujano de emergencias… pero vale… te haré caso… Estaré solo este mes y me dedicaré a lo administrativo y consultas particulares… ¿sí?

— Eso mismo me dijiste el mes pasado, Draco… - Hermione arreglaba el cabello de su marido colocando un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja.- Y aun sigues en la ER… siempre me lo dices para calmarme… pero eres tú el que se debe calmar… esas pesadillas que se repiten se deben a que estás en constante contacto con ese tipo de tragedias.

— Puede que tengas razón… Por lo mismo, te prometo que lo dejaré… Además Nott está bien avanzado… este año terminará y estoy seguro que será un excelente médico.

Su amigo había optado por estudiar la misma profesión de él. Theodore Nott, era un pasante más que trabajaba en el Hospital Mía Clearwater, aledaño a la Casa de Acogida, del mismo nombre, de la cual Hermione era la Directora.

— Espero que ahora sí lo hagas… además, Draco, la ER te quita mucho tiempo… tu hijo te necesita…. Nos necesita… yo también trabajo, y a veces creo que él desea que estemos los tres. Tu madre lo adora, pero ella es la abuela y él requiere de sus padres cera. Además Narcisa necesita más tiempo con Rafe… recuerda que él quiere vivir con ella… ya le ha exigido que corte el cordón umbilical contigo…- Draco rió.

— Con toda esa fundamentación me han dado unas ganas enormes de tomarte y de hacerte el amor hasta el medio día… Siento que cuando hablas tan segura, activas mis instintos dándome ganas de cometerte a besos… y de paso darle un hermanito a Scorp.

El rostro de Hermione se tensó. Ella no quería tener otro hijo. Se lo había dicho a Draco infinidades veces pero él no se daba por vencido, insistía e insistía. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo o las pastillas anticonceptivas fallarían... pero aún así quería esperar… sentía que con un hijo bastaba, pero Draco siempre le había hablado de una familia más grande…

— Draco… yo te he dicho…

— Sé lo que me has dicho… pero piénsalo tú también… ¿Sí?... Ahora ven… volvamos a la cama… mañana nos espera un largo día…

— No quiero ni pensarlo… Estoy muy nerviosa…

— Lo harás bien… Todo saldrá como lo tienes planificado. Así que tranquila. - Draco tomó la cadera de su esposa y la acercó a su cuerpo.- Cada día estás más bella, Mía… - Sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos de ella llegando a sus hombros, bajando suavemente los tirantes de la pequeña camisola de seda de su pijama y acariciando sus hombros.

— ¿Sí? Eres un mentiroso…. sabes que me pongo nervi… o…. sa.- Draco tenía su boca en el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, provocando que su piel se erizara…

— Eres hermosa, Granger… - Ella rió… cada vez que la llamaba por su apellido, recordaban el tiempo de enemigos y eso, aunque para muchos resultase extraño, les avivaba el fuego interno, sintiéndose adolescentes nuevamente.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, Malfoy? - Decía cruzando sus brazos por sobre los hombros de su marido mirándolo en forma seductora.

— Tenemos mucho tiempo aún, antes de salir al trabajo…. – Su boca besaba el cuello de Hermione mientras sus manos se encontraban deslizándose por debajo de la suave seda de la prenda de dormir.

— Entonces… no perdamos más el tiempo.- Hermione tomó de la mano a Draco y lo condujo hasta su cálida cama…

En donde, como infinidades de veces anteriores, no les hizo falta la ropa, pues sus cuerpos se demostraban una vez más que estaban hechos el uno para el otro… cóncavo y convexo.

Una mujer delgada cubierta de pies a cabeza con una _burka_, una especie de vestimenta poco cómoda e impuesta por ley al sexo femenino, se desplazaba por la ciudad de Jartum, Sudán. La atestada calle, plagada de vendedores ambulantes y de niños con pies descalzos, corriendo por medio de los charcos de agua provocados por la leve lluvia de la mañana, hacían acelerar el paso de esta mujer que, a través de la malla de la túnica, se podían distinguir sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Avanzaba rauda con su cabeza gacha, pues con eso daba muestra de sometimiento y obediencia, todo con tal de pasar desapercibida en medio de la muchedumbre. Podría haber utilizado la magia para hacerse el camino sin obstáculos hasta el lugar donde daría inicio a su desquite, pero prefirió hacerlo despacio y sin apuros, puesto que quería saborear cada sorbo de su venganza con suma tranquilidad. Venganza planeada durante los últimos cuatro años… "¡_Cuatro malditos años_!"- Que debió pasar encerrada en el estúpido colegio de magia para señoritas en Italia… pero no debía ser desagradecida del todo, ese tiempo no fue desperdiciado. Había estudiado todos los pasos a seguir… no había dejado nada al azar. Bien sabía que su padre, estando en la cárcel, poco y nada podría ayudarla pero, sin embargo, había muchos por ahí que aún rendían pleitesía al viejo prestamista y fundador de las apuestas clandestinas en el mundo mágico londinense, con los cuales se pudo apoyar al momento de solicitar información a objeto de estar al tanto de las andanzas de todos aquellos que estaban en su lista, y así no caer en errores.

Los años se habían encargado de hacer de Astoria Greengrass una mujer resentida y vengadora, capaz de todo con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Si antes ya había mostrado rasgos de su antisocial y desequilibrada personalidad, el tiempo se había hecho cómplice de acrecentar en ella todos esos odios y convertirlos en una sed de venganza que no mediaría consecuencias ni escatimaría en acciones con tal de hacer pagar a todos quienes de una u otra forma habían sido capaces de atentar en contra de ella (según su propia versión de los hechos).

Su madre había sido la primera en pagar por la osadés de haberla sacado de Dinamarca… "-_Suicidio_-" Tituló la prensa. Una sonrisa irónica y socarrona se dibujó en su rostro cubierto por la tela, al recordar el certificado de defunción que le fue entregado por un representante del gobierno, el cual ella, como pobre niña huérfana, dio a conocer al diario mágico de Milán. Nada le había costado realizar una maldición imperius para que Susan Naldi (nombre de soltera que había vuelto a utilizar, luego que Kenso fuera ingresado a Azkaban) se bebiera un zumo de naranja con tiernas e inofensivas gotas de veneno, que la misma Susan preparó en presencia de Astoria. Algo tan vulgar como veneno para ratones que los muggles utilizaban comúnmente, fue lo que su madre bebió sin preguntar por qué. Susan había sido asesinada por las manos de su propia hija, no sin antes dejar una carta escrita con su puño y letra, despidiéndose de todos y culpando a Kenso, a la soledad y la vergüenza, de tan drástica decisión.

Al fin libre del yugo familiar y como única heredera de las posesiones de la familia Greengrass (o lo poco que les quedaba, luego que el Ministerio de Magia confiscara algunos bienes muebles), podría dar inicio sin mayor miramiento a su plan.

En cuanto a las posesiones con que había quedado, le eran suficientes para llevar a cabo su plan. Todo era de ella. Daphne, su hermana, hacía mucho que había sido desheredada debido a su condición sexual y por haber testificado en contra de su progenitor, acusándolo de rapto y conspiración. A Daphne no había visto desde hacía años… incluso, para el funeral de Susan, prefirió no presentarse indicando que se encontraba totalmente indispuesta y con una depresión tremenda. Con eso evitaba hacer un teatro de llanto y, de pasada, volver a encontrarse con Daphne.

Así el escenario se le presentaba totalmente propicio. Ahora libre y mayor edad, podría llevar a cabo aquel plan que tan bien urdió en esos años de exilio, el cual no pensaba, por ningún motivo, dejar de lado… y el cual ya había comenzado… primero, liberándose de Susan… Ahora, era el turno de él… del hombre que tuvo la audacia de llegar a su corazón y que tan cobardemente la había desechado, ese era Hassan Hagman, quien pronto sabría que ella no era cualquier mujer… y caro lo pagaría…

Al fin estaba frente a la puerta de una casa sencilla construida con barro y piedras, típicas de ese sector de la ciudad. Había olor a leña ardiendo, al parecer se cocinaba algo, puesto que la humilde casa expelía un pesado olor a ajos quemados y de la chimenea salía humo.

Tocó a la puerta y de inmediato una mujer de unos treinta años, pero muy mal trecha para sus años, producto de la vida difícil, la recibía.

Pero Astoria no le dijo nada, simplemente sacó su varita y la apuntó…

Media hora más tarde un hombre moreno unos treinta y cinco años, alto y fornido, ingresaba a su vivienda. La impresión fue enorme, al ver a sus dos pequeños hijos, uno de unos diez años y otro de unos cinco, maniatados en el piso y a su mujer amarrada de pies y manos sentada en una silla. Detrás de ella, la vio. Era alguien que él conocía a la perfección... alguien a quien había hecho sentir una verdadera mujer a espaldas del marido de ésta, el doctorcito que estuvo en el campamento de la OTAN cuando fue lo de la guerra civil en ese país.

— ¿Qué haces acá, Astoria? - Le preguntó de inmediato, dejando las llaves con las que había abierto la puerta de su casa sobre un mueble viejo que estaba allí cerca.

Astoria sonrió maliciosamente paseándose detrás de la mujer, madre de los niños que lloriqueaban tirados en el piso de tierra.

— ¡Ah! Llegué a pensar de que ya ni te acordabas de mi nombre… amado Hassan…

Astoria tenía su varita en la mano y la blandía frente a él. Sin embargo para el hombre ese artefacto no era más que una simple vara de madera. Incluso llegó a pensar que su ex amante estaba loca, por lo que comenzó a avanzar directamente hacia la mujer. Astoria lo apuntó directamente a su pecho.

— No avances… si no quieres saber de lo que soy capaz.- Le dijo, pero Hassan no le creyó.- Te lo dije… estúpido… ¡Detente!- El hombre siguió.- ¡Crucio!.- Astoria exclamó con odio.

Hassan vio cómo un rayo le impactaba directamente en el pecho, sintiendo entonces que feroces descargas eléctricas lo atacaban… o como si agujas incandescentes lo perforaran por todo su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas al piso, gritando y jadeando. No entendía qué le había ocurrido, ¿cómo era posible que ese pequeño madero hubiese causado tal daño? Debía ser un nuevo invento de los yanquis y él debía ser el conejillo de indias de esos intrusos.

— ¡No sigas… por favor…! Te lo suplico…

Astoria dejó de apuntarlo, mientras que Hassan daba un pequeño respiro de alivio, aunque temía que aún faltaba lo peor.

— Imperius…. No te muevas.- Dijo nuevamente Astoria a Hassan quien se quedó quieto de rodillas, viendo cómo la mujer con esa varita soltaba las amarras de su esposa.- Imperius… - Volvió a repetir esa extraña palabra.- Toma ese cuchillo y corta el cuello de tus hijos…- Le dijo y la mujer, a pesar de que negaba con su cabeza, sus pies la llevaron hasta la mesa y su mano tomó el cuchillo, con el que acostumbraban a cercenar el cuello de las cabras.

— ¡No!- Gritó Hassan a su mujer, a quien las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro, pero estaba imposibilitada a negarse y Hassan imposibilitado a moverse.

Solo escuchó un par de chillidos agudos y luego silencio. Al abrir los ojos, sus dos hijos yacían muertos en media una poza con sangre.

La mujer miraba aterrada lo que acaba de hacer. Sentía que su corazón se salía del pecho, pero era imposible no acatar las órdenes de esa extraña que ahora estaba sentada en una silla con un rostro que se regocijaba en el gozo, mostrándose como una sádica a costa del dolor y del sufrimiento de sus víctimas.

— ¿Lo ves, amado Hassan? Todo se hace y todo se paga en este mundo.- Astoria se puso de pie y se acercó a Hassan, mientras la mujer aún estaba de pie mirando los inertes cuerpos de los niños.- Tu hermanita me cortó el vientre a sangre fría del cual tengo una cicatriz horrible que esos muggles carniceros me hicieron con tal de dejarme con vida, pero estéril… y todo bastarda de tu hermana quiso cobrarse venganza de la honra de tu familia… dime amado Hassan… ¿qué familia?- Volvió a mirar a la mujer y le dijo: - Ahora entiérrate ese cuchillo en el estómago…

— ¡No, Amay, no lo hagas! ¡Por favor! - Le gritó Hassan en forma desesperada.

Pero ya era tarde. La mujer acababa de terminar con su vida y caía al lado de los cuerpos de sus hijos.

— Ahora entenderás lo que es no tener a nadie a tu lado…. yo me iré… pero tú estarás solo por el resto de tus días… - Estaba de frente al hombre con su varita dirigida al cuello de este.- Sí querido Hassan… soy una bruja y una bruja muy mala.

Avanzó hasta la puerta, y luego lo volvió a apuntar.

— ¡Imperius…! Cuando cierre esta puerta te podrás poner de pie, de inmediato tomarás el cuchillo y "eso" que te hacía alardear tanto, te lo cortarás con ese mismo cuchillo…- Decía pegando la punta de la varita en el pene del hombre.- Luego le dirás a todo el mundo que tú mataste a tu familia porque te sentías culpable de haberles fallado, pero que debido a tu cobardía no pudiste acabar con tu vida.

El hombre no podía creer la orden que debía acatar, pero su cuerpo ya se disponía a ponerse de pie pues la puerta había sido cerrada tras la espalda de Astoria, quien afuera reía a carcajadas al oír el grito agónico del hombre al haberse cercenado él mismo.

Astoria volvió a cubrir su rostro, guardó su varita entre las prendas, avanzó algunos pasos y tras unos árboles desapareció.

El segundo paso de su venganza ya estaba dado… ahora venía lo mejor…. Draco, la "Sangre Sucia" y Daphne…

Cuatro años debió cumplir internado en ese sanatorio… cuatro años que estuvo intentando limpiar su mente y su cuerpo… y al fin lo había logrado. Tras todo ese tiempo, sin probar ni una sola gota de alcohol y sin apostar, Ronald Weasley se sentía totalmente renovado, con ganas de comenzar de cero nuevamente. Sabía que no mucha gente estaba de su lado y que los pocos cercanos (limitado a un reducido círculo: sus padres, Ginny y algunos internos del sanatorio) llenaban un espacio en su corazón. Atrás quedaban los recuerdos de su férrea amistad con Harry Potter, o su débil y extraño noviazgo con Hermione Granger…. que ahora lucía orgullosa el apellido Malfoy… Sí, el amor de su vida se había casado con ese mortífago arrepentido de Draco Malfoy. Si bien entendía a Hermione el hecho de haber aceptado el casarse con él en un momento de desesperación, aún no lograba comprender cómo ella les había ocultado tanto a Harry como a él su relación con Malfoy. Pero bueno, eso ya era pasado.

Tampoco podía negar que aún sentía algo muy profundo hacia Hermione, no obstante, no podía asegurar que eso fuera amor. Es más, en este momento y luego de todo lo vivido, dudaba si en algún momento realmente la amó. Pues claro, si la hubiese amado jamás habría actuado como actuó. Fue tan estúpido y poco hombre al atacarla. Si bien se culpó al alcohol de su proceder, en su corazón sabía que sus instintos salvajes habrían aflorado en algún momento con o sin el vicio, a fin de pagarse el hecho de que Hermione no se casara con él y que más encima hubiese estado con Malfoy… pero como ya se decía… eso era pasado…

Era hora de enfrentar el futuro… y labrarse una vida nueva… quizá no con los amigos de antaño, porque estaba claro que jamás volverían a estar los tres juntos (Harry, Hermione y él), aún así, no descartaba la idea de procurar un reencuentro. Aunque bien sabía que Hermione no lo perdonaba por todo el mal causado y que como fuera, él igual se sentía culpable de la perdida de ese bebé. Un abogado le había dicho que los Malfoy Granger no habían levantado cargos en su contra por ese episodio ya que, médicamente, ese bebé iba a vivir. Pero... _-__¡Pobre Hermione! ¡Cómo debió sufrir…!"-_ Pensaba, y él… él emborrachándose y metiéndose con cuanta mujer se le cruzaba por el camino, como si nada.

Ahora entendía la lejanía de Harry… la de la misma Hermione… de sus hermanos… todos entendían lo que había pasado… y a pesar de lo mucho que los médicos le decían que él no debía culpabilizarse, él se sentía del todo responsable por lo ocurrido… Draco era médico… Decían que el mejor… Hermione era bruja… y la mejor… ¿Cómo entre ambos no habrían logrado salvar la vida de ese pequeño? No. Él había sido un asqueroso asesino y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Su conciencia estaba manchada y nada de lo que hiciera lograrían borrar los hechos que repercutían noche a noche en sus pesadillas.

Ya tendría tiempo para sanar esa herida… ya buscaría ayuda profesional… sinceramente, la necesitaba. Aunque en el sanatorio recibió apoyo psicológico, este apuntaba hacia sus adicciones, nada trataba su cargo de conciencia… ese que lo carcomía a cada instante… por eso debía ver la forma de curarlo él mismo… ya vería cómo.

Pero por ahora se enfrentaba a la puerta de salida…

Sí, efectivamente estaba en la antesala a su libertad…

Un hombre le abrió la mampara de vidrio oscuro y el sol de la mañana cegó por unos instantes sus azules ojos cubriéndolos con su mano. Con un cabello pelirrojo más largo de lo habitual, una barba crecida de meses y una maleta con algunas pertenencias, le daban el pase final hacia su libertad.

Respiró profundo sintiendo en su nariz el suave perfume de las flores de la entrada del sanatorio y una oleada de aire limpio llenaba sus pulmones… avanzó por el pasillo de cemento de solo unos metros, pero para Ron parecían kilómetros, hasta llegar al portón de fierro que se abría ante él para que se enfrentara a una vida nueva. Quería correr y gritarle a todos que era libre… que ya estaba sano… que tenía otra oportunidad para vivir y para hacer algo bueno con ella…

Sonreía como niño cuando su mano empujó el portón y se encontró afuera en la calle… era un camino rodeado por árboles grandes, puesto que el Sanatorio se encontraba en medio de un bosque, en donde a lo lejos se podía apreciar algunas montañas nevadas. A pesar de ser pleno mes de enero, mes de nieve y heladas, ese día en especial era cálido. El poco sol que había lograba abrigar un poco y derretir la escarcha de la noche. Ese día especial era acorde con cómo estaba su corazón… tan despejado como ese inusual día invernal.

Un vehículo muggle, llamado taxi, lo esperaba. De ahí, se iría directo a La Madriguera, (o a sus alrededores) sabía que ese lugar para la gente sin magia estaba vedado, por tanto debía seguir siendo cauteloso en el secreto de la magia, diciéndole al conductor que lo dejara en las inmediaciones. Quería llegar pronto al hogar… con sus padres… saborear una rica sopa de cebolla, especialidad de Molly; sostener una larga charla sobre artefactos muggles con su padre, bebiendo un rico whisky añejado en roble, de esos que Arthur guardaba tan sigilosamente. Incluso añoraba alguna pelea con Ginny, su hermana menor. Él la adoraba y sabía que ella, a pesar de estar casada con Harry Potter, su amor hacia su hermano no había disminuido y eso se lo agradecía al "Niño de la Cicatriz". Otro en su lugar pudiera haber influenciado para que Ginny nunca más lo hablara. Pero Harry no era así. Ginny siempre lo iba a visitar y se dedicaba a conversar con él. No sabía si lo había perdonado por lo ocurrido, pero así las cosas, le daban a entender que su hermana no le reprochaba nada de su pasado y de sus adicciones.

En cambio Bill, Charlie, Percy, incluso el mismo George, nunca lo fueron a ver. Ni siquiera una lechuza. Para ellos, según lo dicho por Ginny, el hecho de que Ronald atentara contra Hermione, como hombres, no lo podían tolerar. Puesto que sus padres siempre les habían inculcado el respeto, el valor por la familia, la comunicación, el diálogo en sí. Temas que Ron, producto de su desvarío había obviado. Atentando físicamente contra Hermione. Esa pequeña castaña que ellos querían como si fuese una integrante más de la extensa familia Weasley.

Subió al vehículo y le indicó el camino a seguir al chófer, mientras miraba por la ventanilla cómo dejaba atrás aquella vieja construcción que, para los muggles, era simplemente una antigua casona abandonada, pero para los magos, era el hospital más famoso del mundo mágico, llamado "San Mungo"… hogar de él por los últimos cuatro años. Pero al fin estaba libre… libre para retomar todas las cosas pendientes… aunque bien sabía que el sueño de ser Auror estaba truncado. Estaba seguro que la academia no lo recibiría nuevamente dado sus antecedentes penales y sobre todo por su trastorno psicológico. No obstante, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿realmente quería ser Auror? ¿Ese era el sino de su vida? En realidad no. Ese nimio deseo de ser Auror, obedecía solo a las ganas de poder competir con Harry Potter, de poder demostrar que él era más fuerte y más popular que su amigo. Ahora eso no tenía importancia ni validez. Ya vería qué estudiar… había pensado en tomar "Salud Mental" en alguna universidad mágica, puesto que esos años en donde su mente era la que estaba siendo tratada, le había dado el puntapié inicial para sopesar si esa carrera quería seguir más adelante. No obstante, nada aún tenía decidido. Por lo pronto, llegar a su casa era la primera meta.

El vehículo se detuvo en una bifurcación, en medio de la nada. El hombre extrañado miraba el lugar y le parecía que su pasajero estaba equivocado o perdido.

— ¿Seguro señor es acá en donde debe estar? ¿No se habrá equivocado?

— No. Este es el lugar. Gracias por todo.- Le respondió Ronald entregándole el dinero muggle correspondiente al pago al chófer.

El hombre del taxi se encogió de hombros, recibió el dinero y luego retrocedió el vehículo, para finalmente devolverse por donde mismo había venido.

Ron miró a su alrededor, reconociendo el lugar, a lo lejos observó su casa… sonrió. ¡Al fin! Tomó su vieja maleta para emprender el camino. En ese instante un aire helado le rosó la cabeza. No cabía duda que eso era efecto de una escoba voladora. Pensó que era uno de sus hermanos que se había arrepentido y había ido a recibirlo. Sin embargo la figura que se presentó frente a él, era alguien que no recordaba haber visto… ¿O sí? Ese rostro no le era ajeno, ¿Quién era es mujer que lo miraba sonriente?

Pero esa era una sonrisa normal… más bien era cínica y de maldad… tan bien conocida por él…

Hermione estaba frente al espejo del baño maquillándose en forma presurosa, intentando realizar su mejor obra de arte en su rostro. Si no le hubiese hecho caso a las insinuaciones sexuales de su marido, a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, se habría levantado más temprano. ¡Pero no…! ¡Siempre terminaba accediendo! Con Draco jamás podía negarse. Ese hombre la seducía por completo. Era tan varonil y la conocía tan bien, que sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles… ¡Lo amaba con toda su alma! Sin embargo la noche anterior debió haber sido más fuerte. Simplemente porque tenía que levantarse temprano y estar presentada para esa famosa entrevista.

Mientras maquillaba sus ojos, recordó que debía tomar su pastilla de la mañana. Así que abrió el cajón del botiquín, que estaba agazapado detrás del espejo, y buscó el frasco. Lo tomó entre sus manos, y rió… "-Draco, otra vez-". Lo dejó donde mismo, y sacó las pastillas correctas que tenía escondidas dentro de un paquete de algodón. Sabía perfectamente que su esposo acostumbraba a reemplazar las pastillas anticonceptivas por inofensivas aspirinas… pero ya no caería en el jueguito… Draco no jugaba limpio y ella tampoco lo haría, puesto que no pensaba decirle que había descubierto esa treta para hacerla quedar embarazada nuevamente. No pensaba tener un segundo hijo. No, por ahora.

Quería disfrutar un poco más su triunfo profesional. Seguir trabajando en lo de la fundación… Ya que recordaba muy bien que desde que se embarazó de Scorpius hasta que éste cumplió los dos años, estuvo alejada de su trabajo. Se dedicó a terminar su carrera de Servicio Social, sin embargo, no pudo ejercer en ese tiempo pues su pequeño hijo le quitaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Tiempo en el que Daphne Greengrass se hizo cargo de la fundación, quien seguía trabajando a su lado y también había obtenido el título profesional, demostrándole qué tan buena profesional era. No tenía ningún reparo a la labor ejecutada por Daphne. Al contrario, confiaba plenamente en ella a tal punto que en todo ese tiempo de pre y post natal, fue Daphne quien la reemplazó y representó en la Gerencia de su Fundación y en la Dirección de la Casa de Acogida.

Tan buenos eran los resultados, que el mismo Servicio de Atención a la Familia del Reino Unido había solicitado no finiquitar el apoyo a esta fundación, pues era un ejemplo claro de que las cosas se pueden hacer bien y logrando disminuir la tasa de violencia en los hogares o reparar el daño producido a las mujeres y sus hijos producto de esta violencia.

Al final su fundación siguió trabajando con fondos del gobierno, pero también con los fondos particulares y el dinero que le fue devuelto por parte del Ministerio de Magia, a raíz del juicio poco honesto que la Jueza Dana Ryder llevó en su contra. Así, la Fundación Mía Clearwater era solvente, incluso para contratar a los mejores médicos y especialistas del área.

Por otra parte, el hecho de mantenerse aún acreditada con el Gobierno, obedecía a la necesidad de éste de tener una casa de acogida sustentable y con buenos resultados, puesto que ellos se regían con las normas internacionales de derecho humanitario y la convención internacional de los derechos de los niños. Con eso la Fundación Mía Clearwater era la mejor del rubro, incluso a la casa de acogida llegaban profesionales tesistas y algunos a hacer pasantías, todo debido al éxito obtenido en orden a ayudar a las mujeres que sufrían violencia de género. Es más, la tasa de femicidios en ese sector del país había disminuido considerablemente los últimos cuatro años.

Dado lo anterior, hacía un par de semanas que tuvo a medio Departamento de la Mujer en su oficina. El Gobierno central estaba satisfecho por los logros de su fundación, a tal punto que era el ejemplo a seguir por muchas de la misma línea. Ese día, un par de diarios del país le dedicaron sus páginas centrales en un extenso reportaje.

Pero ahora, era distinto. La habían citado a un programa de entrevistas a las diez y media de la mañana en la televisora estatal. Y eso la ponía totalmente nerviosa. A pesar de que el programa sería en diferido, por tanto tendría oportunidad de modificar o repetir algo que no quedara bien, no podía negarlo, igual se sentía nerviosa. Hablar frente a las cámaras no se le daba… ya antes lo había hecho, y había sido un completo desastre. Recordaba con risa, tristeza, y un poco de vergüenza, cómo se había expresado en medio de tartamudeos aquella vez, en que debía decir claramente "-_Mis compañeros_-" pero en lugar de decir estas dos simples palabras había dicho: "-_Mis cocos… cos… com-compañeros_"- Para muchos ese hecho pasó desapercibido, pero no para ella, ni para su círculo más cercano. Aún Theodore Nott, en lugar de llamarla Hermione, le decía "_co-co_" y para qué hablar de Draco… muy esposa de Malfoy sería, pero a este no se le pasaba lo burlón… estuvo a lo menos un año riéndose en su cara de sus famosos "_cocos_".

Desde ese lamentable episodio les decía a sus ayudantes:_"__-__Denme todo el papeleo que yo lo hago sin problema, el resto es tarea de ustedes__-_". Pero ahora la Supervisora del Gobierno había sido enfática en decirle que ella debía ser la cara visible pues su Fundación era fiel ejemplo de las nuevas políticas de gobierno. Ella no se quería abanderar con ningún color político, y por eso le era de suma importancia ir a esa entrevista, ya que quería ser clara al decirle en cámara a los representantes del gobierno que para ella y su fundación las políticas Estado en cuanto a protección, eran solo letras escritas. Lo que ella hacía, era poner en práctica solamente los derechos humanos y el derecho a vivir en paz, esas dos premisas estaban por sobre cualquier ideología o partido político.

Así las cosas, ella debía ser quien diera la cara, no una de sus fieles ayudantes. Puesto que ella misma se haría cargo de sus palabras y si tenía que enfrentarse al gobierno por declararse abiertamente a-política, pues bien, que así fuera. Total, ella no perdía nada si el gobierno tomaba la decisión de quitar la subvención. Eso no era obstáculo. Su fundación era solvente y no necesitaba de otros apoyos.

Mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello, su esposo, vestido con una camisa ancha y una corbata sin anudar ingresaba al baño, para que Hermione se la arreglara. Ella al verlo, supo que Draco, a pesar del tiempo, aún odiaba usar magia para hacer ese nudo. Según él, siempre el nudo se lo hacía su madre, en el colegio algún compañero (en último caso, lo hacía él) y estando con Hermione, ella siempre dejaba de hacer algo por ayudarlo. Sabía que eso era solamente una niñería de su marido y que acostumbra a hacerlo para no perder el contacto y aprovechar ese momento para tocarle cualquier parte del cuerpo que tuviera a su alcance... Generalmente eran sus pechos… como ahora…

Ella lo miró a los ojos y rió. Él le respondió con un lento y suave beso en los labios.

— Me vas a correr el maquillaje.- Le dijo suavemente realizando unos arabescos con la tela de la corbata armando por fin el nudo.

— ¡Me importa un rábano tu maquillaje!

Que Hermione le dijera que no la besara por cuidar su maquillaje, era como si le prendieran fuego a la mecha. Odiaba que ella pusiera peros a sus caricias. Así que rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la pegó a la pared. Adrede la besó profundamente, metiendo sus manos dentro de su ropa y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para intentar quitarle el sostén.

— ¡Draco, por favor! Sabes que debo ir a la Televisora… ¡Y mira cómo me has dejado!-Estaba despeinada, y su lápiz labial corrido por sobre sus labios. Draco reía con burla, pero se apiadó y le entregó su varita.

— Eres bruja, amor mío… Has magia… ¿O ya volviste al berrinche de no volver a usarla?

— No, amor no es eso. Es que me gusta arreglarme con mis manos… pero bueno, ya no tengo tiempo.- Se miró al espejo y con un par de movimientos con su varita, otra vez estaba lista.

— ¿No vas a desayunar? - Le preguntó Draco sorprendido al ver que ella tomó su cartera que estaba sobre la cama, buscando las llaves de su camioneta.

— No me queda mucho tiempo… quiero ver a Scorpius antes y luego me voy a la Televisora… son las casi las nueve y media y me dijeron que estuviera antes de las diez de la mañana. Draco, deberías acompañarme…. así no me voy aponer nerviosa.

— No puedo amor… tengo turno a esa hora. Pero yo sé que lo harás bien, además no estarás sola, Megara y Daphne te esperarán allá, ¿no?

— Daphne irá… Megara debe hacer una visita domiciliaria… - Respondió triste, hubiese deseado estar al lado de su marido, pero también entendía que éste tenía compromisos adquiridos con antelación.

— Al medio día me paso a la casa de acogida para que almorcemos juntos.- Hermione asintió resignada.-… me imagino que luego de la entrevista te regresas a la Residencia ¿no? – Volvió a asentir con un poco de tristeza pero resignada a ir sola.

Hermione casi cabizbaja bajó junto a Draco al primer piso. Allí estaba Narcisa en un sofá leyendo el periódico, mientras que Scorpius, aprovechando el calor de la chimenea, jugaba con unos trenes, uno de los cuales era una réplica exacta a escala del Expreso de Hogwarts, todos regalos de su padrino, Harry Potter.

Al ver a su hijo se apresuró a abrazarlo, mientras se ponía en cuclillas para hablar con él.

— ¿Ya te vas, mami?

— Sí mi amor, pero prometo llegar temprano. Te amo tanto mi pequeño… cuando vuelva jugaremos hasta tarde ¿sí?

— Si mami, te voy esperar.

Hermione abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, y una punzada en su corazón, algo parecido a la tristeza, la embargó. Sintió que era una especie de despedida. No lo pudo evitar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se puso de pie y tanto Narcisa como Draco repararon en ese hecho. Draco la tomó de los brazo y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Mía?

— No, nada. Sólo que hay días en que no me canso de darle gracias a Dios por la familia que me ha dado…

Draco la abrazó fuertemente besándola en la frente. Él también era un agradecido de haber encontrado el amor en aquella muchacha que tanto hostigó siendo niña y a la que más había amado… Hermione ahora era su esposa y la madre de su pequeño tesoro: Scorpius.

— Amor, si algún día yo no estoy, prométeme que cuidarás con tu vida a Scorpius.

— Hermione no digas eso.- Pero ella le puso un dedo en sus labios para impedir que siguiera hablando.

— Promételo… ¿sí? Scorpius es nuestra razón de vivir.

— Lo prometo Hermione, pero no sé por qué piensas en esas tonterías. Ha de ser por ese estúpido sueño que tuve anoche… menos mal que no te lo conté.

— El de anoche no… pero ha de ser similar a todas tus otras pesadillas… No amor, no es por eso... Son solo tonterías mías. Creo que los nervios me están jugando una mala pasada. Ya… es mejor que me vaya… estoy retrasada...

Se acercó otra vez a Scorpius y lo besó en la frente. Luego fue donde Narcisa y la abrazó con cariño. Su suegra era una dama elegante, pero muy cariñosa, tanto con ella como con su nieto. Para qué decir de Draco… He ahí la aseveración de Rafe al decir que era Narcisa la que no quería cortar el cordón umbilical con su hijo.

— Gracias por todo, Cissy.- La mujer la miró desconcertada, pero de todos modos le regaló una sonrisa.

Respiró profundo, miró un poco la casa y salió rumbo a la puerta. Su vehículo, ya estaba estacionado esperándola, de seguro el mayordomo lo había ido a sacar del estacionamiento, para ahorrarle tiempo.

— ¿Llevas todo lo necesario? – Le preguntó Draco, conocedor de cierta manía de su mujer tendiente a dejar cosas olvidadas en la casa y que luego las necesitaba en su trabajo.

— Sí.

— El documento con las "ideas fuerza" ¿lo llevas?

— Sí.

— Tu varita… tu celular… ¿los tienes?

— Sí, amor… y el GPS de la camioneta está en condiciones, el mecánico que la revisó ayer, dijo que estaba todo en orden, así que tranquilo… sé manejar bien… tuve al mejor profesor.- Decía refiriéndose a su marido.

— También tuviste a la mejor profesora de vuelo y eres un cero a la izquierda en la escoba…- Le respondió sonriente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma… Draco, eres mi vida.

— Y tú la mía… amor… ¿Qué te ocurre? Me pones nervioso…

— Lo siento… en realidad no sé qué me pasa, creo que hoy estoy más sensible que nunca… pero bueno, ya estaré mejor… a la hora del almuerzo nos vemos y en la tarde cenamos tempano con Scorp… ¿te parece?

— Sí, Mía. Así lo haremos. Yo me las arreglaré para salir temprano del turno... ¿sí?

— ¡Eres el dueño del hospital, Draco lo puedes hacer!- Él rió. Lo sabía pero jamás se saltaría un protocolo y tampoco pasaría por sobre su jefatura en Emergencias, su ex catedrático, Rafe Garret, actual novio, pareja o amante (aún no lo tenía muy claro) de su madre.

Hermione volvió a abrazarlo, luego tomó la cabeza de él con ambas manos y besó sus labios.

— Te veré luego.- Le dijo tragándose un nudo que tenía en la garganta. Giró y subió a su vehículo.

Draco igual sintió una extraña pesadez en su pecho al verla salir en su camioneta. Bueno, en realidad, cada vez que tenía esas estúpidas pesadillas, al día siguiente se portaba aprehensivo con Hermione. Incluso una vez, la obligó a no ir a trabajar. Sentía que cada vez se ponía más paranoico.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Hermione conducía su camioneta por la autopista rumbo a la Casa de Acogida. Todo había resultado perfecto puesto que no se había equivocado en ningún momento. Habló en forma clara y segura. Y lo mejor, fue capaz de dirigirse directamente a la cámara haciendo un llamado a la ciudadanía a denunciar los actos de violencia y a las mujeres que sufrían maltratos, a hacer públicos esos hechos. En pleno siglo 21 y en uno de los países con más desarrollo mundial, era impensable que aún existieran casos de maltrato intrafamiliar, así como femicidios o violencia de género, es decir, morir o ser maltratada simplemente por el hecho de ser mujer.

Respiró profundo y con alegría. Un triunfo más para su cruzada. Esperaba que llegara el día en que la violencia hacia las mujeres y el maltrato a los niños y niñas, fueran realmente erradicados. Pero sabía que eso era quimérico… pero mientras tanto ella y su fundación trabajarían con dedicación y ahínco, para que los índices siguieran disminuyendo….

Abrió un poco la ventanilla de su lado izquierdo, quería aspirar un poco de aire puro a pesar de que sabía que afuera estaba frío. El día se había nublado y comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia… eso sumado a lo resbaladizo de la calzada, producto de la escarcha y la llovizna, hacía que los vehículos tendieran a perder la dirección, por lo mismo, su velocidad era prudente, no así de algunos vehículos que la adelantaban a toda prisa.

-"¡Irresponsables!"-Pensaba mientras aprovechaba para poner un poco de música y amenizar el trayecto que desde la Televisora hasta la Residencia de Acogida que eran por lo menos unos 35 minutos.

Con sus manos puestas en el volante recordaba que su mañana había sido extraña. No entendía por qué tuvo esos sentimientos de angustia… debía conversar con Draco, puesto que sentía que sus nervios, producto de la entrevista, se los había traspasado a él y al resto de la familia. Debía aprender a controlar sus emociones. Era Hermione Granger, la Directora de Fundación Mía Clearwater, y por tanto minucias como estar frente a un locutor de tv no tenían por qué hacerla dudar de sus capacidades y de su profesionalismo.

Otra vez otro vehículo la adelantó y sobrepasó al que estaba delante de ella… movió su cabeza pensando en que la gente vivía muy rápido… no respetaba su vida ni la del resto, con actitudes así, convertían actitudes irresponsables en peligro comprometiendo así la vida del resto de los conductores.

En ese instante el Cd que estaba escuchando, al parecer por suciedad, comenzó a repetir la misma palabra.

Un microsegundo bastó desde que presionó el botón de avance del Cd hasta que levantó su vista, enfrentándose a un escenario totalmente distinto. Una pared blanca estaba delante de ella…. Inevitablemente la impactaría…

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Draco corría por el pasillo del la Sala de Emergencias, haciéndose paso entre una camilla y las sillas de la sala de espera. Afuera estaba la ambulancia con un paciente. Un accidente carretero. Ya había pasado por eso, no era la primera vez que algún conductor terminara malherido, producto de la velocidad en la autopista o de lo resbalosa de ésta producto de la escarcha. Sin embargo, la escena le era familiar y reciente… al abrir la mampara que daba justo al estacionamiento en donde llegaban las ambulancias, un guardia, junto a Rafe Garret, que era el Jefe de Emergencias, le impidieron el paso.

— ¿Qué ocurre Rafe? ¿Por qué no puedo pasar?

— Draco… Es… Es Hermione… lo siento.

— ¡No! .-Gritó y se abrió espacio por entre los paramédicos y ahí la vio en la camilla que en ese instante descendían de la ambulancia. Tenía un corte profundo en la cabeza, pero su abdomen estaba posiblemente destrozado, lo pudo notar por la mancha roja de su ropa. Conocía tan bien esas heridas. El volante incrustado en el torso del chofer….- Amor… Hermione… mi vida…- Le tomaba la mano pero ella no reaccionaba.

— Está inconsciente y su estado es grave.

— Pero ¿qué mierdas ocurrió? - Draco gritaba y un paramédico que bajaba de la ambulancia fue quien habló:

— Fue una colisión, doctor Malfoy. El camión que iba delante de ella, quedó cruzado en la carretera al esquivar a un auto que había perdido el control. Su esposa colisionó al camión de mudanzas que estaba detenido… Lo lamento mucho, Doctor…

— Draco, hay que llevarla al quirófano de inmediato.- Le dijo Rafe.

— No… no entiendo... ¿y el airbag?

— Habrá una investigación… Draco… debemos ingresar…

— Yo voy.

— No Draco, no estás en condiciones. - Decía avanzando con Hermione en la camilla rumbo a la sala de emergencias, mientras los paramédicos llevaban la vía de suero suspendidas en el aire y corrían con ella a toda prisa.- Además necesitamos a un cirujano de emergencias.- Le decía Rafe en forma entrecortada, producto de la rapidez con que avanzaban.

— ¡Rafe, yo lo soy! ¡Soy el mejor cirujano que tienes!

— Sí lo eres… pero también eres su esposo. Lo siento, Draco, como tu jefe, no te autorizo…

Un guardia le colocó una mano en el pecho a Draco para evitar que ingresara al pabellón de intervenciones.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme, muggle!- Le gritó con odio al hombre que solo cumplía con su trabajo. Era obvio que no había entendido la última palabra dicha por el médico, y menos se daba por enterado que a quien estaba reteniendo, era nada menos que al dueño de ese Hospital Particular.

Por otro lado tanto Theo y como Paige, la novia de éste, también estaban en el equipo médico y al saber de lo ocurrido, corrieron al lado de Draco, tanto para contenerlo como para luego ingresar a ayudar a estabilizar a Hermione, antes de intervenirla.

Pero los minutos pasaban y no tenía respuesta… Daba vueltas como lobo enjaulado… ¡Debía estar al lado de ella! No podía seguir un minuto más sin saber qué le ocurría su esposa. Así que optó por hacer uso de su estatus como Gerente General y no le importo que el guardia intentara retenerlo.

— ¡No me conoces…! Soy Draco Malfoy, el dueño de esta porquería... y si quieres conservar tu trabajo, mejor aléjate.- El hombre se dio por vencido y se apartó. Ahora lo reconocía. Se veía diferente de ropa blanca que con el terno con que estaba su foto en la recepción.

Ingresó empujando la mampara, se colocó unos guantes de látex y avanzó hasta el grupo de médicos y enfermeras que rodeaban a Hermione. Vio entonces que todos corrían de un lado para otro. No se habían percatado de que él estaba allí. Escuchó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que Hermione había sufrido un paro cardíaco.

— ¡No!.- Gritó fuerte, haciendo a un lado a un enfermero, tomando el mismo la máquina de reavivación.- ¡Apártense!- La hizo funcionar un par de veces en el pecho de Hermione… pero no había respuesta…

Otra vez….

Y una más….

Pero Rafe se la quitó de las manos. Ya era suficiente.

Entonces con sus propias manos hizo un desesperado RCP y masaje cardiaco directo al pecho de su esposa, pero nada…. Un… dos… tres… y repetía….

Los minutos transcurrían… y… nada…

Hasta que el mismo Rafe le tomó las manos, mientras que tanto los enfermeros como el resto del equipo, sabían lo que había ocurrido. Uno miraba la hora y anotaba…

— Draco, llevas treinta minutos… no hay respuesta… déjala… ya… ella ya no está con nosotros.

— ¡No… no… eso no es posible! ¡Ella no se puede ir! – Gritaba llorando, meciendo los hombros de la mujer a quien tanto había amado.- ¡Hermioneeee!

En ese instante el sonido fijo de la máquina de los conteos cardiacos dibujó una blanca y gruesa línea recta en el monitor, indicando irremediablemente que Hermione Malfoy acababa de fallecer…


	2. Ya nunca más

Ginny Potter acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, mientras revolvía y enfriaba una papilla de pollo con verduras para darle de cena a su hijo de dos años, quien se encontraba sentado en la silla para bebés manipulando un chiche infantil.

Mientras revolvía la cena de su pequeño, su corazón estaba triste. Sentía una pesadez enorme y no podía concentrarse en su labor… intentaba darle de comer a su hijo, pero no lo lograba… Pensaba en su hermano, en Ron. Aquel día él había salido de San Mungo y no había llegado a La Madriguera. El día anterior, ella quedó de acuerdo con sus padres de esperarlo con un desayuno, pues según lo informado por el propio Ronald, él estaría llegando a su casa a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Pero siendo ya cerca del medio día se dieron por vencidos. Ronald no apareció y ni dio noticias de dónde se encontraba.

Sentía que esa acción de su hermano entregaba razones de sobra a los otros tres de restarse de la recepción de bienvenida. Tanto Charlie, George y Percy hacía ya varios años que no hablaban con su hermano menor. En ese escenario, era ella y sus padres eran quienes habían optado por acogerlo y apoyarlo en su proceso de rehabilitación. Sin embargo, esta situación, echaba por la borda los pocos avances que habían logrado obtener con el resto de los hermanos… y, ciertamente, temía que todo finalizara dándole la razón a ellos… no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero ¿y si Ron no había cambiado?

Tantas veces que conversó con él en la cuales se mostraba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, que hasta llegó a convencerla. Sin embargo, su pasado era su pasado, no lo podía borrar ni siquiera con magia. Temía que su hermano volviera a lo mismo… Ella lo quería… lo quería muchísimo… y lo había perdonado… incluso se había enfrentado en más de una ocasión con el resto de los Weasley a fin de que todos intentaran darle otra oportunidad. Pero era evidente que lo ocurrido en la mañana hacía pensar que Ronald tenía algo en mente y que, tal vez, los había engañado a todos.

Por lo mismo, ella junto a Arthur Weasley habían ido a San Mungo a corroborar el alta de Ronald, la cual, según la información entregada, había sido efectiva. La pregunta era entonces ¿dónde se había metido su hermano?

Suspiró profundo e intentó seguir luchando con su hijo para que de una vez probara la comida, que por fin tenía la temperatura correcta para el pequeño.

Mientras ella daba de cenar, su esposo, Harry Potter leía tranquilamente la edición matutina de "El Profeta" en un cómodo sofá de su casa.

Harry y Ginny tenían dos hijos: James de casi cuatro años que, en ese momento se encontraba con su abuela Molly en La Madriguera y Albus Severus de solo dos. Estaba feliz con su vida, tanto profesional como personalmente. Era Jefe del Departamento Aurores del Ministerio de Magia y estaba felizmente casado con su querida Ginny, quien en sus tiempos libres seguía practicando Quiddich con un grupo de amigos. A veces él la acompañaba a esos entrenamientos y volvía a jugar como en sus tiempos de Colegio.

También era costumbre ver en esos entrenamientos a Anne Bown, la secretaria muggle, actualmente esposa del abogado de las empresas Malfoy, Maxwell Steading, disfrutando y riendo del mundo de la magia junto a su hija, Amanda de seis años. Ni Anne ni Amanda, tenían una pizca de magia, pero aún así conocían casi todo lo de ese mundo. La existencia de éste se encontraba vedada para los muggles, pero para Harry, Ginny y el resto, ese hermetismo no existía. Ellos preferían ignorar ese acápite de la ley, ya que tanto Harry, en su rol de Auror y Maxwell, como el mejor de los abogados, tanto muggle como mágico, podían darse esos pequeños lujos (al filo de lo legal), con tal de que Anne conociera ese mundo. La chica de origen humilde y madre soltera, había caído muy bien el grupo de magos. Pues tanto ella como Maxwell, eran pilares fundamentales en la Fundación de Hermione entregando ambos apoyo irrestricto al matrimonio Malfoy-Granger, y una amistad sincera al resto, especialmente a Ginny y Harry.

Mientras su mente viajaba entre la noticia que releía una y otra vez, los llantos de Albus desde el comedor y la imagen de la "no-bruja" riendo de las travesuras de sus hijos con dotes mágicos, el sonido de su teléfono de casa lo sobresaltó. El hecho de contar con ese aparato en casa le había acortado los plazos de comunicación tanto con el Ministerio como con sus amigos. Aunque igual acostumbraban a utilizar las lechuzas y uno que otro patronus…

Le levantó con un poco de flojera a contestar, luego del tercer ring. Por su lado Ginny al escuchar el sonido insistente, había llegado también a la sala con su niño en brazos. Pero ya Harry estaba con el auricular sostenido con su mano y pegado a su oído.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cu… cuándo? ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

El tono de voz de Harry extrañó a Ginny, por lo que dejó a su hijo en el piso para que se entretuviera con algún juguete por ahí regado y se acercó a su marido, cuyo semblante había cambiado radicalmente.

— ¿Y cómo está?

Pero cuando hizo esta pregunta, de inmediato intuyó que la respuesta no era buena. A Harry se le empañaron los ojos y su rostro palideció.

— ¡No… no… eso no es verdad!

— Harry, ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó una desesperada Ginny. Pero a Harry se le había caído el teléfono de la mano, apoyándose él en un mueble y lloraba cuando la miró. Ginny tomó el teléfono e intentó retomar la conversación, pero al otro lado ya habían colgado.

— Harry ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién ha llamado?

Debía serenarse antes de darle la horrible noticia a su mujer. Pero ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar a hablar de algo le era totalmente doloroso.

— Era la madre de Draco... Le ocurrió algo a Hermione…

— ¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué le pasó a mi amiga?

Harry seguía llorando, le era imposible sacar la voz. Ginny le tomó los brazos y lo obligó a mirarla.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Hermione? – Repitió la pregunta.

— Tuvo un accidente...

— Vamos de inmediato a verla. ¿En qué hospital está? ¿Ha sido muy grave?

Pero el llanto de Harry le indicaba que no era un simple accidente. Él negó con su cabeza. No podía decirle que su mejor amiga… que su hermana del alma, acaba de irse para siempre… que acababa de morir.

— Harry… Harry mírame… no… no me digas que…

— Sí, Ginny… ella… ella ha muerto…

— ¡No…! ¡No! ¡No Harry! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Hermione no…! ¿Y Draco? ¿Y Scorpius? ¿Ellos cómo están?

— Iba sola en su vehículo. Ellos están bien… solo ella murió.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡No!.- Y se pegó al cuerpo de su marido. Ambos se sumieron en un abrazo en medio del dolor. Su pequeño hijo intuyó que algo le ocurría a sus padres y les abrazó las piernas.

En un pasillo del hospital estaba Draco Malfoy, irreconocible para quienes lo veían a diario. Se encontraba sentado una banca de madera con su cabello despeinado, con sus ojos mirando el suelo y sus manos entrelazadas entre sí. Pero no lloraba... las lágrimas habían cesado… aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo… Ya no tenía ganas de nada… su vida estaba destrozada… ella se había ido para siempre… en sus manos tuvo la opción de salvarla y no pudo... No pudo luchar en contra de la muerte… simplemente el corazón de ella había dejado de latir… ni con la mejor magia del mundo habría logrado salvarla. Sabía que las heridas que había sufrido eran gravísimas y que sus posibilidades eran ínfimas. Aún así confió en otros antes de entrar él al quirófano… ¡Mil veces estúpido! Debió decidirse antes y meterse a como diera lugar… pero ¿De qué valía ahora lamentarse? Ella no estaba con él y nunca más lo estaría. Ya nunca más gozaría mirando ese rostro angelical, su sonrisa de niña… sus gritos histéricos cuando algo no le caía bien… su amor maternal… esa entrega infinita hacia su hijo… su amor de mujer… el calor de ella en las noches…

Nunca más volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, ni besar sus labios, ni poseer su cuerpo. No… nunca más podría mirarla a los ojos y decirle lo bella que era y cuánto la amaba… ¡Cuánto amaba su querida "sangre sucia"!

Ella había muerto, llevándose con ella, la vida de él. Sin Hermione su vida no tenía sentido… Pero qué ilógico resulta a veces ser el mundo… él no podía decir ni pensar en eso. Estaba su hijo. El pequeño Scorpius Malfoy ajeno a la tragedia y dolor que lo rodeaba.

Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba al otro extremo de la sala, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Rafe Garrett. Y lloraba. Lloraba por Hermione… por Scorpius. Pero más lloraba por su hijo. El verlo en ese estado, totalmente devastado, le partía el alma.

En ese instante, un hombre y una mujer, ambos de unos cuarenta años, con unas placas de la policía colgando de sus cuellos, llegaban al lugar. Saludaron amablemente a Narcisa y a Rafe, pero se dirigieron donde Draco.

— ¿Señor Malfoy? – Draco levantó su mirada. Y ambas personas pudieron notar sus ojos hinchados y su rostro demacrado por lo sucedido. Draco, solo asintió. No quería hablar. Ya sabía cuál era la rutina. Pero simplemente las palabras no le saldrían de sus cuerdas vocales porque acaba de perder a la mujer de su vida.

— Lamentamos su pérdida, señor Malfoy. Pero es necesario que hablemos.

— ¿Hablar? Hablar de qué… Mi esposa acaba de morir en un accidente.

— Señor Malfoy, necesitamos saber algunas cosas de su esposa. De dónde venía, a dónde iba… - Draco los miró sin entender… ¿estos muggles no respetaban el duelo, acaso?

— Ahora no es el momento.- Rafe Garrett, se acercó a los policías.- Soy el doctor Garrett. Médico Jefe de Urgencias. Yo atendí a la señora Malfoy. Si gusta hablamos. Además soy… el padrastro del doctor Malfoy.- Narcisa sonrió ante tan significativa frase. Rafe había asumido esa labor desde hacía rato. Era un verdadero amigo de Draco y se desenvolvía en la función que otrora fuera de Lucius. Tan lejano ahora de ellos.

— Pues, me parece bien.- Dijo la mujer, una rubia de labios finos.- Hablaremos con usted, doctor Garret. Y cuando esté mejor el señor Malfoy, esperamos nos pueda recibir.

Rafe se llevó a los dos policías, mientras Narcisa abrazó a su hijo. Draco no dijo nada. Solo apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, llorando como cuando era niño.

— Se ha ido, mamá… Se ha ido para siempre.- Ella solo acariciaba su cabello, mientras las lágrimas cubrían los rostros de ambos.

Me queda tu sonrisa grabada en el recuerdo  
>y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré.<br>Pero al quedarme solo sabiendo que te pierdo  
>quizás comience a amarte como jamás te amé.<p>

Te digo adiós y acaso, en esta despedida  
>mi más hermoso sueño muera dentro de mí.<br>Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida  
>aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.<p>

Solo quedaba él. Todos ya se habían ido… Se encontraba de pie frente al féretro de su amada mientras la llovizna helada le calaba los huesos. Flores hermosas cubrían el ataúd que contendría eternamente el cuerpo de su amada Mía… su Hermione… su único y verdadero amor y la madre de su hijo….

Las últimas 36 horas, habían sido las peores de su vida… las más horribles. Nada se comparaba con la tristeza y desesperación que lo había envuelto a él y a todos quienes amaban a Hermione. Los padres de ella, estaban desconsolados… Harry y Ginny deshechos... los Weasley por otro lado, totalmente tristes. Era como perder a otro miembro de su familia puesto que la amaban como a una más.

La comunidad mágica se había hecho presente en el sepelio que reunió a magos y no magos. Al final nadie se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre ambos… o eso fue lo que él sintió. Al final de cuentas poco y nada le importaba. Su Hermione no estaría nunca más a su lado y en eso era en lo único que podía pensar.

Vio a algunos amigos llorar y algunos dándole el pésame, a quienes solo percibió como imágenes borrosas dentro de una película vieja. A algunos reconoció, a otros solo por cortesía les dio la mano.

Vio a Luna Lovegood, a Neville, Seamus, Oliver Wood, a Pansy Parkinson e incluso le pareció ver a Gregory Goyle, (a quien luego de la guerra nunca más había vuelto a ver), presentes en el sepelio. Incluso algunos fueron a presentar sus condolencias al velatorio en su casa. Pero con ninguno cruzó palabra, solo hablaban con su madre que estaba a su lado.

¿Es que no entendían? No era momento para hablar con nadie. Su mundo había caído. El abismo eterno lo esperaba. Sin ella, su vida no sería vida; aunque sabía que al fin y al cabo debía vivir por su hijo. Ese niño que físicamente era Malfoy, pero su carisma y su personalidad, eran totalmente de Hermione. Por él debía vivir, por él debía seguir en pie.

Pero no podía más. Quería gritar el nombre de ella, desgarrar su garganta con ese nombre que llevaría por siempre en su corazón.

Solo tenía unas horas sin verla y ya la extrañaba. El hecho de saber que nunca más la escucharía lo mataría día a día. La soledad comenzaría a adueñarse de su alma…

Ni la guerra, ni los muertos, ni las palizas de su padre se comparaban con el dolor que ahora sentía. Estaba seguro que por ella sería capaz de soportar cientos de azotes con tal que ella estuviera de regreso y que fuera solo un horrible sueño. Pero por más que intentara despertar de esa pesadilla, sabía que ya nunca más estaría con ella, que nunca más tendría su sonrisa al despertar, ni el calor de sus besos al dormir.

Recordaba con amargura aquel día en la mañana en donde ella le había pedido que fueran juntos a la entrevista en la televisora pero él se había negado, diciendo que tenía otros compromisos. ¡Qué mejor compromiso que estar con ella para evitar su muerte! Si tan mago experto en artes oscuras se creía que era, ¿Por qué demonios no intuyó lo que venía? ¿Por qué no pudo salvarla?

Ella sabía que algo se avecinaba, porque se había despedido de todos aquella mañana… ella presintió que algo no andaba bien y aún así, él no la acompañó. Sabía que ese hecho daría vueltas en su conciencia por siempre.

Una desesperación horrible lo invadió y cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras la llovizna se hacía más gruesa combinando esa agua con las lágrimas que brotaban a raudales de sus ojos.

Sintió que una mano femenina se apoyó en su hombro y suavemente lo apretó. Al mirar vio a una mujer debajo de un paraguas oscuro, vestida con un traje de dos piezas también oscuro.

— Vamos Draco… es hora.

Era Paige Adams, la novia de Theodore Nott quien se había acercado. Tanto ella como su novio habían estado al lado de Draco todo el tiempo, así como Blaise Zabini quien, en medio del dolor de su amigo, también sufría una pérdida. Su novia durante todo este tiempo y, con la que vivía desde hacía dos años, se había marchado: Megara O´dowell, hacía tres días que se había ido de su vida, dejándole una nota indicando que volvía con sus padres y que no la buscara.

Entendía el dolor de Draco por la pérdida de Hermione, claro que no se comparaba. Draco jamás volvería a estar con Hermione, en cambio él tenía la opción de buscarla y volver con ella.

Draco fijó su mirada unos segundos más en el féretro de Hermione para luego ver el rostro agradable, pero también triste de la enfermera. Sabía que cerca debían estar sus amigos.

— Adelántense ustedes… yo ya voy…

— Te esperaremos en el vehículo. Blaise conducirá tu jeep. No dejaremos que lo hagas tú.

— Como quieran.

Paige respiró profundo y regresó hacia donde estaba Theo y Blaise. Mientras que Draco se despedía para siempre de su Mía.

— _Hermione… amor mío… Mía… siempre serás Mía, Hermione. Nunca… nunca te voy a olvidar… tu recuerdo estará conmigo cada día de mi vida, te lo juro… pero seré fuerte por nuestro hijo… él me necesita… te juro que haré de él, un hombre del cual te sentirás orgullosa… desde dónde estés sabrás que Scorpius Malfoy Granger llevará digno nuestros apellidos, amor mío. Y yo… yo llevaré adelante tu fundación. Todo seguirá como lo tenías planificado… solo que sin ti…_

Amor, no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar… hoy también he muerto yo. Podría irme contigo… olvidarme de todo… pero Scorpius no se merece esto. Ni siquiera le diré que tú estás… (esa palabra no la podía pronunciar)… le diré solo que te has ido lejos… que fuiste de viaje,. nada más… que algún día volverás… hasta que el tiempo y su madurez lo hagan comprender que su mamita fue llamada…. Al Cielo…

_¡Te amo Hermione…! ¡Y también te odio por haberme dejado…!_ –

Draco tenía empapado su rostro por las lágrimas. Los espasmos de su cuerpo eran evidentes al llorar como un niño, tanto que Theo como Blaise corrieron a su lado.

Blaise lo ayudó a levantarse y de inmediato abrazó a su amigo. Draco ya no se contenía ni se aguantaba. Que sus amigos lo vieron llorar como un crío ya no le importaba. Total todos sabían cuánto él amó a su Mía… ninguno se imaginaba cómo Draco podría ahora llevar su vida adelante sin ese pilar que estaba a su lado. Sin Hermione.

— Theo… dile a Paige que lleve el vehículo de Draco su casa. Yo me desapareceré con él…

Theodore Nott asintió, mientras Blaise le entregaba las llaves del vehículo de Draco.

Ambos amigos aparecieron en la puerta principal de la casa de Draco. La puerta de inmediato se abrió. Era Narcisa quien al escuchar el "_plaf_" de la aparición salió a su encuentro.

— Draco, por favor que tu hijo no te ve así… está en sala... y ha preguntado... por…

— Está bien, madre… yo me haré cargo.

Draco ingresó en la casa, tratando de fingir una sonrisa. Al ver a Scorpius sentado en la alfombra, se puso inmediato en cuclillas frente a su pequeño, que aún jugaba con el tren regalado por su padrino. Éste, al verlo, se echó al cuello de su padre, invadiendo el rostro de su padre con besos.

— ¡Papá… te quiero tanto!

— ¡Y yo a ti…! - Draco abrazó a su hijo besando la pequeña cabecita rubia de su hijito.

— ¿Y mami? ¿por qué no la he visto?

Draco se acomodó en el sofá y sobre sus piernas sentó a su hijo, dándose algunos segundos para elegir las palabras correctas.

— Verás… como sabes, mamita trabaja mucho y… y ha tenido que viajar por un tiempo…

— ¿Se va demorar?

— Un poco… - Scorpius miró a su padre a los ojos y vio las lágrimas de él.

— Mamita, ¿se fue al cielo? – Draco sintió que su corazón se detenía y que el nudo de su garganta no lo dejaría hablar. Scorpius era muy perceptivo e inteligente. Fiel retrato de sus padres.

— No… no se ha ido al cielo… está cerca... pero no puede venir… se va a demorar en volver…

— ¿No la espero despierto, entonces?

— No, hijo.

— ¿Y mañana va a venir?

— No creo que tan pronto.

— Bien… entonces mañana la esperaré…

En ese instante ingresó a la casa Narcisa y Blaise, ambos se habían quedado fuera dando tiempo a que Draco hablara con su hijo. Sin embargo tuvieron que entrar puesto que habían llegado dos policías. Era el Teniente Cavagnauh y la Jefa de Criminalística, Sophia Mars, ambos a cargo del accidente de Hermione.

Draco dejó a su hijo sentado en el sofá, para luego ponerse de pie saludando a ambos policías.

— Ven, Scorp. Vamos a comer algo.

Narcisa tomó de la mano al niño y salió con este rumbo a la cocina, con la intensión de que el niño no se enterara de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Durante todo el proceso vivido, tanto Molly como Narcisa, se habían encargado de que Scorpius jamás viera algo extraño respecto de la muerte de su madre. Todos habían acatado la decisión de Draco de no contarle nada al pequeño.

Los policías saludaron a Draco dándole la mano, luego de lo cual, Draco los invitó a tomar asiento.

— Bien, Draco yo me voy…

— No. Blaise, quédate… recuerda que llegarán Paige y Theo en un rato más… ahí te vas con ellos… ¿sí?

— Como quieras.- Su amigo también tomó asiento frente a los policías.

— Señor Malfoy, tenemos el resultado forense… - Dijo la mujer.

— Fue un accidente ¿no? – Respondió Draco.

— Dígame… usted la entendió en urgencias ¿no? – La mujer no respondió a la pregunta y eso causo extrañeza a Draco.

— No, desde un principio. Cuando me di cuenta de que se estaban tardando mucho en el pabellón, ingresé… pero ya era tarde.- Ambos policías se miraron unos a otros.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Han descubierto algo? – Les preguntó Draco.

— ¿Usted no notó nada raro en el cuerpo de ella?

— Entre el paro cardiaco y las heridas que tenía… eso ya es bastante decir ¿no? ¿por qué no son directos y me dicen qué demonios está ocurriendo?

— Señor Malfoy… - El hombre buscaba la mejor forma de expresarse, pero le costaba.- Su esposa… recibió descargas eléctricas muy fuertes antes de tener el accidente, consistentes con… con tortura.

— ¿Descargas eléctricas? – Y de inmediato miró a Blaise… Ambos sabían qué era eso… Un Cruciatus. Nada más.

— Así es…. El informe forense lo dice. Tenía quemaduras en la espalda y en sus pies… - Le explicó oficial Mars.

Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas. Debía ser cuidadoso. Si hablaba de más los policías podrían pensar que era sospechoso. En realidad debía mantener la calma y ver ese tema con Harry Potter. Él era Auror, y sabría qué hacer. Hasta ahora nadie del mundo mágico se había involucrado, porque pensaban que era un accidente. Pero esta nueva revelación daba entender que había sido un crimen.

— Señor Malfoy, sabemos que está pasando por un mal momento, pero debe ir a la estación de policía. Hay cosas que no nos quedan claras... además de la evidencia que hemos encontrado, tanto en el vehículo como en las cosas personales de su esposa, es necesario poder aclararlas con usted… Además estamos periciando el vehículo de ella… para ver por qué los medios de seguridad de éste no funcionaron.

— Sí, claro. Iré mañana… ¿está bien?

— Está bien. Bien señores, nos vamos. Deben descansar, imaginamos que han sido días muy pesados. – Le dijo la mujer dando la mano a ambos y saliendo junto al Teniente Cavagnauh quien también se despidió de Blaise y de Draco.

— Debes dar aviso inmediato a Potter.

— Lo sé. Voy de inmediato.- Respondió Draco acercándose a la chimenea.

— Draco… - Blaise le tomó el brazo.- Dime, ¿realmente no viste nada extraño en su cuerpo? Bueno, aparte del accidente…. ¿no te fijaste en algo más?

— No, Blaise. Creo que me centré en intentar salvarle la vida… desde un principio creí que era un accidente…

— Pero no lo fue… fue un asesinato.- Draco asintió con amargura. Ahora, aparte de la tristeza de haberla perdido se sumaba el crimen… a Hermione la habían asesinado.- ¿Quién la odiaba tanto como para matarla?- Draco negó con su cabeza, en ese momento no se le ocurría ningún nombre.

— Piensa, amigo… Me enteré que Ronald Weasley salió hace unos días del sanatorio de San Mungo… los Weasley han de saber algo de esa comadreja…

A Draco se le aceleró el pulso al escuchar esa información. Ronald Weasley ya había agredido a Hermione anteriormente, posiblemente quisiera terminar el trabajo que no culminó. Con esa información le bastaba. Si Hermione había sido asesinada, el principal sospechoso era Ron. Él la había amenazado de muerte y era muy probable que hubiese concretado dicha amenaza.

Se metió en la chimenea y al cabo de unos segundos comprobó que en la casa de Harry no había nadie… redireccionó su destino y se fue a La Madriguera. Odiaba usar ese medio de transporte, pero los Weasley vivían un poco alejados y la sensación de vértigo de la aparición le seguía provocando mareos por días. Y ahora era cuando más sano se debía sentir. Se lo debía a Hermione. Buscaría por dónde fuera al asesino de su mujer y lo haría pagar por ello.

Al salir de la chimenea, unos brazos corrieron a su encuentro. Molly Weasley que, con los años, había aprendido a querer a Draco como otro más de su extensa familia.

— ¿Cómo estás, hijo? ¿Y Scorpius?

— Bien Molly… necesito ver a…

— Acá estoy. - Era como si Harry presintiera que algo había pasado para que Draco llegara a esa casa, sobretodo sabiendo que hacía solo un par de horas habían sepultado a Hermione.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— La mataron, Potter. No fue accidente lo de Hermione. – Dijo de inmediato, dejando a todos en shock.

Molly se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y calló sentada en el sofá. Ginny corrió al lado de Harry y le tomó los brazos.

— Fue él ¿no? ¡Mi hermano lo hizo! – Gritó, mirando a su esposo y luego a Draco.

Draco negó, porque no lo sabía con certeza. Pero todo indicaba que el único sospechoso de la muerte de Hermione era Ronald Weasley quien, antes de ser apresado y posteriormente internado en San Mungo, la había amenazado de muerte.

— Mi hijo salió hace tres días de San Mungo… fue la mañana en que Hermione tuvo el accidente… - Fue Arthur quien habló sentado al lado de Molly que no podía contener el llanto.- Había dicho que se vendría directo a La Madriguera… incluso que pensaba usar un vehículo muggle… me sonó extraño, pero creímos que era porque quería gozar del paisaje… o algo parecido.

— Entonces ¿no saben nada de él?

— Nada. Malfoy. Ven, vamos al Ministerio. Debemos comenzar con la investigación. Te necesito para que me des algunos datos… primero quiero saber cómo te enteraste de que fue asesinato.

— Por los policías muggles… la autopsia forense arrojó que fue torturada con golpes eléctrico... ya sabes que es la única forma de explicar una…

— Maldición Cruciatus.- Dijo con voz suave Arthur.

— Harry, dime… ¿qué le pasará ahora a mi hermano si fue él quien ma… mató a Hermione? - Pero no fue Harry quien respondió…

— Yo mismo me haré justicia… Lo siento Molly… Arthur… pero si fue él quien me arrebató a Hermione… no me importará nada… - Dijo Draco mientras Harry besaba a Ginny para consolarla.

— Draco… hijo… - Molly se había puesto de pie.- Sé que se trata de mi hijo y que en muchas cosas puedo llegar a ser poco objetiva. Pero deja todo a la justicia… no puedes mancharte las manos tú también… piensa en tu hijo… Hermione no querría que lo abandonaras…

— Sí, Draco. Molly tiene razón. Anda pensemos bien las cosas antes de actuar…

Le decía Harry mientras con una mano tenía su capa y con la otra sacaba un poco de polvos Flu, para ingresar a la chimenea. Draco lo siguió, despidiéndose de la familia con solo un movimiento de su cabeza.

A eso de las once de la noche, Draco llegaba a su casa desde el Ministerio de Magia, nuevamente a través de la red Flu. Aún estaba iluminada toda la mansión, entendía que su madre, a pesar de la tristeza que envolvía a la familia, quería a toda costa evitar darle un toque fúnebre a la casa. Considerando que Scorpius estaba lejano a la realidad.

Quería ir a ver a su hijo que debía estar durmiendo en la habitación de Narcisa. Esos días su madre no se había querido ir al Departamento que compartía con Rafe pues le había dicho que se iba a quedar con él. Draco también había analizado la idea de pedirle a Rafe que definitivamente se cambiara a su mansión. Era una casa grande… podrían vivir todos juntos… pero ya conocía al testarudo profesor…. sabía que la respuesta siempre iba a ser negativa. Aunque el contexto ahora era distinto. Narcisa se encargaría de Scorpius… de abuela pasaría al rol materno…

Al poner un pie en la sala advirtió que en un sofá estaba sentado y dormitando Theo y en el sofá grande, Paige se encontraba acostada de lado. Blaise debió haberse ido antes.

Sus amigos se habían quedado esperándolo por todo ese rato que él demoró en el Ministerio. En la mesa de centro había una bandeja con restos de pan y un par de vasos con bebidas. De seguro Rácine les había dado algo para comer durante la espera. Él también necesitaba comer algo. Ya ni se acordaba cuándo había ingerido algo sólido… dos… tres días atrás, posiblemente. La amargura y la soledad se habían desquitado con su estómago impidiéndole que le llegaran alimentos. Pero ya las fuerzas estaban disminuidas y si quería enfrascarse en la búsqueda del asesino de Hermione, debía estar bien. Era médico y sabía cuál era el camino correcto.

Se acercó a Theo y lo meció en el hombro. Su amigo despertó de un brinco…

— ¿Alguna novedad? - Le preguntó de inmediato. En ese momento Paige también despertaba.

— Ronald Weasley salió de San Mungo el día que Hermione tuvo el accidente y nunca llegó a La Madriguera…

Theo se acomodó en su silla… él también compartía la sospecha en contra de Weasley. Mientras que con desesperación se acomodaba su cabello oscuro, buscaba las mejores palabras para entregar consuelo a Draco. Consuelo que sabía, jamás llegaría.

Paige movió su varita y trajo desde la cocina una taza con café y se la entregó a Draco.

— Gracias, Paige.- La muchacha sonrió y se volvió a sentar.

— ¿Qué han dicho en el Ministerio?

— Están igual que nosotros. Sin embargo, se ha dado orden a los Aurores de buscar a Weasley. Por lo pronto debo recuperar la varita de Hermione que han de tener los forenses muggles.

— Si quieres, Draco, yo puedo ir a buscarla.

— No te la darán, Paige…. es evidencia.

— Vamos, Theo… ¡Soy bruja! ¿o se te olvida eso? No te preocupes, Draco. Yo te la traeré. Me imagino que en el Ministerio, quieren revisar sus últimos hechizos ¿no?

— Así es.

— Que no se diga más. Yo mañana recupero la varita de Hermione.

— Primero voy a ir yo temprano a la estación de policía. Me quieren tomar declaración. Después haces lo estimes necesario. Pero, Paige, no debes dejar rastros.

— Draco… tranquilo. Sé qué tengo que hacer, ¿sí? - Paige le sonrió entregándole seguridad.

— Bueno amigo… ya que vemos que estás mejor, nosotros nos vamos… ¿No, Paige?

— Quizá Draco necesita que lo apoyemos en algo más.

— No muchachos, gracias. Este… Paige, dime… ¿Apareció Megara? No vino ni siquiera al funeral de Hermione.

— Eso también es extraño. Blaise… que se fue hace un par de horas, nos contó que los padres de Megara no saben nada de ella.

— ¿Y le han preguntado a Daphne? A ella me pareció verla hoy en la tarde…- Añadió Draco.

— Yo no me he atrevido a hablar a Daphne y pienso que Blaise tampoco. Ella está destrozada por la muerte de Hermione… siente que va se quedando sola en la vida… hace un tiempo murió su madre… y ahora esto… Además creo se siente responsable por lo que ocurrió. Recuerda que ella se quedó en la televisora ese día del accidente, porque quería revisar las imágenes con tranquilidad antes de que fuera la entrevista al aire. Por eso no viajaba junto a Hermione en su vehículo. Supongo que ha de creer que si ella hubiese conducido, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

— Yo debo hablar con ella. Debo evitar que haga una estupidez… mañana la iré a ver… debe saber que lo de Hermione no fue un accidente. Y por otra parte, creo que lo de Megara tampoco es casual. Daré aviso de inmediato a Potter. - Draco hizo un movimiento con su varita y un tigre blanco grande e imponente en medio de una hermosa neblina blanca apareció. Era su patronus, el cual dio un par de vueltas por la sala antes de desaparecer rumbo a la casa de Potter, dejando una pequeña estela en su andar.

— El mejor de los casos sería que Megara se hubiese ido con otro…. pero con todo lo que veo… espero no que no estemos frente a dos asesinatos.

— ¡Ni lo digas, Theo, por favor! - Paige lloraba, mientras su novio estaba con las manos en jarra mirando el piso. Draco dejó su taza en la mesa y abrazó a Paige.

— Tranquila Paige… esperemos que Megara aparezca…. confiemos en que solo sea un coincidencia y que ambos casos no se entrelacen, ¿sí? ¡Demonios! Yo mismo había dicho que me encargaría personalmente de que esa comadreja asesina no saliera más del sanatorio… y mira… al final… ni siquiera supe que lo habían dejado libre al muy desgraciado.

— Vamos amigo, no te martirices… él debió haber engañado a medio mundo para salir…

— Theo tiene razón, Draco… Ninguno de nosotros tiene culpa de lo ocurrió. Ese tal Weasley debe pagar por lo que hizo. - Draco solo asintió. Se le notaba que ya el cansancio le estaba pasando la cuenta.- Theo… es mejor dejar que Draco descanse… ¿Seguro que estarás bien? Si quieres, nos podemos quedar para acompañarte.

— No, amigos… ya bastante han hecho… deben descansar ustedes también.

— Okey, como quieras. Nos vemos entonces mañana… yo iré al hospital en la tarde, pero antes pasaré por la Casa de Acogida.- Le informó Theo.

— Sí. Debemos ver ese asunto. Hermione no querría que su fundación dejara de hacer su trabajo… Debo hablar con Daphne… y con todo el resto.

— Bien nos vemos.- Se despidió Theo. Mientras Paige abrazaba a Draco para luego ambos salir por la puerta principal.

La pareja comenzó a caminar hasta el lugar en donde estaba estacionado el auto de ellos. Apurando el paso, pues si bien la lluvia había cesado, el frío era intenso. Pero cuando Theo quiso tomar la mano de su novia, ella la rechazó quedándose detenida.

— Vete tú solo. Que yo me desapareceré. ¡Nunca más pienso subirme a una de esas porquerías muggles!

— ¡Vamos Paige! Ya sabemos que lo de Hermione no fue un accidente, que no fue una falla mecánica ni nada por estilo… esto fue un asesinato… anda ven conmigo.

— ¡Te he dicho que no!... Nos encontraremos en el departamento… ¿qué no entiendes?

— Paige… por favor… calma… yo solo…

— ¡Me tienes harta, Theo! ¡Harta! Déjame tomar mis propias decisiones… ¿hasta cuándo? - Dicho esto Paige desapareció dejando totalmente perplejo a Theo. Hacía ya un par de días que su novia estaba irascible pero en las últimas horas su carácter era de temer. Siempre había tenido un carácter fuerte pero ahora estaba insoportable.

Sin embargo, Theo sabía con qué calmarla. Paige amaba los masajes en el cuello. Como buen médico sabía qué puntos sensibles tenía su enfermera privada.

Luego de tomarse su taza de té. Draco fue a ver a su hijo al dormitorio de Narcisa. Ingresó sigilosamente, ahí vio a su madre acostada en una cama grande, mientras que su pequeño dormía al lado en una un poco más pequeña con unas barandas en las orillas para evitar caídas.

Se acercó, y advirtió que Narcisa dormía profundamente. Debía estar muy cansada… la pobre no se había separado de su lado en todo el proceso. Se merecía un descanso.

Luego giró y miró a su hijo. Era un ángel. Un niño hermoso. Sonrió al recordar sus propias palabras cuando le decía a Hermione que Scorpius se parecía a él… pero ahora cuando lo miraba… esa nariz fina… esas largas pestañas… incluso la posición en la que dormía… (de lado y un una mano apoyando su cara), era como ver a Hermione… sabía que todo lo que Scorpius hiciera o dijera de ahora en adelante, le traería a la mente a su Hermione. Su hijo sería su razón de vivir y el fiel reflejo de la mujer que más amó.

Lo besó en la frente y salió silenciosamente de la habitación, rumbo al suyo. Pero al poner la mano en la perilla de puerta, de inmediato lo invadió el dolor… en ese cuarto ya no estaba ella… y no estaría nunca más.

Ingresó y encendió la luz. Miró la cama. Estirada y sin ninguna arruga. Los almohadones dispuestos en la cabecera, como invitándolo al descanso.

El aroma a vainilla y jazmín era dueño del lugar… era su esencia la que estaba en ese cuarto… Sería un martirio quedarse allí, sabiendo que jamás la volvería a ver en ese lugar…

No quería llorar… ya no… Respiró profundo. Avanzó hasta el clóset, de donde sacó una cobija, regresando sobre sus pasos. Iría a dormir a un sofá… ni siquiera se le pasaba por la mente ir a otro cuarto porque sabía que si estaba en una cama, en algún momento de la noche la terminaría buscando a ella a su lado.

Antes de apagar la luz, se giró y miró la habitación…. "- Buenas noches, amor mío"- Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero tenía plena conciencia de su cuerpo... movió una pierna y luego una mano… Se sentía completa… y sin ningún dolor. Lentamente abrió los ojos, pero al hacerlo sintió como si en sus párpados hubiese cientos de partículas de arena. Le ardían… debía haber dormido más de la cuenta… ¿desde cuándo? No lo recordaba. Su boca estaba amarga… señal de no haberse lavado los dientes y también de no haber comido.

Al abrir completamente sus ojos se encontró con un techo blanco. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nada. Era un cuarto pintado del mismo color, sin muebles, ni adornos. Solo estaba ella acostada en un colchón en el piso. Se sentó, pero al hacerlo un dolor horrible sintió en su cabeza. Al tocarse se dio cuenta de estaba despeinada… y también desaseada… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

Se miró su ropa. Y solo llevaba puesta una playera blanca y sus calzones. Ni zapatos, ni pantalón… nada… ¡¿Cómo había ido a parar allí?! ¿Y en esa facha?

Se puso de pie y se sintió mareada. Ahora caía en la cuenta… había sido raptada… no recordaba mucho… solo que se había detenido en la autopista a prestar ayuda a alguien…. luego una luz… y de ahí… oscuridad….

— ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien allí? - Dijo golpeando la puerta que estaba cerrada por fuera. En ese momento, una trampilla con una rejilla de alambre se abrió en la parte inferior de la puerta y una bandeja con un vaso de leche, dos panes, tocino y agua ingresaba.

— ¡Ey! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me tienen aquí? - Gritó, pero nadie le respondió.

Luego de un par de segundos, nuevamente la trampilla se abrió y un ejemplar de un diario muggle le era entregado. Hermione lo tomó y lo leyó de inmediato: "- Ayer fue el funeral de Hermione Malfoy, creadora de la Fundación Mía Clearwater"…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué demonios? ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Yo no estoy muerta! Estoy acá… ¡Estoy viva! ¡Draco! ¡¿Draco dónde estás?! ¡Dios mío, mi hijo!

Los gritos desesperados de Hermione fueron escuchados por alguien que también despertaba de su letargo… al principio no conoció esa voz… pero luego supo de quién se trataba…


	3. Sobreviviré

Ronald Weasley escuchó atento los gritos ahogados del llanto de la mujer que debía estar a solo unos cuantos metros de su cuarto. Pero no se atrevía a contestar puesto que, al pegar su oído en la pared, podía advertir que alguien se paseaba por ese lugar, además a lo lejos lograba escuchar unas voces ininteligibles, aunque no lograba distinguir qué decían, podía darse cuenta claramente que una correspondía a un hombre y la otra a una mujer. Así las cosas, esperaría un tiempo prudente para poder establecer comunicación con la mujer que gritaba en las cercanías.

Por otra parte, por más que intentara reconocer el lugar, no lograba deducir en dónde se encontraba. Se hallaba en una habitación blanca, en cuyo centro había un colchón viejo tirado en el piso, un destartalado velador y su baño sin puerta, el cual contaba de un retrete a mal traer y una ducha oxidada y con moho en las paredes. También había una ventana, que daba justo con una muralla. Es decir, no tenía ningún referente que le pudiera entregar indicios de dónde se estaba.

Además no recordaba nada. La última imagen nítida que tenía en su cerebro era el momento en cual había pagado al taxista por haberlo trasladado hasta las cercanías de La Madriguera y de ahí en adelante todo estaba en blanco. No tenía que desgastarse mucho pensando para darse cuenta de que había sido víctima de un hechizo Obliviate. La pregunta era, ¿Quién había sido el causante? y lo que era más intrigante, ¿con qué fin estaba retenido allí? (como si fueran poco los cuatro años que estuvo encerrado en San Mungo…) Era evidente que había sido víctima de un secuestro, como también era obvio que también lo era la mujer que gritaba cerca de él.

A su mente viajaban diversas probabilidades, desde una fea broma de sus hermanos, la cual descartó de lleno al escuchar esos gritos desesperados, puesto que conociéndolos tan bien, jamás harían pasar un mal rato a una mujer; Incluso barajó en su mente una venganza de alguien ligado al clan de los "G.G" (Greengrass - Grissom), ambos recluidos en Azkaban desde hacía ya algunos años.

También llegó a pensar que el hecho de salir de San Mungo y verse libre nuevamente había sido solo una ilusión y que se encontraba en alguna celda de castigo o algo parecido. Pero luego reaccionó y analizó bien la situación: estaba retenido en algún lugar por alguien, ¿con qué fin? Ni idea, pero tenía que ver con ella… y eso lo había deducido en el momento que había despertado en esa habitación y al poco rato escuchó sus gritos… los gritos de Hermione… estaba seguro de que quien gritaba y decía que estaba viva era ella… ahora aparecía otra interrogante, ¿por qué ellos estaban allí? ¿Serían los únicos? ¿Estarían en manos mortífagos rezagados que querrían cobrarse venganza por la muerte de Voldemort? Entonces, visto de ese modo, era también probable que cercad de ellos estuviera Harry Potter.

Mientras no lograra comunicarse con Hermione, no tendría las respuestas. Conocía a la perfección la mente aguda y perspicaz de su amiga y ella deduciría qué les había ocurrido, o por lo menos, tendría sospechas de quién o quiénes estaban detrás de todo.

Al cabo de un par de horas los gritos de Hermione cesaron, a su vez la luz de la habitación ya se había ido. Sólo le quedaba un poco de penumbra del anochecer, de seguro algún foco de la calle era lo que lograba iluminar tenuemente la habitación. Por otra parte, por más que miró en el cuarto no vio ninguna fuente de luz eléctrica o algún interruptor de encendido. Los soquetes muggles para la instalación de bombillos estaban vacíos.

Mientras divagaba en la forma de cómo obtener algo más de claridad, la rejilla inferior de la puerta se abrió y le dejaron una bandeja con un vaso de agua, un pedazo de pan, papel higiénico, jabón y toalla.

No dijo nada. Pero ese detalle del aseo no debía obviarlo. Debía ser una pista. Volvió a pegar su oído en la pared y al cabo de un par de minutos escuchó un portazo lejano y luego un absoluto silencio. Respiró profundo. Estaban solos y quizá con cuántos hechizos de ocultamiento encima, por lo que era muy probable que Hermione no lo pudiera escuchar. Pero, nada perdía con probar.

— ¡Ey… Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás ahí? Soy yo… Ronald… Ronald Weasley.

En la habitación contigua Hermione estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama pues estaba que se congelaba. Si bien sus captores le habían dejado una bandeja con comida y útiles de aseo, nada, ni siquiera una mísera manta le habían arrojado y a estas alturas se encontraba totalmente fría. De seguro le daría hipotermia si seguía así. Al escuchar esa voz, su corazón le dio un vuelco. La conocía perfectamente, ¡¿Cómo antes no se le pudo ocurrir?! ¡Ronald Weasley estaba detrás de todo! ¡Era él quien la había secuestrado!

— ¡Debí haberlo adivinado! ¡Así que tú estás detrás de todo esto..! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡No te cansas de hacerme daño! – Le gritó a todo pulmón mientras Ronald en la otra habitación se acercaba a la pared.

— ¡No, Hermione! ¡Hermione, escúchame…! Yo también estoy secuestrado… ¿Me entiendes? ¡A mí también me han secuestrado! No sé qué está pasando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Tú también?

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Si Ron y ella estaban allí, entonces era muy posible que Harry también lo estuviera… ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Es que acaso había aparecido algún desquiciado Mortífago que quisiera cobrar venganza por la caída del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?

— Hermione… Hermione… ¿me escuchas? – Le volvió a preguntar una vez que ella guardó silencio.

— ¿Qué? – Hermione aún no procesaba bien la información, sin embargo comenzaba a moverse por la habitación en busca del sector en donde se escuchaba mejor la voz de Ronald.

— Si crees que Harry también es otro secuestrado, pues yo pienso lo mismo. Además creo que nos han dejado solos… ¿Hermione? ¿Me escuchas?

— Sigue hablando, Ron. Te estoy escuchando. No te calles.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Qué hables! – Con el tiempo había copiado la poca paciencia que generalmente tenía Draco y la comenzaba a expresar ella misma.

— Bueno… te digo que creo que estamos solos porque no se escucha ningún ruido.

En ese momento, Hermione llegó a un sector en la pared que estaba a su derecha y dio un par de golpes. Ronald al otro lado los sintió frente a su rostro.

— Estamos separados solo por este muro. – Le dijo. A estas alturas estaba convencida que Ronald le hablaba con la verdad y de que ambos se encontraban retenidos en algún lugar escondido.

— Así, es. Te escucho más cerca. Este muro no es de concreto pero es lo suficientemente firme para no poder traspasarlo. Me imagino que tampoco tienes tu varita.

— Ni varita… ni nada… estoy que me congelo.

— Yo por lo menos tengo algo más de ropa... mi chaleco y una chaqueta... pero ¿cómo te la puedo hacer llegar? – Ron, a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba, sentía algo de felicidad ya que el hecho de volver a hablar con Hermione, sin que ella le expresara su odio o él sin sentir ningún tipo de resentimiento, hacía que en medio de esa situación pudiera estar un tanto alegre. Era como remembrar sus años de adolescente en Hogwarts. Aunque ahí, muchas veces habían peleado, pero la mayor parte del tiempo fueron amigos. Y al parecer esa amistad podría volver a florecer aunque la situación fuese totalmente adversa.

— Ni idea…– Hermione se había sentado en el piso justo en el vértice de dos paredes, pegando su frente a la pared de su lado derecho.

— ¿Tienes ventana con cortina?

Ron miraba su ventana que sí tenía una gruesa, empolvada y vieja cortina. Si Hermione tuviera una de esas en su cuarto, podría protegerse y evitar congelarse.

Hermione miró al frente y efectivamente había una ventana allí, con una cortina. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió eso antes? Se acercó y de un jalón la logró descolgar. El polvo salió expelido por toda la habitación y quién sabe qué tipo de ácaros habría allí pero, considerando su situación, era la mejor opción que podía tener. Sin mayor miramiento, se envolvió con esa cortina y de inmediato pudo sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar el movimiento.

— Gracias. Por lo menos con esto no me congelaré. Ron, debemos hablar. Acá ocurre algo muy raro.

— Lo sé, pero yo no recuerdo nada.

— ¿Ah? Disculpa, no te escuché.

— Que no recuerdo nada…

— Creo que es difícil hablar a través de esta pared.

Hermione, miró nuevamente la habitación, buscando alguna forma de poder encontrar algo que la ayudara a salir o, por lo menos, tener un contacto más cercano con Ron. Era imperativo poder hablar directamente con él, no con ese muro interfiriéndose, ya que con ese tono tan alto alguien los podría escuchar. Pudo darse cuenta entonces que en donde se encontraba cautiva era una construcción muggle. Eso no tenía aspecto de haber sido construido por alguien con poder mágico, además era evidente que si ellos siendo magos estaban secuestrados debía ser por alguien con características similares a ellos.

De repente detuvo su mirada en un pequeño relieve en forma cuadrada ubicado a un costado de la pared casi a la altura del techo. Esperaba no equivocarse, pero aseguraría que se trataba del ducto de aire acondicionado que debía estar cubierto con un papel tapiz. Si lograba romper ese papel podría ver si efectivamente si había una rejilla cubierta y por ende, detrás el ducto. Pero era muy alto para alcanzarlo.

— Ron… Ron… Escúchame. Creo que podemos hacer algo… ¿me escuchas?

— Sí, dime.

— Observa la pared por sobre tu cabeza y dime si ves una especie de cuadro cubierto con el papel tapiz… es como poco notorio… debes fijarte en el relieve…

— ¡Ya lo vi! ¿Qué es? ¿Es una salida?

— No, es el conducto de aire acondicionado… algo que los muggles usan… Yo no alcanzo para subirme… soy baja de estatura y más encima estoy descalza, ¿crees que puedes trepar y tratar de ver qué hay allí?

— Sí, claro. – Lo haría todo con tal de recuperar la confianza de su amiga y lograr su perdón.

Ronald vio que tenía un mueble tipo velador cerca. Si Hermione le decía que ella no alcanzaba era porque en su habitación no había nada más. Acercó el mueble y trepó en él, tocó el contorno y efectivamente allí había algo. El problema era con qué rasgaba el papel, puesto que estaba elaborado de un material resistente y fortificado con la pintura blanca de las paredes y, además, totalmente adherido a la pared. Miró a su alrededor y lo único que tenía en frente era la ventana y los barrotes. Esperaba que no estuviera hechizada porque la iba a romper. Los vidrios le servirían de herramienta.

Envolvió su puño en la cortina y un certero derechazo logró romper el vidrio, agradeciendo a Merlín que éste no se encontraba hechizado. Sacó un pedazo del vidrio y con ello comenzó a romper el contorno de la salida del aire.

Una vez que lo cortó y, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, logró quitar la rejilla que estaba cubierta por el papel tapiz. Se encontró entonces con una especie de tubería oscura, aunque al final podía ver algunos puntitos con luz.

— Lo abrí y parece una especie de pequeño túnel. – Le informó.

— ¿Crees que podrías ingresar?

— Sí, claro que puedo. Me costará… pero lo haré. – El Ron de ahora tenía unos cuantos kilos menos, eso por el ejercicio realizado durante su proceso de rehabilitación, así como la alimentación sana a la que era sometido en San Mungo, así que sabía que cabría perfectamente por ese extraño tubo.

Tomó la cortina, y la dobló, metiéndola en entre sus ropas (por si a Hermione le servía) luego con logró trepar por la salida del aire acondicionado, que era pequeña pero lo suficientemente ancha para que él ingresara.

No entendía muy bien la lógica de Hermione, pero al parecer quería que conversaran frente a frente o en su defecto que le llevara algo para abrigarse. Lo bueno era que él tenía su camisa, su jersey y sobre este una chaqueta, con lo cual lograba mantenerse bastante abrigado… Pero ¿por qué Hermione no tendría ropa? ¿Qué le había ocurrido a ella?

Avanzó por el pequeño túnel a rastras, sabía que para llegar a la habitación contigua, el túnel giraría un par de veces antes de estar con Hermione. Mientras avanzaba vio en una de las rendijas del ducto, una habitación en donde había una mesa y una luz encendida. No, no estaban solos, allí había un hombre de espalda a quien no logró verle el rostro, aunque el físico le era familiar, gordo, grande y desparramado sobre una silla. Ya sabía de quién se trataba ¡Asqueroso Mortífago!

Sin hacer mayores ruidos avanzó por la curva y en consideración a la distancia, entendía que la próxima ventanilla cerrada debía ser de la habitación en donde mantenían a Hermione cautiva. Dio un par de fuerte golpes con sus puños y esta cedió, cayendo al piso. Hermione dio un pequeño saltito, aunque bien sabía que quien aparecería por el ducto, era Ronald.

— ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? – Allí estaba ella, envuelta con la vieja cortina, descalza, un poco despeinada y de pie frente a él. Le sonreía. Eso era una buena señal para el pelirrojo que si no hubiese estado tan oscuro Hermione habría notado que sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color muy parecido al de su cabello.

— ¿Cómo estás, Hermione? – Decía mostrando su cabeza por el orificio. Hermione notó de inmediato lo cambiado que estaba su ex amigo. Su cabello pelirrojo largo y su barba le hacían ver como otra persona, como más maduro.

— Presa… secuestrada… o algo parecido… ¿Puedes bajar? – Veía que para descender la única forma era de cabeza, y eso significaba un fuerte golpe.

— Eso intento.

Ronald estiró sus manos hacía el suelo. Hermione pensó que se caería pero no. Ron se deslizó casi como una serpiente cayendo en posición invertida, luego de lo cual giró sus palmas en el piso e hizo descender sus pies en forma suave, cual si fuese un gimnasta.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Ahora eres acróbata o qué?

— Aprendí defensa personal muggle y eso me ha servido para poder dominar mejor mi cuerpo, sin necesidad de magia… pero… ¡Vaya Hermione qué gusto verte!

— Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, pero sí me alegra saber que no estoy sola. – Hablaba mientras trataba de cubrirse las piernas con la cortina. Ron se veía amigable pero no obviaba todo el daño que le había causado en el pasado. Hubiese querido abrazarla y decirle cuánto la extrañaba pero sabía que Hermione aún estaba muy resentida por todo el mal que le causó. Sin embargo, el hecho de estar frente a ella, lo hacía sentir bien.

— ¡Ah, disculpa! Ten. – Ron sacó de entre sus prendas la otra cortina pero esa la dejó sobre el colchón del piso, luego se quitó su chaqueta, total él llevaba otras prendas debajo, y se la entregó a Hermione. Ella de inmediato se puso la chaqueta de Ron y el calor que traía ésta la abrigó de inmediato, con eso puso acomodar bien la cortina que tenía puesta como una especie de falda larga.

— Gracias.

— Si quieres te podría pasar mis calcetines… pero hace días que los llevo. – Hermione lo miró con asco. Ese era el Ron que ella acostumbraba a tratar de pequeña.

— No, gracias…– Sonrió sentándose en el colchón. Ron se acomodó a su lado.

— Hermione, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás acá?

— Ni idea. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevas tú en este lugar?

— No lo sé… desperté hoy en la mañana. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente… Y dime ¿Por qué tú estás casi sin ropa? No entiendo nada de lo que nos ocurre.

— Por esto Ron, mira.

Hermione sacó el ejemplar del diario muggle que tenía cerca de sí y se le entregó a Ronald. Este lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo en silencio, aprovechando que justo en el sector en donde se habían sentado, la luz de la calle llegaba. – Lo último que recuerdo fue que venía de la televisora estatal, luego de dar una entrevista… venía por la autopista escuchando música, cuando de repente vi una luz blanca segadora… debió ser el rayo de alguna varita… de ahí, nada más… debieron aturdidme. Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente.

Ronald escuchó a su amiga y luego terminó de leer la extraña noticia que traía como titular el diario, luego lo abrió y leyó el reportaje completo.

— O sea que todos creen que estás muerta… Esto es horrible… ¿cómo lo habrán hecho?

— Fácil… ¿no te suena a algo que usamos en segundo… y que parecía orina de trol?

— ¡Poción multiusos!

— Así es Ronald, aunque eso no cambia el ADN de las personas…

— ¿El qué? – Esas palabras para el mago sonaban como en mandarín.

— La información genética, Ron. Acá hay brujos oscuros metidos… alguien que se las quiere cobrar en contra de ti y de mí… Deben haber manipulado todo… sino, no me explico cómo Draco o Rafe no se dieron cuenta de quien ha muerto no era yo.

— ¿Rafe?

— Sí, otro médico. La actual pareja de Narcisa Malfoy.

Ron no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado al oír el nombre de Draco. Pero ya era hora de ir asumiendo que el hurón albino era el marido de Hermione y que más encima era con quien había tenido un hijo. ¡Pobres de ellos! A esta hora debían estar llorando la muerte de Hermione. Compadecía a Draco y no quería ni imaginarse el dolor inmenso que debía estar sintiendo en estos momentos. Peor debía ser el dolor sentido por el pequeño por la pérdida de su madre. Eso era una verdadera tragedia.

— Pero entonces, ¿a quién mataron?

— Ni idea… de todas maneras me da mucho miedo… estamos frente a alguien muy oscuro, Ron. Deben ser Mortífagos.

Ron guardó silencio. Hasta hacía solo unos minutos podría haber asegurado que no se trataba de Mortífagos, sino que estaba convencido de que se trataba de algo referido a su pasado como apostador, sin embargo, lo que vio en el trayecto lo hizo dudar de inmediato.

— En el trayecto, ¿lograste ver o escuchar algo?

— Hay un cuidador, lo acabo de ver… pero sabes estoy seguro que era Goyle… Gregory Goyle ¿Te acuerdas de él?

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero hasta donde yo sabía estaba preso en Azkaban ya que se le había comprobado algunos cargos de tortura…

— Debió entonces cumplir su condena. Estoy seguro que era él…

Hermione sintió que su estómago le dio una alerta de hambre, así que avanzó hasta la trampilla y sacó un pedazo de pan y se lo ofreció a Ron, mientras ella se llevaba otro pedazo a la boca.

— No te preocupes. A mí también me dieron pan y agua… Me lo comeré más tarde. – Le dijo mostrándole que dentro de su ropa estaba el pan muy bien guardado.

— Ron, estoy segura que esta casa es de origen muggle y que quienes la habitan (aparte de nosotros) son magos y por lo tanto no tienen conocimiento de que existen estos pasadizos de aire acondicionado. – Le indicó el orificio por donde había ingresado hacía algunos minutos.

— Yo no los conocía.

— Por lo mismo. No han de tener idea que estos ductos son comunes en la mayoría de las casas. Ahora bien, mira, acá hay una puerta que conecta a tu habitación pero al igual que el conducto del aire está cubierta por el papel… debe tener una cerradura.

Hermione se había puesto de pie y le indicaba el sector preciso en donde debía existir una puerta. Ron no lograba distinguirla bien, pero luego de tocar los relieves pudo comprobar que allí efectivamente había algo.

Ron extrajo de su bolsillo un trozo de vidrio de la ventana rota de su cuarto e hizo lo mismo que con el aire acondicionado. Al cabo de un par de minutos el contorno de la puerta estaba demarcado y el papel tapiz roto.

— Una puerta, pero cerrada. Y nosotros sin varita. – Ron la miró sonriente y a Hermione le extrañó esa sonrisa... era de sinceridad pura, como la que le brindaba cuando eran niños. Hizo un movimiento de cejas y con una certera patada la puerta se abrió ante sus ojos.

— Espero no hayamos hecho mucho ruido. Ahora estamos comunicados.

— ¡Vaya Ron! ¡Sí que estás cambiado! – El muchacho sonrió sinceramente al oír el comentario de su amiga. – Pienso que todo se nos está dando muy fácil. Es posible que lo estén haciendo para que tú y yo adrede nos comuniquemos… o algo parecido. No creo que lo hayan dejado algo al azar.

— Tienes razón. Debemos tener cuidado. Lo que sea que se traigan entre manos no tiene buena cara. Considerando que te han hecho pasar por muerta, creo que sinceramente esto tiene como fin último tu marido, Hermione.

— No te entiendo.

— Hermione, con tu muerte, ¿quién más pierde…? o ¿quién más sufre? Tu familia ¿no? creo que esto va dirigido a Malfoy y a tu hijo… Yo… lo siento.

— Mi hijo… ¡Dios mío! Draco…. – Hermione cubrió su rostro con sus manos y no pudo evitar el llanto. Ron, como tantas veces de niño y adolescente, cruzó su brazo por la espalda de Hermione y la abrazó. Ella al principio estaba rígida pero luego de comprobar que el abrazo de Ron era sincero, solo optó por poner su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Al fin parecía que lo había perdonado… no del todo… pero comprendía que todas las personas tienen opción a resarcir sus errores y comenzar de nuevo. Ron era una de esas personas.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Hermione se quedó quieta y levantó su vista. Algo en su mente había gatillado algo. Sí, Ronald tenía razón. El motivo de todo era Draco. Su esposo era fin último de ese secuestro.

— ¡Astoria Greengrass… ella está detrás de todo… Estoy segura!

Aquella misma noche, Draco se encontraba en la biblioteca de su casa mientras jugueteaba con el dije que era de su esposa. Durante la mañana había ido a prestar declaración a la policía muggle y, mediante un rápido hechizo logró crear un dije similar y traerse el original consigo. No podía hacer lo mismo con la varita… pero bueno, esperaba que Paige hubiese tenido más suerte. En cualquier momento llegaría la morena, le había llamado avisándole que tenía buenas noticias.

Mientras tanto Draco trataba de esconder su tristeza escuchando una suave música de piano, utilizando un aparato muggle que Rafe le había regalado para su cumpleaños, indicándole que eso era una especie de micro-mini-componente… ya poco le importaba dar con el nombre exacto. Para eso siempre estaba Hermione para corregirle… ¡Tanto que la extrañaba!

Seguía mirando el Dije y recordando cuando se lo regaló. Parecía ese recuerdo tan lejano y a la vez cercano, porque entre sus manos estaba esa joya que colgó en el cuello de su esposa por tantos años y ahora ella jamás lo volvería a lucir. Recordaba con tristeza cuando ella se lo quitó de un tirón cuando él le contó que Astoria estaba embarazada y ella le dejó diciéndole que se casara con esa harpía.

Se sirvió un vaso de whisky y mientras lo bebía sintió que en la puerta principal sonaba el timbre. Al cabo de unos segundos escuchó que Paige conversaba un par de palabras con Narcisa que debía haberla recibido antes de subir a su dormitorio.

Luego de uno o dos minutos, la enfermera que había conocido en Sudán y que era novia de Theo llegaba a la biblioteca.

— Hola Draco… te traje esto. – Y le entregó la varita de Hermione.

— Debo llevarla hoy mismo al Ministerio. – Draco la tomó como quien tiene en sus manos la joya más delicada y la guardó en uno de los gabinetes de su escritorio.

— Draco, ya es tarde, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar? Tu madre me acaba de decir que no has comido en todo el día. Necesitas alimentarte.

— Gracias Paige, pero no puedo. Además no tengo ganas.

— Debes recuperarte si quieres estar bien para tu hijo. Anda… conozco un buen cafetín por acá cerca… Ni pienses que te pensaba llevar a un restaurante elegante… anda… vamos por un par de hamburguesas y unos tés ¿sí?

— Y Theo ¿no estás con él? – No quería resultar desagradable ni menos grosero, pero realmente no le apetecía salir. Aunque, a decir verdad, su estómago clamaba por ingerir algo.

— Está de turno. Le dije que te vendría a ver y que te sacaría a comer algo. Anda… tu madre está con tu hijo… ¡hombre debes recuperarte! Eres médico, debes ser fuerte… por ti, por tu hijo, por todos los que te rodean. Creo que a Hermione no le gustaría verte en este estado. Anda Draco, vamos. Será algo rápido. Además hace meses que no como algo tan norteamericano como una hamburguesa.

— Vale. Deja avisarle a mi madre. No quiero que se preocupe. – Lo había convencido. Al fin y al cabo, saldría por un corto rato. Y la invitación no era mala del todo. En verdad necesitaba comer algo pero algo no tan elaborado. Una hamburguesa o un hot-dog estaría bien. Con ello recordaría su tiempo en la Universidad y los días en Médicos sin Fronteras en donde esa era la "_especialidad de la casa_".

Draco salió de la biblioteca y Paige suspiró satisfecha. Sacaría como fuera a Draco de ese lugar. Pero antes tomó su celular e hizo una llamada. Mientras colgaba Draco apareció con su saco oscuro y con las llaves de su auto.

— Yo conduzco… – Dijo seguro.

— Ok. Vamos entonces en tu vehículo.

— ¿Le avisaste a Theo?

— ¿A Theo?

— Pensé que hablabas con él.

— No. Él sabe que estoy contigo. Estaba hablando con una colega.

Mientras tanto en La Madriguera, Ginny bajaba las escaleras, acababan de dormirse sus hijos y ella estaba muy cansada. Sin embargo, quería estar un rato con su madre. Molly se encontraba sentada en el sofá de dos cuerpos con un tejido sin terminar en sus manos y con la mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación. Ginny se recostó en el sofá y puso su cabeza en las piernas de su madre. Ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a su hija.

— Extraño tanto a Hermione. – Otra vez una lágrima caía de sus ojos, la cual limpió con el puño de su chaleco. Molly sintió que su hija lloraba, mientras ella también intentaba contener su llanto.

— Yo igual la extraño. Siento que he perdido a una hija. – Molly sacó del bolsillo de su delantal un pañuelo y lo utilizó para secar su nariz. – Tengo tres hijos menos… estoy muerta en vida… Fred, Ron, Hermione… – Ginny se incorporó y miró a su madre.

— ¿En realidad crees que Ron tuvo algo que ver? – Molly suspiró profundo y negó con su cabeza. – Yo tampoco madre. Lo vi con tantas ganas de superarse.. de ser otro, que dudo que todo haya sido una mentira. Pero, él es el principal sospechoso.

— ¿Qué piensa Harry de todo esto?

— No me ha dicho. Pero creo que él también tiene sus dudas. Me dijo eso sí, que en el Ministerio están investigando todo y que… – En ese momento Harry llegaba por la red Flu. Mientras se quitaba un poco de ceniza, Ginny corrió y lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry le sonrió con tristeza y la besó en forma suave en los labios.

— ¿Estás bien? – El rostro de su marido tenía una notoria preocupación, pero no era solo eso, sino que al parecer tenía información que participarles.

— Tengo noticias.

Molly se limpió las lágrimas mientras Harry se acomodaba en su sofá, luego de quitarse la capa.

— Contactamos al taxista muggle que Ron llamó ese día para que lo fuera a buscar a San Mungo.

— ¿Y? – Preguntaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

— Bueno el hombre dijo que lo había traído hasta el camino de Las Grosellas… o sea hasta unos doscientos metros de acá…

Ambas se miraron extrañadas. ¿Con qué motivo habría llegado Ronald hasta las inmediaciones de La Madriguera para luego irse tras Hermione? Eso no tenía lógica.

— Eso pone una duda en la sospecha ciega que se tenía en contra de Ron. Es ilógico pensar que se haya quedado de juntar con alguien cerca de acá o que haya utilizado un taxi muggle para despistar. Existe la certeza de que posiblemente sea alguien del clan de los "Ges" que estén de tras de Ron… puede incluso que el caso de Ron con el de Hermione ni siquiera estén ligados… además se suma la desaparición de Megara…

— ¿Todavía no aparece? y Blaise, ¿cómo está? – Ginny se preocupó por Zabini. Si bien no eran tan amigos, tanto él como Theo formaban parte del círculo de los Malfoy – Granger y por ende siempre estaban compartiendo espacios, ya sea en reuniones de amigos o eventos.

— Bueno, hoy lo vi… y está mal… muy triste. Dice que la última vez que vio a Megara iba a salir con Paige y de allí nunca más la volvió a ver.

— ¿Y qué dice Paige? - Le preguntó Ginny.

— Le dijo a Theo que se separaron luego de hacer un par de trámites, pero de ahí no tiene mayor información. Todo esto es muy extraño.

— Hijo, mi instinto de madre me dice que todo está ligado. Los tres tienen un punto en común… no sé cuál es, aparte de que se conocían, pero creo que hay algo más. No sé qué, pero hay que averiguar.

— Yo también Molly, así lo creo. Mañana tendremos novedades a partir de la varita de Hermione… Tengo entendido que hoy la iba a recuperar Draco o la misma Paige… mientras tanto yo debo volver al Ministerio. Saldré a hacer unas rondas. Estamos rastreando los lugares en donde puede estar tanto Ron como Megara.

Draco había aceptado cenar en un restaurante al paso con Paige. Era uno de esos locales en donde las mesas están pegadas al piso y los asientos parecen de microbuses. Draco se devoró una hamburguesa y ella un hot-dog, todo al muy estilo norteamericano que tanto extrañaba Paige.

— ¿No te dan ganas de regresar a tu país, Paige? – Le preguntó para cortar un poco el silencio entre ambos y también para intentar pensar en otras cosas y dejar de sentir ese vacío enorme que habitaba su pecho.

— Claro que sí… pero acá tengo trabajo y me gusta lo que hago.

— Y tienes a Theo.

Al ver la pequeña mueca dibujada en el rostro de la mujer, Draco se dio cuenta de que las cosas entre ella y su amigo, no andaban bien. Ya en una oportunidad el mismo Theo le había confidenciado que entre él y Paige existían muchas diferencias, además que de continuo estaban peleando, sobretodo por eso de los turnos en el hospital en donde había semanas enteras en que no se veían y eso lamentablemente jugaba en contra de la relación.

Paige solo respondió con un suspiro. Draco entendió que no que no quería hablar del asunto.

— Entonces, cuéntame ¿te costó mucho recuperar la varita de Hermione? Porque yo quise recuperarla, pero entre tanta pregunta inquisidora de los muggles me fue imposible. Lo único que pude rescatar fue el Dije que le pertenecía.

— No, no me costó mucho. Creé una réplica a la cual le puse una inscripción pequeñita, "_no apto para niños menores de 3 años_"… para que creyeran que era un juguete.

— Sí, lo mismo les dije yo, que era un juguete de Scorpius, no sé si se lo creyeron, pero con eso que le pusiste ahora lo creerán... aunque si ya la han periciado y no vieron esa inscripción, posiblemente comiencen a dudar.

— La vieron, no te preocupes… en el informe dice que es un juguete. – Paige le cerró un ojo a Draco, dando a entender que con magia todo se podía realizar. – ¿Te apetece un trago? yo quiero una cerveza…

— Ando al volante, no podría.

— Eres Mago, Draco. Luego nos desaparecemos y mañana recuperamos el auto… Anda ¿sí? En tu casa te estabas ahogando en un vaso de whisky solo, por lo menos ahora nos ahogaremos juntos.

— No me gusta la cerveza.

— Entonces pide otro trago para ti.- Draco se rascó la cabeza, estaba confundido. Hacía tan poco que acababa de sepultar a su esposa y ahora estaba en un bar con una hermosa enfermera a punto de tomarse unos tragos. Sabía que estaba mal… pero también sabía que a Hermione no le gustaría que se encerrara por siempre en casa a llorar su dolor.

— Solo un vaso. Creo que vino estaría bien.

A eso de las tres de la madrugada y luego de haber conversado de lo humano y lo divino con Paige, sin tocar el tema de su dolor por la reciente pérdida, aparecían ambos en la puerta de la casa de Draco.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

— No, gracias. Quiero llegar pronto a casa. Tengo turno a las ocho y debo dormir un poco. Dejaré mi auto acá y mañana lo paso a buscar. Voy a desaparecerme.

— Bien. Gracias por todo.

— Gracias a ti. – Paige se acercó a Draco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y le sonrió. –Fue agradable la velada… entre hamburguesas y hot-dogs. Hasta mañana…

— Mañana no iré al hospital. Quiero ir al Ministerio a llevar la varita de Hermione.

— Bien. Entonces vendré en la tarde. Buenas noches. Trata de no faltar tanto al trabajo, mira que a tu jefe no le gustará que su mejor cirujano no esté.

— Ese jefe se tendrá que aguantar si mi… no volveré a urgencias… Haré lo que tanto quería Hermione: me haré cargo definitivamente de la dirección. – La mujer le sonrió.

— Esa es una buena noticia. Nos vemos, entonces. Y descansa.

Draco ingresó a su casa y sentía un dolor extraño en su pecho y una sensación que no sabría describir, era algo similar a la culpa por ser infiel. Era una sensación tan desagradable que hasta una especie náusea sintió en su estómago. ¿Sería por el beso de Paige? ¿O por la conversación sostenida durante la noche con la morena? O ¿Por un par de sonrisas que ella le logró arrebatar? Sí, era por todo eso. ¡Era un maldito desgraciado que acaba de perder a su mujer y ya andaba saliendo con otra!

— Hermione… mi vida…– Dijo mirando hacia la habitación matrimonial que compartió con su esposa y a la cual no pensaba ingresar.

Subió al cuarto de su madre, en donde se encontraba también la cama de Scorpius. Narcisa aún estaba despierta, sentada en la cama leyendo un libro mientras en la del lado estaba su pequeño que dormía de revés, sumergido en su mundo de fantasía y sueños, alejado de la triste realidad que embargaba a su hogar.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien madre… todo bien.

— Hijo… Rafe me ha propuesto que me lleve a Scorpius unos días a la casa de campo que tiene en Perth… quizá podríamos ir los cuatro… No sé… ¿qué dices?

— Madre… no dejaré que te lleves a Scorpius a Escocia… Ve tú con Rafe… falta les hace estar solos porque desde que le dijiste que eras bruja, veo que la relación se ha ido enfriando… no dejes que eso pase. Yo veré cómo me las arreglo con mi hijo. Por último Molly Weasley puede apoyarme, Ginny también podría… incluso lo puedo dejar en la guardería del hospital.

— ¡Draco por favor! Tu hijo tiene sangre mágica, no puede estudiar con muggles… No lo digo por el famoso tema de la sangre, ni nada por el estilo. Lo digo porque sabes que pueden ocurrir cosas que luego no sabrás cómo explicar. Lo otra opción que tienes es el internado mágico… cosa que yo jamás permitiré.

— Jamás barajaría esa idea. – Dijo serio y convencido.

— Y la tercera opción, que considero la más adecuada, es que tú tomes a tu hijo y te vayas de viaje… un viaje largo… lejos… así te olvidas de todo por un tiempo. Dinero tienes de sobra hijo… el hospital se maneja bien y la fundación. Sabes que tienes buenas profesionales a cargo. Tu salud mental lo necesita.

Draco no sabía qué responder. Su madre tenía razón. Debía comenzar su proceso de sanación, sin embargo debía primero llorar su dolor, resignarse a la pérdida y eso no sabía cuánto iba a durar. Además, si las causales de la muerte de Hermione no estaban claras, él no se podía ir. Debía estar presente y saber qué había ocurrido realmente con ella. ¿Quién había sido el que la había alejado de su lado? Sin tener esa pregunta respondida la opción de irse por un tiempo era totalmente fuera de lugar. No lo haría. Primero debía saber quién o quienes estaban detrás de todo.

— Lo sé madre. Trataré de sobrevivir, tal como lo habría querido mi amada Mía. Pero mientras no sepa la verdad me mantendré acá. Por lo demás, yo sería feliz que tú hicieras tu vida.

— Y tú… la tuya. Mientras tú no te hayas estabilizado como corresponde yo no me iré con Rafe. Me quedaré a tu lado. Scorp necesita de su abuela.

Ronald vio la hora en su reloj de mano y pudo darse cuenta que eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Hermione se había quedado dormida a su lado. La acomodó bien en el colchón y la cubrió con la otra cortina que había traído. Se iría a su cuarto porque temía que alguno de los captores decidiera entrar y descubrir que habían logrado comunicarse. Así que evitaría problemas yéndose de lugar. Esperaba que no entraran ni repararan en el corte del papel tapiz de la pared en donde estaba la puerta. Aunque como bien dijo Hermione, si eran magos los captores, poco se darían cuenta de los detalles muggles que tenía la casa.

Además, había percibido algunos movimientos en el pasillo. Debía de haber un guardia u otro malhechor merodeando y fiscalizando que todo estuviese tranquilo. No había ventanas que dieran al pasillo por lo tanto no entendía cómo los observaban. Según Hermione no se encontraba ninguna cámara muggle instalada y suponía que estaban encerrados a su destino solamente. Por lo mismo, ambos sospechaban que sus captores lo que menos querían era que los reconocieran. Aunque según Hermione ella estaba segura que no se trataba de mortífagos o de cómplices de los G.G, si no que era algo que tenía que ver con Astoria. El detalle extraño del jabón, la toalla y el papel higiénico eran detalles femeninos. Eso, sin ser sexista, pero esa acción, por muy estereotipada que fuera estaba ligada netamente al género femenino. Esa mujer había hecho mucho daño a su relación con Draco. Intrigando, mintiendo y manipulando. Estaba segura que Astoria estaba detrás de todo. Por lo mismo temía que Daphne fuese otra víctima.

A eso de las siete de la mañana una mujer con ropa sencilla, un jeans, zapatillas bajas y un chaleco grueso de lana ingresaba a una casa antigua situada en los suburbios de Londres. Era una construcción de unos tres pisos y que durante mucho tiempo estuvo en total abandono. Hasta que ella la había logrado rentar para llevar a cabo allí parte de su venganza. Sí, esa mujer era Astoria Greengrass que vestida de esa forma pasaba desapercibida entre el resto de la gente, para evitar sospechas.

Su plan estaba dando los frutos que esperaba. La sangre sucia estaba encerrada, la mantendría viva hasta que llegara el momento de asestar el golpe final y para eso faltaba un poco de

tiempo…. En cuanto al estúpido de Ronald… jamás pensó que ese pelirrojo se hubiese reformado.

Aquella mañana en que apareció en las inmediaciones de la casa de Weasley, convencida de que éste la apoyaría. Pero no fue así. Al explicarle su presencia allí y con la seguridad de que el hombre la apoyaría de buenas a primeras, le contó rápidamente sobre sus planes. Pero el muy estúpido se negó a apoyarla, incluso la había amenazado con dar aviso al Ministerio. Debido a eso no tuvo otra opción que lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor y transportarlo hasta este lugar. Luego de lo cual no dudó en borrarle memoria. No quería dejar rastros.

Debió haberse imaginado que la "sangre de héroe" de Weasley siempre estuvo latente. Fue una tonta al cree que podría contar con su ayuda. Pero bueno, ya vería qué hacía con él y la otra chica. Esa tal Megara, que por haber estado en el momento y en el lugar equivocado, había terminado prisionera. Esa mujer no llevaba nada mágico, podría asegurar que era Muggle, pero bien sabía que había estudiado en Hogwarts y que había estado presa en la casa de los Malfoy. Esa mujer tenía algo extraño. No sabía bien qué hacer con ella. Pero como fuera, no la iba a dejar morir de hambre… al menos, no todavía. Desde que la había tomado prisionera había dado órdenes de no alimentarla, pero ya habían pasado cinco días… se moriría si seguía así. Le diría a su ayudante que la sacara del cuarto en donde estaba y la dejaría en otra habitación. Con luz y un baño. – "_Deberían agradecérmelo… después de todo no soy tan mala_" –

Avanzó por el jardín de la casa por un angosto camino de piedras e ingresó luego de meter la llave. Llegó hasta un cuarto en donde estaba un hombre casi de su edad, gordo, alto, medio calvo y de aspecto desordenado. Era Gregory Goyle, quien luego de salir de Azkaban, hacía solo un par de meses, había sido contactado por Greengrass para que la apoyara en su venganza, a cambio de una buena paga, el hombre gustoso había aceptado. Sobre todo porque él también tendría oportunidad de vengarse de unos cuantos que lo habían despreciado.

— Quiero que hoy des de comer a la sangre sucia de O`dowell. – Decía sacando una pequeña caja envuelta en terciopelo negro de unos veinte centímetros y la colocaba en la mesa. Se encontraba sentada en una mesa y con su varita logró acercar una taza de café desde la cafetera que estaba a un par de metros de ella. – Además debes cambiarla de habitación, para que se pueda asear. Aún no tengo claro qué haré con ella.

— Está bien. Lo haré en un rato más. Pero dime, ¿Cómo se ha portado tu amiga? – Goyle miró la caja e hijo un movimiento extraño con sus ojos.

— Bien. Es una excelente aliada. – Acariciaba su caja como si fuera una especie de mascota. – Es silenciosa, tranquila, obediente... Mejor de lo que esperaba. - Goyle sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su aliada.

— ¡Ah…! Te tengo "El Profeta", mira lo que dice el titular.

Goyle le entregó el ejemplar del diario mágico mientras engullía un pedazo de pan con algo de cecina en su interior. Astoria lo miró con asco al ver que el hombre masticaba con la boca abierta y se le resbalaban unas migas por la boca.

Astoria tomó el periódico y leyó de inmediato "– _LA MUERTE DE LA HEROÍNA DE GUERRA: ¿MUERTE ACCIDENTAL O ASESINATO? Como todos ya saben hace unos días recibimos la lamentable noticia de la muerte de nuestra querida Hermione Malfoy, casada con el médico y mago Draco Malfoy. La muerte de Hermione habría sido accidental, según las primeras informaciones. Sin embargo los peritajes muggles dejaron muchas dudas al respecto, llegando a la conclusión de que no se trató de un simple accidente vehicular, debido a las lesiones en el cuerpo de Hermione que daban a entender, según los muggles, algún tipo de tortura. Nosotros los magos, sabemos qué maldición deja esos rastros__.__No obstante, nuestras fuentes oficiales mágicas, no han querido dar a conocer cuál sería el tipo de maleficio utilizado, aunque muchos creen que se trata de un Cruciatus que derivó en un accidente. _

_En este mismo tema, es importante indicar que ese aquel día había salido del Sanatorio de San Mungo, el ex amigo de nuestra heroína, Ronald Weasley, encerrado durante cuatro años por problemas de salud producto de sus graves acciones que lo llevaron incluso a amenazar de muerte a Hermione Granger (su apellido de soltera). Así que en estos momentos el primer sospechoso de la muerte de Hermione es nada más y nada menos que uno de sus amigos. Lamentablemente con los años, el famoso trío dorado ha quedado totalmente desintegrado… sigue en página 34_"-

— Bueno... entonces no fue tan malo al final de cuentas tener a Weasley también.

— A ese me dan ganas de matarlo de una vez.

— ¡Pues te aguantas! Ya tendrás tiempo de divertirte con Granger, O´dowell o incluso con el mismo Weasley. Tranquilo amigo… paso a paso construiremos nuestra venganza. ¿Sí? No debemos apresurarnos.

— Tienes razón.

— Pero bueno, dime, ¿Qué tal tu ayudante?

— Bien. No sabe a quiénes vigila. Solo le interesa el dinero. Es eficiente y no cuestiona.

— Eso está bien. Con respecto a lo "otro"… pues he pensado que hoy mismo debes llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan. Sabes a qué me refiero. – Una sonrisa malévola se formó en los gruesos y feos labios del hombre. – A las nueve de la noche sale de la famosa Casa de Acogida de la estúpida de Granger. No usa magia. Toma un vehículo y se va a su departamento. Tú decides dónde interceptarla.

— Lo haré apenas suba a su auto. Esta vez tu hermanita no se me escapará.

— Quiero que sufra… que grite… que llore… y por nada del mundo le borres la memoria… quiero que cada día de su vida recuerde el día en que se hizo mujer.

— Así será Astoria, no dudes de ello.


	4. El maldito

Ya ni siquiera sentía sus manos pues las sentía totalmente adormecidas debido al tiempo que éstas llevaban atadas en su espalda. Tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí tirada en el piso. Estaba sucia, descuidada, hedionda… incluso se llegaba a sentir totalmente degradada. Tenía cinco días sin poder moverse. Hasta se había orinado en su ropa y el hedor de ella misma la hacía llorar. Iba a morir de hambre y sed, y nadie iría a socorrerla. Hacía dos días que no probaba una gota de agua. Ese grandulón que conocía de Hogwarts, por lo menos le había llevado un poco de agua, pero nada de alimento. Y ya sentía que su cuerpo no respondía. Sentía que llegaba pronto su fin, mientras que su cerebro no lograba aún ensamblar los eventos que concluyeron con ella amarrada y arrojada en ese desván.

Había salido en la mañana de la Casa de Acogida de la Fundación Mía Clearwater, luego que Daphne le solicitara que realizara un par de visitas a unas dueñas de casa, las cuales habían egresado hacía solo unos días de la residencia y su misión era ver en qué condiciones se encontraban, lejos de sus agresores. En ese momento, salía de su turno del hospital mágico, que estaba entre la residencia y el hospital muggle de los Malfoy-Granger, Paige Adams, la novia de Theo, quien amablemente se había ofrecido para llevarla en su auto al lugar que quisiera. Le había dicho que estaba de descanso, pero que no se iría a casa aún pues estaba disgustada con Nott.

Así que ambas salieron juntas a realizar dichas visitas. Sin embargo, solo visitaron a un par de mujeres, puesto que Paige la invitó a tomar un café y a comer algo a un restaurant al paso, el cual acostumbraba a frecuentar pues era el único lugar -según Paige- en donde hacían las mejores y verdaderas hamburguesas norteamericanas, y al que solía ir siempre que terminaba sus turnos de noche. Además le había dicho que pretendía sólo comer lo necesario pues quería continuar luego con las visitas que tenían programadas.

Fue en el trayecto desde el estacionamiento hasta el restaurant en donde se encontraron con esa mujer: Una rubia hermosa, pero era una hermosura ensombrecida por la maldad, era delgada y con grandes y llamativos ojos color verde esmeralda. Ella la conocía, pues había sido la primera esposa de Draco Malfoy: La venenosa de Astoria Greengrass. Tanto Paige como ella sabían acerca del mal causado a Hermione y a su marido, y no se explicaban qué querría ahora con ellas. De seguro nada bueno sería.

Si esa mujer pretendía iniciar alguna pelea de varitas entre brujas, debían todas ser cautelosas, puesto que ese lugar estaba atestado de muggles. Era casi imposible iniciar una pelea sin ser advertidas por los transeúntes.

— Se suponía que vendrías sola. ― Fue lo que le dijo a Paige, quien no entendió a qué se refería la mujer, pues la había mirado a ella indicando no comprender. Luego advirtió también que esa mujer la miraba a ella en forma extraña.― ¿Y tú quien eres? ― Le preguntó.

No alcanzó a responder cuando un golpe en la espalda la hizo caer de rodillas, mientras escuchaba el sonido de un motor que se acercaba a ellas. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un vehículo tipo furgón utilitario de estacionaba detrás de ambas, y de que Paige también había caído al piso. Entonces supo que habían sido víctimas de un hechizo aturdidor. Lo que no es explicaba cómo a vista y paciencia de todos ella había actuado. Suponía entonces, que la mujer no estaba sola y que con sus ayudantes, había modificado la memoria de los muggles presentes.

Ahora se preguntaba cuál había sido el destino de su amiga, dónde estaba en estos momentos y lo no menos importante, ¿dónde estaba ella? Megara O'dowell Sanders… Sí, ese era su nombre y recordaba cada detalle de su vida. Hacía un repaso de ella para comprobar que no había espacios en blancos o algo que no concordara. Temía también haber sido víctima de algún Obliviate, pero sin embargo, todo parecía en su lugar. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué estaba en ese sitio?

Hacía unos días atrás creyó escuchar unos gritos, pero ella estaba tan casada, que imaginó que era Hermione quien gritaba. Debió ser un sueño, o una pesadilla… o ¿era que también Hermione estaba cautiva como ella? Esperaba que pronto todo acaba… quería morir luego, puesto que el dolor producido por el hambre era horrible. Sí, morir sería lo mejor. Pero, ¿cuánto podía vivir una persona sin alimentos ni agua, antes de morir? Esperaba que no mucho. Temía a la agonía y al dolor de éste… pero de seguir en ese estado, muy pronto caería en ese estado.

Intentó moverse hacia un lado, en busca de la línea de luz que se colaba por la parte inferior de la puerta que estaba en el costado superior de la habitación. Por la ubicación de ésta, infería que se encontraba en el desván o en el subterráneo de alguna construcción. No quería ni imaginar qué alimañas podrían estar cerca (ratones o arañas), pero a estas alturas quizá agradecería la muerte por picadura de arácnido, posiblemente esa forma de morir sería más rápida que morir de hambre.

Sentía su garganta seca, su boca amarga, y se sabía con un hedor que ni ella misma lo soportaba, debía ser un desastre. Quizá pasara mucho tiempo antes de que alguien encontrara su cuerpo y para ese entonces, lo que ahora le preocupaba (su higiene) sería lo que menos importaría a los forenses.

Mientras intentaba imaginarse caminando por la orilla de la playa en un atardecer de verano para tratar de ocupar su mente en otra cosa, que no fuera un buen baño y alimentos, la puerta que estaba un par de metros por sobre ella se abrió de golpe, y una figura fortachona logró distinguir en el umbral. Definitivamente era un hombre, lo pensó por la figura poco agraciada, alta y regordeta que lograba distinguir. Este movió una mano y encendió una luz. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad absoluta, sintieron el golpe del ardor y del dolor al ver claridad.

Cerró sus párpados fuertemente por un par de segundos, mientras escuchaba los fuertes pasos del desconocido descendiendo por la enjuta escalera que estaba pegada a la pared y sin pasamanos.

Sentía que su corazón se le iba salir del pecho. Tenía miedo. No quería volver a experimentar lo que vivió hacía años atrás en la Mansión Malfoy cuando esos dos la violaron delante de Voldemort y de Bellatrix. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas que el motivo de su encierro obedeciera a otros motivos, no a aquéllos.

El hombre la cogió fuertemente del brazo (los cuales tenía amarrados a la espalda con una soga), obligándola a ponerse de pie. Con la varita, el hombre soltó las ataduras inferiores para que Megara pudiera caminar. En ese momento, la joven abrió bien los ojos y lo pudo reconocer.

— ¡Tú! ¿pero qué pretendes? Yo te creía en Azkaban. ― Gregory Goyle no dijo nada, solo comenzó a avanzar con ella hacia la salida, casi arrastrándola. Si bien tenía libre las piernas, por el nulo movimiento Megara poco y nada podía hacer para dominarlas.

Ella tenía miedo de lo que venía. No quería imaginar el castigo al cual podía ser sometida. Esperaba que de una vez la matara y se dejara de torturarla. La inanición era una tortura horrible. Sentía que se secaba por dentro, que su propio se consumía asimismo sacando nutrientes de sus órganos internos. Era un dolor inmenso, invalidante y por demás angustioso.

— ¡Suéltame por favor! Déjame ir…

— Tú no nos interesas, O'dowell. Pero pensándola bien, quizá me vuelva a divertir contigo una vez más. ― Megara se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, ¿qué intentaba decir ese hombre?

— ¿Qué? ― Le preguntó, aunque ya comprendía a qué se refería. Goyle rió con maldad.

— ¿Ya te olvidaste de que una noche Crabble y yo jugamos contigo hasta que te desmayaste…?

— ¿Fueron ustedes? ― Ya era imposible ocultar su miedo y el llanto la estaba invadiendo. ― Tú y ese… pero… ¿cómo? Draco estaba allí… ¿cómo no los reconoció?

— Draco no tenía idea que estamos allí esa noche. El Señor Tenebroso nos puso un hechizo para que nadie nos reconociera. Dudaba de los Malfoy, y no estaba equivocado. El traidor de Draco se casó con la sangre sucia de Granger… ― Mientras hablaba su mano apretaba con fuerza del débil brazo de Megara Haciendo que esta gimiera de dolor. ― Pero ¿sabes? creo que ahora tendrías que bañarte en una poción desinfectante antes de pensar en juntar mis partes con las tuyas. Hueles a pescado podrido.

Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la claridad, intentaba grabar en su mente el lugar por dónde caminaba. Avanzaba por un pasillo, en donde lograba ver varias puertas, suponía que eran habitaciones, mientras que en frente se encontraban con un ventanal el cual daba a un jardín cuyas plantas estaban secas y descuidadas. Por lo que podía suponer que esa casa había estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo. Era una especie de casona antigua, de acuerdo a lo que lograba distinguir y por el mal estado en que se encontraba.

Al llegar al fondo del pasillo, Goyle dio una fuerte patada a la puerta y esta se abrió de par en par. Era un baño, pequeño y descuidado: el inodoro se veía sucio, un lavamos con una llave oxidada y al frente una ducha, pero sin cortina. Vio que en un aparador había una muda de ropa. Se acercó y vio que una especie de delantal, como un vestido abotonado en la parte delantera de color gris, un calzón nuevo en caja, una toalla y un jabón.

— No creas que es para que te veas linda. Es porque Astoria no quiere que ninguno se enferme. Los quiere a todos sanos para llevar a cabo su plan.

— Astoria… Astoria Greengrass, la ex - esposa de Malfoy… y dime Goyle, cuando dices "_que ninguno se enferme_", debo suponer que no solo yo estoy secuestrada… ― El hombre se encogió de hombros, como no dando importancia a lo preguntado por Megara. ― ¿Dónde está Paige? ¡¿Qué le has hecho asqueroso?!

— A ella nada… es más, ella está bien, trabajando al lado de Astoria. Es una excelente aliada y ahora te bañas como niña buena. Tienes tres minutos para sacarte la caca que tienes pegada… ― Con su varita le soltó las ataduras de las manos y luego la empujó hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con un conjuro.

Megara de inmediato abrió el grifo de agua y como pudo con sus dos manos cóncavas y unidas logró beber el preciado líquido. Era como si el ardor de su pecho se fuera como por encanto. Bebió largos sorbos puesto que su sed era inmensa. Sin embargo, sintió que se mareaba, debía ser por hambre. Se tranquilizaría y haría lo que tenía que hacer si quería seguir con vida.

Se quitó la ropa sucia y de inmediato se metió bajo el chorro de agua, mientras limpiaba su cuerpo pensaba en lo dicho tanto por Astoria, aquel día en el estacionamiento cuando dio a entender que esperaba que Paige Adams llegara sola al lugar, y ahora Goyle daba a entender que estaba coludida con Astoria. Eso era extraño. Demasiado… Paige no conocía a Astoria. Ni siquiera estudiaron juntas. Debía ser una especie de timo para confundirla. Ella conocía a Paige y no tan fácilmente se iba a dejar embaucar por una mujer como Astoria. No, antes de emitir un juicio debía indagar.

Cuando se hubo bañado y vestido con esa bata gris, sosa pero limpia, le dio un grito a Goyle para avisarle que ya estaba lista. Éste, de inmediato abrió la puerta y la tomó del brazo para conducirla a otro lugar. Contó cada puerta por las que pasó, dejando grabado cada detalle de lo que veía. Todo le podría servir a la larga.

Luego el grandote de Goyle la empujó a una de las habitaciones, cayendo estrepitosamente de rodillas. Sabía que se había hecho daño, pero no dijo nada, debía estar tranquila y serenarse. Esperaba que pronto le dieran algo de comer. Por lo menos ya no tenía sed y se encontraba limpia.

A eso de las diez de la mañana Paige Adams ingresaba al hospital de la Fundación Mía Clearwater, en donde Draco era el Director. Sin embargo, suponía que éste aún no asumiría ese cargo hasta que saliera de su duelo. En todo caso no era con él con quien quería hablar, sino que se dirigía a las oficinas de la administración que estaban en el segundo piso, allí debía entrevistarse con el Jefe de Personal a quien ya le había adelantado el motivo de su visita: le había pedido autorización para hacer uso de sus vacaciones. El hombre, sin pensarlo dos veces y, dado que entendía a la perfección el dolor que podían estar sintiendo todos los cercanos a Hermione Malfoy, había optado por autorizar los días de feriados legales acumulados por Adams durante todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando. Sumaban casi cincuenta días hábiles es decir casi dos meses y medio en que no iría a trabajar.

Al salir de la oficina de administración y descender al primer piso, se encontró de frente con Theo en el pasillo, quien ya estaba en su turno en emergencias pues reemplazaba a Draco ese día, por lo que era posible que terminara realizando un turno de 24 horas.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, vio de inmediato un rechazo de ella hacia él. Sucede que habían vuelto a discutir en la noche, pero esta vez había sido más fuerte que las anteriores. Tanto, que Paige había salido del departamento y no había vuelto a ver, sino hasta ahora. Por eso su mirada lo intimidaba. Temía que ella lo volviera a rechazar. Esa relación cada vez iba peor. Por más que intentara arreglar los problemas, Paige se las ingeniaba para hacerlo aparecer a él como el culpable de todo. Y él sabía qué ocurría. Su novia quería seguridad, quería saber que la relación de ellos era estable y que perduraría en el tiempo. Era él quien no se animaba a dar el paso siguiente. Sabía que si seguía así, ella se cansaría y lo dejaría.

— ¿Podemos hablar? ― Le preguntó luego de un par de segundos.

— No hay nada qué decir, Theo. Ya ambos lo tenemos claro. Esta tarde sacaré mis cosas de tu depa… y me iré por ahí. ― Hizo un gesto con su mano como no dando mayor relevancia a su nuevo destino.

— Paige, por favor… ¿A dónde te irás? No seas tonta. Esta es otra pelea más… no la hagas más grande, porque no lo es. Sé que ambos no estamos bien… que a todos nos ha afectado la muerte de Hermione, pero debemos seguir… Además comprendo bien, cómo te has de sentir por Megara, siendo que fuiste tú última en verla…

— ¡No quiero hablar de Megara! ¡Todos piensan que yo sé algo…! Me da la impresión de que todos piensan que estoy ocultando información… ¡Hasta tú Theo…! ¡Tú igual lo crees!

— No amor mío… No es así. Si te dije que a lo mejor podrías haber olvidado algún detalle, lo hice sin mala intensión. Anda vamos al turno y luego en la noche lo conversamos bien con una copa de vino ¿sí? ― Theo le había tomado las manos a su novia, pero ésta las quitó de inmediato.

— No… yo no voy a trabajar. Acabo de pedir mis vacaciones. Simplemente no puedo trabajar. Siento que no me concentro…― Theo asintió. Comprendía lo que le ocurría. Es más, hacía días que la notaba distraída en el trabajo, pero lo asociaba a la tristeza que todos estaban experimentando por la reciente muerte de Hermione.

— Bueno, entonces ve a casa y descansa. En la noche conversamos mejor.

— Ya te dije Theo. No viviré más contigo. Iré de retirar mis cosas hoy. Creo que es lo mejor. Nuestra relación va de mal en peor… Ya no me soportas ni yo te soporto.

— Paige, amor, no digas eso. Sabes que son peleas tontas, sin mayor fundamento. Yo te, mi amor.

— Pero yo no a ti. ― Theo sintió un pesadez tan grande en el pecho al oír esas palabras, que vio en un segundo, como un niño, con ganas de llorar… pero debía reprimir ese llanto… esa estupidez social en donde decían que los hombres no podían expresar sus emociones… ¡¿qué malo tenía ser sentimental?¡ o ¿llorar por amor? Pero no se permitía ni siquiera pensarlo. Era un Nott… de una familia fuerte y arraigada en el machismo, típica idiosincrasia del poder hegemónico masculino entre los magos (y muy arraigada también en muchas familias muggles). Fuerte ante la adversidad, ese era el lema.

— Como quieras. ― Respondió dando un fuerte suspiro. Asintió con sus ojos acuosos, pero no se permitiría llorar. No. Él jamás. ― Procura dejar todo ordenado cuando retires tus cosas. ― Le dijo voz ahogada pero en un tono indiferente, dejándola sola mientras avanzaba por el pasillo rumbo a su oficina.

Aquel día Ron y Hermione en su cautiverio, habían conversado durante la mañana antes que, calculando la hora del almuerzo, apareciera el vigilante. Hermione estaba decidida a gritarle un par de cosas a pesar de que Ron le había pedido que se controlara, posiblemente el hombre reaccionara violento y se ensañara con ella.

Estoy acostumbrada a tratar con este tipo de hombres que, apoyándose en su fuerza bruta, son capaces de agredir. Pero yo no voy a quedar sin hacer nada. Debo intentar hacer algo.

Así le había respondido y conociéndola sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. Además comprendía la desesperación de ella. Extrañaba a su hijo y a su marido. Y ellos la creían muerta. ¡Qué difícil sería todo cuando ellos se enteraran de la verdad! Sería difícil… sí, pero a la vez una alegría enorme al ver de regreso a alguien que creían irremediablemente perdido.

Cuando Hermione sintió que la rejilla inferior de la puerta se abría y vio deslizarse una bandeja con un trozo de pan, un vaso con agua y un plato con algún tipo de sopa, supo que era hora de hablar.

— ¡Hola! Ayúdame por favor… ― La voz de Hermione se escuchó suave y suplicante, tanto que el hombre que entregaba la comida se detuvo. Conocía esa voz. Ahora la identificaba perfectamente. Hacía un par de días solo escuchó gritos y llantos, con lo cual no la había logrado asociar con nadie, pero ahora sabía a quién tenían prisionera.

— ¿Hermione Granger? ― Él sí fingió su voz mediante un hechizo para evitar que lo reconociera.

— ¿Eres Gregory Goyle?

— No. ― Respondió sincero. Goyle solo se dedicaba a ver televisión y a reportar una que otra cosa a la persona que los había contratado. Él no la conocía pero suponía que tenía que ser alguien que buscaba venganza y ya sabía de quién contra quien iba esa venganza. Era contra Draco Malfoy, quien en estos momentos creía que su esposa estaba muerta, sin embargo, acababa de darse cuenta de que en realidad la tenían raptada en esa casa.

— Sea quién seas, por favor ayúdame… nos tienen secuestrados… Ronald Weasley está conmigo. Por favor da aviso a mi esposo, a Draco Malfoy. Te lo ruego, por favor… también tengo un hijito pequeño que me ha de extrañar.

El hombre que ya estaba en sus veintitantos años no quiso hablar. No quería dar pistas, ni menos que Hermione se enterara de quién era él. Había aceptado el trabajo solamente porque necesitaba el dinero, pero jamás se imaginó que se trataba de un secuestro. ¿Y si iba a parar a Azkaban? ¿Y si esa "jefa" quería matarlos? ¿Estaría dispuesto a ser cómplice de asesinato solo por un par de galeones más? Debía irse. Cobraría su paga y desaparecería. Sería lo más lógico… ¿Daría aviso a Malfoy que su esposa estaba viva? No lo sabía con certeza.

Caminó unos pasos, tomó otra bandeja y avanzó unas cuatro puertas más allá. Al abrirla vio a una muchacha rubia sentada en la cama, totalmente demacrada. Sabía quién era y quizá ella lo reconociera, pero lo años habían hecho mella en su bello cabello rubio y su tan atlética figura masculina. Sin embargo, al verlo la muchacha le sonrió, pero no era porque le hubiese sido familiar, sino por recibir la bandeja con alimentos que éste le traía, la que atacó en forma desesperada.

Salió tranquilo, al parecer la muchacha no se dio cuenta de quién era él. Colocó cerrojo, más no tenía que preocuparse por poner hechizos. La casa que se veía destartalada y vieja, tenía poderosos hechizos de ocultamiento y de protección. Se notaba que Goyle sabía ocupar bien sus conocimientos en artes oscuras enseñadas por Voldemort. Pero por lo demás resultaba ser un perfecto zángano. Echado todo el día en el sofá, engullendo comida muggle, gaseosas y viendo imágenes en un aparato también muggle. Televisión le decían.

Hermione escuchó cuando el hombre se alejó. Pero algo le decía en su corazón que un impacto había causado en el hombre. Le dio la impresión de que ese "No" que el desconocido había articulado había sido con voz no natural… intentando esconder su verdadero tono. ¿Sería acaso que la conocía? Esperaba haber movido aunque fuera una fibra de su corazón y que diera aviso a Draco. Pero eso era pensar en milagros. Si ese hombre que le dejaba los alimentos sabía que tenían a personas secuestradas, era obvio que era una persona sin escrúpulos, por algo estaba delinquiendo.

Se quedó apoyada en la pared, mirando lo poco apetitosa de su comida, pero debía ingerir alimentos, no se debía debilitar. Mientras decidía si se tomaba el agua…. o el agua de la sopa, Ron abrió despacio la puerta que los unía.

— ¿Te respondió algo?

— Lo único que dijo fue "no"…. pero estoy segura que su voz era fingida…

— Yo creo era Goyle.

— No… yo estoy segura que el que nos trae la comida es otro… ― Se acercó a la bandeja y tomó el trozo de pan y se lo comenzó a comer. ― Hace un rato creí escuchar llorar a alguien…― Continuó diciendo.

— Yo igual lo escuché. Ha de haber otra persona… en un rato más haré un recorrido por esas tuberías del aire "condimentado" y veré qué encuentro.

— Se dice "Acondicionado"…. Pero Ron, debes tener cuidado, Ron. Si esta gente ha sido capaz de raptarnos, muy posiblemente sean capaces también de matar.

— Ya mataron Hermione. Te recuerdo que alguien murió en tu lugar. ― Hermione respiró profundo, esa sensación de no saber nada del mundo exterior la estaba consumiendo por completo… y lo que es peor, Draco la creía muerta… su hijo se creía sin madre. ¡Dios qué desesperación más grande!

— ¡Tengo una idea…! ― Exclamó de repente, sobresaltando a su amigo. Se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón. Ron no entendía qué quería Hermione.

— ¡Oye tu, desgraciado! ¡Imbécil que me traes la comida! ¡A ti te hablo, animal!

Ron quería reír, sabía que no era la ocasión para hacerlo, pero las palabras salidas de la boca de Hermione no sonaban como insultos, es más, resultaba casi tierno escucharla gritar esos "improperios".

— Si quieres causar algún efecto, Hermione, debes usar garabatos…

— ¿Sí? ¿Garabatos? ― _"Y lo que estoy diciendo, ¿qué es?" _― Se preguntó.

— Así es, garabatos. ― Le decía Ron en voz baja.

— Este… sí… Sí, está bien… ¡ Oye cabrón!

— Más fuerte…

— ¡Oye cabrón desgraciado! ¡ A ti te hablo, hijo de la condenada puta que te parió!

Ron hizo un gesto de aprobación y al parecer había surtido efecto. Escucharon unos pasos acercarse, por lo que se quedó pegado a la pared sin hacer ningún ruido.

— ¡Mira imbécil! ¡Dile a la desgraciada loca de Astoria que sé que ella está detrás de todo esto… y dile que apenas pueda, yo misma la voy estrangular… debió matarme cuando pudo…!

— ¡Calla Granger! ― Ese definitivamente era Goyle. ― Ya te mataremos a su debido tiempo. Ahora guarda silencio.

— Así que era ella ¿no? ¡Estúpido! Te lo dije solo para sacar mentiras por verdades. ¡Sigues siendo igual de patético que en el colegio!

Ron escuchó que el hombre intentaba abrir la puerta, por lo que de inmediato se metió en su habitación. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba Goyle, más gordo y ancho que nunca, con su varita en mano.

— ¡Asquerosa Sangre Sucia! ¿cómo te atreves? ― Le gritó saltando saliva de su boca por todas partes.

— ¡Me atrevo, mierda, porque eres una escoria que se esconde en la grasa que te envuelve para agredir!

— ¡Maldita sangre sucia! ¡Crucio! ― El hombre, sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó la maldición imperdonable sobre el cuerpo de Hermione.

Hermione sintió un dolor agudo en todo su ser, era como si agujas gigantes le fueran clavadas en diversas partes. El dolor era horrible, pensó que moriría.

— ¡Suéltala maldito! ― Ron saltó de su cuarto y con una buena patada, había logrado desarmar al hombre, saltando la varita de éste un metro lejos de él. Luego, haciendo uso de sus conocimientos en defensa personal, logró darle un buen golpe de puño uno en el estómago y otro en el rostro. Cayendo éste al piso, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder dejarlo inocente. Goyle tomó la varita de inmediato y los volvió a apuntar.

— ¡Desmaius! ― Gritó y Ron se cayó al suelo aturdido.

— ¡Tú te vienes conmigo, asquerosa puta! ― Y jalando fuertemente el cabello de Hermione la arrastró por el pasillo.

Hermione recobraba de apoco la conciencia al sentir el dolor que el hombre le causaba al tirar de su cabello con tal fuerza. Avanzó con ella, momento en el que Hermione logró ver que era una casa antigua, parecida a las coloniales sudamericanas, con un patio central y habitaciones por la orilla, No pudo seguir observando, porque el hombre abrió de una patada una puerta y la empujó hacia adentro. Era todo oscuro, y sentía que caía y caía. Su cuerpo se golpeaba con los escalones, hasta que por fin había llegado al suelo, sabía que la arrojado a un sótano o algo parecido. Logró ver cuando Goyle largó una risotada y cerró la puerta.

Cerró los ojos. Sabía que se estaba desmayando. Perdía de apoco la conciencia. Lo único que en su mente logró ver fue la imagen de su amado hijo, Scorpius en brazos de adorado Draco. ¡Cuánto los extrañaba! ¡Cuánto deseaba verlos y que supieran que ella estaba viva! ¡Más viva que nunca! Los amaba y lucharía hasta el cansancio para volverlos a ver… cerró los ojos en su mente estaba al lado de ellos… segura y feliz.

Durante la mañana Draco había ido temprano al Ministerio a entrevistarse con Harry y el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, quien le dijo que tenía a todo el ministerio a su servicio, y que no escatimaría en recursos para buscar a los culpables de la muerte de Hermione. Draco no estaba muy convencido de aquello. Si hasta quienes dieron con que la muerte de su esposa había sido un asesinato fueron los muggles, no los Aurores. En estos momentos incluso llegaba a confiar más en esos policías que en la gente con poder mágico. Pero sabía que debía ser un poco como los políticos, sonreír y asentir, mientras que por dentro pensaba todo lo contrario.

Sabía que Harry se sentía disminuido a raíz de los sucesos ocurridos, además entendía la desconfianza que éste último tenía en su gente. Los días pasaban y no había rastro ni de Megara, ni de Ron, menos de los asesinos de su mujer.

Un poco hastiado y cansado, y por qué no decirlo, también decepcionado, se retiró del Ministerio a eso del medio día, luego que revisaran la varita de Hermione y que no hallaron nada puesto que los únicos hechizos que lograron ver fueron cotidianos… uno para traer una ropa de su hijo, otro para reparar un juguete, uno para buscar las llaves del vehículo... En fin, la varita no reveló nada importante, así que se la devolvieron, puesto que desde ahora, él sería nuevo el dueño. Hubiera deseado ver el último conjuro que mostrara con qué contra quiénes había luchado. Pero no. Nada de eso había. Se iría a su casa, quería estar un tiempo con su hijo. Jugar con Scorpius le hacía olvidar por algunos minutos la ausencia de su amada Mía.

Generalmente, cuando un mago o una bruja moría, su varita descansaba en el féretro. Sin embargo la muerte de Hermione había sido sin otras circunstancias. La varita había ido a parar a la policía muggle como evidencia, luego rescatada por Draco y al final analizada por Aurores en el Ministerio…

Quizá en unos años, cuando el dolor cediera, permitiría que la varita fuese a parar dentro de la tumba de su Hermione. Mientras tanto, el tenerla con él, entre su ropa, era como si una parte de ella, aún estaba viva.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y Daphne Greengrass daba un gran bostezo frente a su computador. Suspiró y miró el escritorio. No era su escritorio, era del de Hermione. Ahí sobre éste había una foto de ella junto a Draco y su pequeño. Los tres reían felices. Esa foto había sido tomada el día del cumpleaños número cuatro de Scorpius. Estaban los tres frente a un pastel, en donde el niño acababa de apagar las velas y ellos reían porque el niño tenía un poco de crema en la nariz.

Daphne tomó la fotografía y pasó su dedo índice por encima del marco. ― "Te extrañamos tanto, amiga" ― pensó mientras la volvía a su sitio. Hermione era amiga de todas, las quería a todas por igual… a Anne, a Paige, a Megara y a ella… eran todas sus nuevas amigas. A veces hasta sentía un poco de celos por Ginny Potter, porque le daba la impresión de que le dedicaba más tiempo a la pelirroja que al resto. Pero sabía que Hermione dividía su corazón entre todas.

Recordó a Megara… ¿qué sería de ella? Temía lo peor, luego de haberse enterado que la muerte de Hermione no había sido casual sino un asesinato, supuso de inmediato que lo de Megara tampoco era casual. Temía que corriera la misma suerte que Hermione. Esa angustiosa espera y el sentirse en ascuas, le carcomía el alma… ¿Cómo era posible que sus dos mejores amigas ya no estuvieran con ella? De ambas… el mayor dolor era el perder a Megara. Hermione ya descansaba y sabía que tarde o temprano tanto ella como Draco y el resto de quienes tanto la amaban, encontrarían el consuelo. Sin embargo, el hecho de no saber nada de Megara… de pensar en que estuviera siendo torturada o en agonía, la hacían desesperarse de una manera que jamás imaginó.

Sí, a pesar de los años y de que Megara tuviera pareja, ella la seguía amando. Desde que la conoció supo que esa chica rubia, decidida, sin temor a la verdad y dispuesta a hablar de su dolor para ayudar al resto, era la mujer que ella quería, que reunía todas las cualidades que sus antiguas novias no tenían. Pero solo había un "pero"… Megara era heterosexual y se lo había dejado claro. Si bien había pasado por una experiencia traumática durante su claustro en la antigua Mansión Malfoy, nunca había dudado de su género y, a pesar de lo mal que la pudo haber pasado, había logrado sobrellevar ese doloroso episodio con entereza y gallardía… más, era vedada para ella. Megara tenía clara su inclinación sexual, y esa seguía siendo hacia los hombres… Le había dicho que jamás se le pasó por la mente renegar de su sexo y que por más cruel que llegara sonar, jamás se enamoraría de una mujer. Es más, le dijo claramente que ella amaba Blaise Zabini, con quien ya compartía departamento desde hacía un tiempo y con quien incluso pensaba formar una familia.

Y al recordar a Blaise… lo había visto en la mañana cuando había ido a la fundación a entrevistarse con Maxwell, el abogado. Por lo que logró entender, la investigación estaba en punto un muerto, ya que ninguna pista los llevaba a buen puerto. Era como si Megara O'dowell hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y… ¡Esa tonta de Paige! Había dicho que se había separado de ella luego de ir juntas a hacer unas visitas a unas mujeres que habían sido usuarias de la residencia. Dijo que nada raro había visto. Pero Daphne estaba segura que Paige había pasado algo por alto, detalles que ahora servirían de mucho en la investigación. Pero cada vez que intentaba abordar el tema con la enfermera, ésta decía que le daba pena, que no recordaba que se sentía mal porque pensaba que todos la culpaban a ella. Le daría tiempo a que se calmara, pero estaba segura que Paige había obviado algo… y ese algo era importante para la investigación.

Ordenó un par de papeles y luego se acercó al perchero para retirar un abrigo. Antes de irse al estacionamiento para sacar su vehículo e irse a su departamento, salió por el pasillo hasta la sala en donde había un bebé de unos ocho meses durmiendo en una cuna, el cual era vigilado por una educadora, quien en ese momento estaba a un lado de la cuna escribiendo en un laptop.

La mujer al verla la saludó sonriente. Era común que Daphne, antes de retirarse, las pasase a saludar o a dar una ronda.

— Ha estado mejor el niño… la madre aún no ha sido dada de alta, pero esperamos que mañana pueda ingresar. ― La mujer se refería a un caso que era emblemático en la residencia. La madre del niño era una mujer maltratada y abusada por su pareja. A tal extremo había llegado ese abuso que la mujer había terminado hospitalizada y el niño sin nadie que se hiciera cargo de él. Era por eso que las autoridades habían derivado al pequeño a la Fundación Mía Clearwater hasta que la madre se recuperara.

— Bien. Cualquier cosa me llamas a mi celular.

— Como diga, señorita Greengrass.

Daphne acarició la cabeza del pequeño y este se movió un poco en la cuna: ― Ya vendrá tu mamita, hijito… no estás solo. ― Le dijo al niño y sonrió a la educadora.

Daphne tenía fama en la residencia de ser en extremo preocupada por cada caso y que los asumía como verdaderos retos. Todos esperaban que, con el lamentable fallecimiento de Hermione, Daphne quedara definitivamente como Directora, que hasta ahora se desempeñaba como Jefa del área Técnica. Aunque todo dependía de la decisión de Draco Malfoy, el marido de Hermione, tomara al respecto. Aunque a Daphne lo que menos le importaba era el cargo. Su vida estaba consagrada a ayudar a las mujeres que sufrían maltrato. Si era de educadora, bien. Si era de Jefa, bien. Y si era de Directora, también le gustaba la idea. Todo, con tal de estar cerca de ellas y prestar su apoyo desinteresado.

Daphne salió por el pasillo, rumbo al estacionamiento, el cual se encontraba hacia el costado de la residencia, en un lugar circundado con árboles, pero bastante iluminado. Estaba acostumbraba a manejar hasta su departamento, en raras veces usaba la desaparición. Y esta noche quería disfrutar un poco manejando, debía relajarse ya que habían sido días muy duros para todos. Si bien había preferido estar un poco lejos de Draco, -se acercó a él sólo para darle el pésame- fue porque no quería atosigarlo, entendía que quería estar con su hijo y con su madre en estos momentos. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con él.

Sacó la llave de su bolso y mientras dirigía el mando a distancia para abrir su auto, sintió que alguien la observaba. Giró su cabeza hacia el lado y lo vio. Ahí estaba Gregory Goyle. Lo había visto en el funeral de Hermione, pero no lo saludó. De solo recordar las asquerosas insinuaciones que le hacía a ella cuando ambos estaba en Hogwarts, sentía que se le revolvía el estómago ¿qué querría a esa hora? Si su sexto sentido no la engañaba, de seguro, no era nada bueno. Debía estar alerta.

— Buenas noches, Daphne Greengrass. ― Lo miró sorprendida porque el hombre tenía levantada su varita en señalar de intimidación. Quiso hacer un movimiento para sacar la de ella, pero este ya había gritado el encantamiento de desarme.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿A qué has venido?! ― Tenía ambas manos levantadas para demostrarle a su atacante que ella no iba a intentar hacer nada.

— Vine a verte… ― Goyle se había acercado demasiado a ella, y clavó su varita en el cuello de la muchacha. ― Sigues igual de hermosa que en el colegio… ¿tienes novia?

— Eso no te importa. ― Su voz temblaba. Tenía miedo, ya que estaba segura que esa visita no era fortuita. Los hechos de una u otra forma se debían entrelazar.

— No. ― Le respondió mirándolo a los ojos. La idea era no mostrarse débil ni sentir que él la intimidaba. Sin embargo hubiese querido dar vuelta su cara. Ese hombre expelía un hedor horrible: entre fosa séptica y animal muerto.

— En todo caso… brujita… lo que hagas no me importa

— ¿Y entonces, qué quieres?

El hombre sonrió con malicia y miró por sobre la cabeza de Daphne, quien no entendió qué hacía. Sin embargo luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacía, pero ya era tarde. Era solo un distractor para que, cobardemente le diera un fuerte golpe de puños en el rostro cayendo ésta irremediablemente al piso inconsciente por la fuerza desmedida utilizada.

Goyle miró ambos lados y sonrió, nadie los había visto. Su furgón utilitario se acercó al movimiento de su varita, levantó a la muchacha de las axilas y a rastras la subió en el vehículo. Una vez arriba de éste, con unas sogas que tenía dentro, y mediante magia, éstas se adhirieron a las muñecas y los tobillos de Daphne, quien ya comenzaba a moverse. Él tomó un sucio trapo que estaba debajo de uno de los asientos y se lo introdujo a la fuerza en la boca que a ésta le fuera imposible articular palabra.

El vehículo emprendía marcha y ella estaba aterrada, con sus pies golpeaba la puertezuela del vehículo, quería romperla y saltar, pero era imposible… si tan solo tuviera su varita… Se calmó un par de segundos y con su propia saliva, en forma pausada mojó el trapo que tenía en la boca, lo suficiente como para poder apretarlo con sus dientes y hacerlo más pequeño, al fin lo logró y lo escupió.

— ¡Suéltame asqueroso! ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Acaso tú mataste a Hermione y a Megara?

Goyle apretó sus manos al volante. Sabía que se la hacía difícil conducir ese artefacto muggle y le resultaría peor si esa mujer seguía gritando. Con toda la rabia apretó el freno, por lo que Daphne y producto de la inercia provocada, azotó su cabeza con un extintor que estaba en una de las esquinas.

Goyle abrió la puerta, totalmente fuera de sí, amenazándola nuevamente con su varita.

— ¡Cállate, perra! Cuando despiertes sabrás para qué te quiero… ¡Desmaius!

A esa misma hora, Draco, quien ya había acostado a su hijo y cenado junto a su madre, esperaba en la sala de su casa a que llegaran Harry y Blaise. A ambos había citado, pues estaba seguro que Harry escondía algo, o simplemente tenía una teoría que no quería compartir con el resto de los Aurores. Además pensaba que era importante tener a Blaise cerca, pues estaba en juego la vida de Megara, la novia de éste.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el primero en llegar era Blaise Zabini, quien lo hacía mediante aparición. Mientras se saludaban, Harry Potter llegaba a través de la red Flu, puesto que venía directo del Ministerio. Se quitó la capa con ceniza y terminó de ingresar al salón, saludó a ambos con un apretón de manos -Quién lo iba a decir, que después de años de ser enemigos, con una guerra de por medio, terminarían todos siendo amigos y unidos por la misma causa…-

Draco movió su varita y les sirvió a ambos un trago, mientras los dirigía a la biblioteca de la casa, pues no quería que su madre escuchara alguna conversación que la pudiera inquietar, o que Scorpius se enterara de algo, lo cual él luego no pudiera explicar.

Ingresaron a la biblioteca e inmediatamente Draco colocó un hechizo muffiato para asegurar la privacidad.

Blaise se sentó en un sofá de un cuerpo, Draco en el otro, y Harry lo hacía en el sofá grande, en medio de ambos. Pues sabía que era él quien debía dirigir la conversación y participarles sus temores y alguna teoría que no había querido compartir con sus pares en el Ministerio.

— Amigos… hoy no quise referirme a esto, porque había más gente cerca y no quiero que piensen que tengo predilecciones con otros Aurores… Pero en efecto, hay dos Aurores especializados que están trabajando encubiertos con los muggles en este caso. ― Les explicaba Harry.

A Draco le pareció bien. Puesto que ya lo había pensado antes, habían sido los muggles quienes habían dicho que Hermione fue asesinada, no los magos. ( Y tanto que los menos preció años atrás, y si no hubiese sido por ellos, todavía creerían que había sido un accidente).

— Lo que ocurre ― continuó hablando Harry. ― Es que creemos que no fue Ronald Weasley quien habría asesinado a Hermione. Primero porque pasó por muchas pruebas antes de ser dado de alta y una de esas fue que aprobó el verita serum… y en ningún momento habló de venganza contra Hermione.

Draco se puso de pie. Algo en su interior le decía que eso iba más allá. Él, como médico, sabía perfectamente qué trastorno conductual afectaba a Weasley y entendía que si le estaban dando el alta era por que efectivamente había pasado el proceso de rehabilitación.

— ¿Y mi Meg? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

— A eso quería llegar, Zabini. ― Harry tomaba un sorbo de su whisky para aclarar un poco su garganta. ― Creemos que, cuando Paige se despidió de Megara, alguien la raptó… no es coincidencia que ambas, tanto Megara como Hermione, hubiesen escapado de la Mansión Malfoy, durante la guerra y ninguna tuvo su memoria borrada.

Draco daba vueltas en la habitación, tenía que pensar. Sí, efectivamente, Hermione huyó de su destino en la antigua Mansión porque él la había ayudado, en cambio a Megara no la pudo ayudar porque en ese momento su padre lo había azotado… pero… entonces, ¿quién estaba detrás de todo esto? No, esa teoría no tenía sustento… ¿quién querría volver a las andanzas mortífagas nuevamente?

— Paige dice que se separaron luego de hacer una visita a una familia, ya ella quería desayunar y Megara quería seguir trabajando… según la versión de Paige… ella dijo que lo lamentaba tanto, pero había trabajado toda la noche en el hospital y que necesitaba comer algo. ― Seguía relatando Harry.

Mientras tanto Draco seguía caminando alrededor de Harry y Blaise, escuchando cómo Harry daba a conocer su teoría, pero para él eso no cuadraba… ¿mortífagos nuevamente? ¿Su padre desde la cárcel los controlaba? ¿Había por ahí otros renegados? ¿Y por qué atacar a dos mujeres? ¿Por qué no directamente lo atacaban a él y listo? Debía pensar… ¿Quién podría odiar tanto a Hermione para quererla asesinar? Ron estaba de lleno descartado. Si bien él no lo perdonaría nunca por lo que hizo, entendía que la gente tenía la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores y comenzar desde cero. Ese era el caso… quizá Weasley estuviese también… ¿secuestrado junto a Megara? pero ¿por qué? El secuestrador posiblemente necesitaba algo de ellos… o quizá…

— Potter, mira…― Dijo de repente interrumpiendo algo que estaba acotando Blaise. ― De todo lo que has dicho puedo deducir que piensan que esto es un ataque mortífago o algo similar. ― Harry movió su cabeza afirmativamente, mientras que Blaise lo miraba atento. ― Yo no opino lo mismo… creo que esto es personal… alguien que quiere hacernos daño, tanto Megara, Weasley y mi Hermione son personas importantes en nuestro círculo. Creo que Megara ha de estar junto a Weasley en algún sitio… quizá la persona que los tiene quería algo de ellos… y no lo logró.

— ¿Tú dices, apoyo? ¿Crees que alguien quería que Megara o Ronald apoyara algo en contra nuestra? ―Le preguntó Harry.

— No lo tengo muy claro… pero podría ser…

— Pero Meg, ¿Qué tendría ella que ver en todo esto? No entiendo. ― Blaise pasaba sus manos por su oscuro cabello en señal de desesperación. Extrañaba tanto a su novia que los días sin ella eran una agonía horrible.

— Creo que Megara no era blanco… o quizá sí… pero considero que sea quien sea el causante de todo esto, antes buscó el apoyo de Weasley. ― Aseguró Draco.

— Pero ¿por qué querría el apoyo de alguien que viene saliendo de un sanatorio? Draco, creo que te estás yendo para otro lado. Acá deben haber mortífagos que te odian tanto que quieren cobrarse venganza contigo… o conmigo…

— De ser así, como dices tú Blaise, también Paige estaría en peligro ¿no? es la pareja de Nott. ― Dedujo Harry.

— Pero ella está bien... creo... Theo no me ha dicho nada… ― Respondió Blaise ya que parecía que Draco no los escuchaba, en su mente daban vueltas y vueltas muchas ideas, cual de todas más descabelladas, pero sabía que estaba al borde de encontrar al o la culpable… ¡lp sabía! ¡Lo presentía!

Draco comenzó a dar vueltas otra vez en la habitación. Estaba seguro que no era un ataque mortífago… Eso era personal… ¿quién querría hacerle daño a Hermione? Tanto, que incluso llegó al ¿extremo de matarla? No. El daño estaba dirigido a él…. Ya sabía de quién se trataba. No solamente Weasley había amenazado con acabar con Hermione. Alguien más había gritado querer matarla. ¿¡Por qué mierdas no se acordó antes?!

— Astoria. ― Dijo seguro mirando fijamente a ambos amigos.

— ¿Tu ex? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? ― Le preguntó Zabini, mientras que Harry ensamblaba las partes del puzzle y la imagen ya tomaba forma. Draco buscó nuevamente el sofá en donde estaba sentado al principio y tomó un sorbo de su vaso, humedeciendo su garganta para poder seguir hablando.

— Cuando estaba casado con Astoria y yo, el muy imbécil creía que estaba embarazada… justo luego del juicio en donde declaró Megara y tú también, Potter…. me fui a la casa en donde vivía en Dinamarca. Aquel día tuve una fuerte discusión con Astoria, en donde e ella me gritó que mataría a Mía… en ese momento no sé si sabía quién era Mía… pero juró matarla…

— Si fue Astoria… todo concuerda ¿no? Se está cobrando venganza de todos…― Blaise se puso de pie. Ahora era él quien daba vueltas.

— ¿De todos? ¿De quiénes hablan? Hermione, lo siento Draco, pero ella podría ser el blanco en esta venganza, pero ¿Y Megara? ¿Y Ronald? ― Harry no entendía bien lo que ocurría.

— Sí, Harry, de todos… ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo Rafe hace un par de semanas en relación al matrimonio y los niños que murieron en Sudan? ― Les dijo Blaise y en ese momento Draco recordó la conversación sostenida con el novio de su madre quien, durante una cena en donde todos estaban presentes, les informó de la extraña muerte de la familia Hassan. ― Era el tipo con que Astoria se metió… dicen que él mismo mató a su familia. Draco… piensa… ¿qué sacaba ese hombre matando a sus hijos, a su mujer y automutilándose?

— Creo que esa parte de la conversación me la perdí, ¿qué se corto? ― Le preguntó Harry.

— El pene. ― Le dijo Draco quien respiraba pausado mientras las pruebas en contra de Astoria se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

— ¡Ay…! ― Harry no quería ni siquiera imaginar el dolor del pobre tipo. ― Entonces estamos hablando de un imperius…― Agregó seguro mientras a Draco se le vino a la memoria otra situación:

— Hace un par de años, la madre de Astoria murió… Se suicidó… pero al analizar los últimos hechos y la evidencia… podríamos concluir que eso fue otro Imperius ¿no?

— No cabe duda, Draco. Es Astoria… ha sido ella… ¿pero qué papel juegan entonces Megara y Ron?

— No sé qué papel podría jugar Megara, Harry. Pero podría jurar que pensaba que Ronald la podría ayudar y eso no le resultó…. creo que buscaba aliados.

— Ya debe de tenerlos a estas alturas. ― Agregó Blaise.- Si atacó a Hermione, a su madre y a ese hombre sudanés… ¿quién queda?

— ¡Daphne! ― Dijeron los tres.

Por su parte, la mayor de las Greengrass, despertaba de su aturdimiento, ya que el frío que la invadía la obligaba a abrir los ojos. Estaba amarrada a una cama vieja y sucia, quién sabe en qué lugar. Tenía sus manos atadas a los fierros del respaldar de la cama y sus piernas lo estaban atadas, una cada lado de la cama. Le peor de todo era que estaba sin ropa.

Circundó la habitación con su mirada y allí lo vio. Ahí estaba el asqueroso de Goyle de espaldas a ella, revisando algunos implementos… cosas plásticas de manufactura muggle que ella solo había visto en alguna película para adultos. Lo vio colgado en la pared un anillo vibrador, en la mano de él estaba un plug con forma piramidal, ya sabía de qué implemento se trataba…. En la pared también advirtió algunas "bolas chinas" ... y un azotador (una especie de látigo), pero lo que más la asustó fue el espéculo ginecológico que el desgraciado tenía en su mano. Se giró y la miró con una sonrisa de deseo y lujuria, admirando el cuerpo desnudo que tenía frente a él.

— ¡No…! ¡No me toques! ― Le gritó horrorizada por lo que suponía vendría. Por más que intentara retener las lágrimas de pánico, estas ya resbalaban por su rostro.

— ¡Al fin despertaste asquerosa!... Ahora verás qué se siente ser poseída por un hombre.

— ¡Eres una despreciable rata! ― Goyle rió del triunfo que tenía en frente, y para festejar su poderío, le propinó una bofetada la cual hizo que el rostro de Daphne girara, al cabo de un segundo un hilo de sangre corría por sus labios.

— ¡Eso haces bien, grandulón estúpido! Agredir… no tienes la suficiente capacidad para tener a una mujer por las buenas, que tienes que amarrar y someter para ello.

— Me gusta lo que hago… si no… bueno, luego le preguntas a su amiguita, Megara… gritaba de placer cuando Crabble y yo estuvimos con ella. ― Pasaba el artículo médico por sus piernas, deteniéndose justo en medio de ellas.

— ¿Con Crabble? ¿Con tu pareja? Así que eso era lo que hacían el par de fétidos…

— ¡Cállate! ― Otro golpe… ― Ahora verás qué se siente… pero primero quiero saber si eres realmente una mujer… porque si me encuentro con "sorpresas" yo mismo te destrozaré por completo… tanto que nadie te reconocerá…― Levantó el artefacto acercándolo a su rostro, luego lo comenzó a deslizar por su pecho, por su abdomen… deteniéndose peligrosamente en la entrepierna de ella.

— No por favor… no... no lo hagas… te lo suplico…― Ya imposible no implorar y no llorar.

— Todas suplican y luego terminan gritando de placer.

— No… no… ¡No!

Draco apareció en la Casa de Acogida. Debía encontrar a Daphne y ponerla en sobre aviso. Al verlo llegar, a las educadoras y a la encargada del turno nocturno, les llamó la atención que el reciente viudo llegara a esas horas y con cara de algo grave había ocurrido.

— Buenas noches. ― Le dijo a una mujer de unos cuarenta años que era la Coordinadora del turno nocturno.

— Señor Malfoy, buenas noches. Es una sorpresa que venga a esta hora, ¿ocurre algo?

— Necesito ver a Daphne Greengrass. Su teléfono celular no responde y pensé que aún pudiera estar en su oficina.

— Ella se fue de acá cerca de las ocho de la noche. ― Le informó la mujer.

— ¿Sabe usted si se fue n su vehículo?

— No lo sé, señor. Pero supongo que sí.

Draco salió de inmediato, rumbo al estacionamiento. Corrió hasta encontrar el auto de Daphne, el cual estaba con la portezuela abierta y las llaves de éste tiradas en el suelo. ¿Llamaba a al Policía? No. Iría con Harry. Este era un caso que debía ser abordado por las autoridades mágicas. De inmediato desapareció y se fue donde estaba Harry y Blaise, ambos habían ido al departamento de Daphne, ya que también la buscaban.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y llovía. El vehículo utilitario se detenía a un costado de la carretera. Goyle bajó y arrastró un cuerpo y lo arrojó en el baldío terreno. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. ¡Lo había vuelto a hacer! Extrañaba tanto los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, los cuales lo instaban a seguir y lo excitaban como nada en el mundo. Era el martirio y el dolor ajeno el que lo motivaba a volver a hacer lo que tanto le gustaba. Se había saciado una y otra vez del cuerpo de Daphne dejándola semi-inconsciente. Y la habría seguido sometiendo, si no fuera porque estaba con una hemorragia que no pudo controlar y suponía que pronto moriría. Así que optó por dejarla tirada por ahí, a su destino.

— Fue un gusto volver a verte. ― Le dijo escupiendo al piso, para luego subir a su vehículo dejándola allí abandonada.

La muchacha estaba envuelta en una sábana, a cual era testigo del estado de su cuerpo: manchas de sangre por todas partes eran la evidencia de lo que había ocurrido.

Daphne lloraba… lloraba por el dolor que sintió… la vergüenza de verse sometida... de asco del hedor de su atacante, de la risa del asqueroso que la había poseído de esa forma… a las aberraciones a la cual fue sometida… a los crucios y los imperius que utilizó el malnacido.

Levantó un poco su cabeza, para sentir el agua que caía del cielo. Esas gotas de lluvia limpiaban un poco su rostro cubierto por la sangre, pero a la vez calmaban su dolor. Tenía un corte en la frente y otro en el labio, además unas mordeduras en el rostro y en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Sentía que el agua la limpiaba y la refrescaba, pero sabía que debía salir de allí. Moriría si no recibía ayuda. Sabía que estaba débil, pero debía concentrarse para lograr una desaparición, ya ese era el único camino viable y que podía realizar sin varita. ¡Cuánto deseaba tenerla consigo para convocar un patronus! Pero al no contar con ella, el único camino que tenía era desaparecer, pero en esas condiciones corría riesgo de una despartición. Pero lo asumiría. Ese hechizo siempre se le dio bien y lo intentaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

— _"Calma Daphne… tú puedes"_ ― Se dijo a sí misma y cerró sus ojos, pero no sabía si buscar a Draco que era un excelente médico o a Theo. Al final se decidió por Theo, ya que Draco debía de estar en su casa. Él no estaba trabajando y si bien su cerebro no la traicionaba, Theo debía estar en el hospital en ese momento.

Visualizó el despacho de Theo en el hospital, y nuevamente cerró sus ojos. Respiró tranquila, tratando de olvidar por unos segundos la pesadilla vivida, el dolor físico y mental que estaba sufriendo. Logró ver su objetivo. Respiró profundo, controló su llanto e ignoró el dolor, solo para concentrarse en su destino: el despacho de Theodore en el Hospital.

Sintió cuando el conjuro hizo efecto y cómo se elevaba sobre sí misma. El dolor era horrible, casi inaguantable, pero era fuerte… debía serlo si quería mantenerse con vida y hacer que el desgraciado de Goyle pagara por lo que había cometido.

Al cabo de un par de segundos sintió que su cuerpo se posaba suavemente sobre un suelo frío. Era la cerámica alba del despacho de Theo.

— Te… Theo…

Alcanzó solo a musitar, cuando el médico que acababa de ingresar a su despacho y mientras encendía su computador, sintió un suave sonido de aparición. Al voltearse, la escena que vio lo dejó atónito. Su amiga desde la escuela, Daphne Greengrass estaba recostada en el piso en vuelta en una sábana manchada de sangre.

— ¡Daphne…! ¿Qué demonios? ― Saltó de su escritorio y se acercó de inmediato hacia la muchacha. Luego tomó su varita y mandó su patronus hacia la unidad de emergencia del ala de enfermedades mágicas. ― Tranquila pequeña… ya estás conmigo. ― Mientras le tomaba el pulso se dio cuenta lo que había ocurrido al ver las marcas de dientes en el cuello y brazos. ― ¿Quién te hizo esto, nena…? dímelo.

— Fue…― Una tos con un poco de flema sanguinolenta salió de su boca. Theo la limpió con una toalla de papel que tenía cerca ― Fue…― intentó seguir hablando. Sabía que ya le quedaban pocas fuerzas pero debía hacerlo, ya había hecho lo más peligroso que era desaparecerse… Debía hablar, aunque esas fueran sus últimas palabras ― Fue… Gregory Goyle…

Draco estaba en su cuarto, en realidad era el cuarto de invitados, ya que desde la muerte de Hermione no era capaz de ingresar a la habitación que compartía con ella. Eran más de la cuatro de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño. Así que optó por levantarse, darse una ducha y apenas aclarara pensaba ir al Ministerio. Ya Harry había dado el aviso de la desaparición de Daphne y en estos momentos los Aurores iban tras su búsqueda.

Mientras se terminaba su café que él mismo se había ido a preparar a la cocina, y acariciaba el dije de Hermione que ahora él llevaba en la muñeca (besándolo cada vez que se acordaba de ella) una imagen que al principio lo sobresaltó, un perro Rottweiler envuelto en una translúcida, blanca y brillante neblina, llegaba a su ventana. Supo de inmediato que era el patronus de Theo. Algo había ocurrido en el hospital.

Abrió la ventana de inmediato y el patronus de Nott ingresó presuroso: _"__―__Ven al hospital de inmediato. Daphne fue agredida. Avisa al resto__―__"._

Sintió que caía en un precipicio. Su peor corazonada era cierta. Sabía que la próxima víctima era Daphne, pero no habían alcanzado a informarle. Tomó su varita e hizo lo mismo que su amigo, le dio aviso a Harry Potter, yéndose su tigre blanco a la casa de éste último, llevando consigo un mensaje similar al que le envió Nott.

Tomó su varita, guardándola entre sus ropas, junto a la de Hermione y desapareció yéndose directamente al hospital. Al llegar se dirigió de inmediato al sector en donde debía estar: pero del sector mágico. Era evidente que Theo la había llevado con los medimagos.

Al llegar al pasillo vio que Theo estaba apoyado en la puerta con un rostro realmente pálido.

— ¿Qué le han hecho? ― Le preguntó a su amigo, apenas había llegado.

En ese instante aparecían por el otro extremo del pasillo, Blaise y Harry, el primero aún con pijama, mientras que el segundo optó por entregarle su capa para dejarlo un poco más presentable.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ― Preguntó Harry.

— ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Saben algo de Megara?

— No, Blaise… nada de Megara… se trata de Daphne. ― Draco iba a entrar al cuarto pero Theo le tomó el brazo. ― Amigo… la han violado.

Los tres se quedaron aturdidos. Era como volver a los tiempos de Voldemort. Harry se acomodó las gafas, mientras que Blaise caía como plomo sentado en una banca. No quería pensar en lo que pudo haber sufrido Megara o en lo que estaba sufriendo ahora.

— Está grave…― No iba a entrar en detalles con sus amigos. Eso solo lo verían los medimagos especializados. Ni siquiera él, que era médico, se atrevía a ver más allá. ― Les digo que es muy grave… hay riesgo vital amigos…

— ¡No! pero ¿Quién demonios lo hizo?

— Draco… fue Gregory Goyle. ― Harry no dijo nada más y desapareció de inmediato para dar aviso al resto de los Aurores y comenzar la búsqueda en forma inmediata.

— Creo que la siguiente es Paige…― Dijo Theo. ― Si alguien quiere hacernos daño… falta Paige… Y Ginny, la esposa de Harry.

— Así es pero… aún sigo creyendo que tiene que ver conmigo… de ser así creo que Ginny no está en riesgo… Hermione… Megara, ahora Daphne… ¿quién sigue?

— Si no es tu madre… es tu hijo, Draco.- Le dijo Blaise en un tono triste

— También puede ser Paige… ella te quiere mucho, Draco. Te admira desde que estaban juntos en Sudán. ― Era Theo quien reconocía esa admiración de su novia hacia Draco Malfoy.

— Debemos avisarle. ― Sugirió Blaise.

— No me contesta… la he estado llamado todo el día pero no quiere hablar conmigo. ― En ese instante el celular de Draco comenzó a vibrar.

Draco lo tomó y los miró a todos.

― Es Paige. ― Les informó.

— Paige, ¿dónde estás? No, no abras la puerta. Desparece de inmediato y vete de inmediato a mi casa. Quédate allí con mi madre. Yo voy en un unos minutos. No, no me preguntes nada, vete de inmediato para allá. Y tranquila. No te pasará nada. Nadie te hará daño.


	5. ¡Muggles!

Hermione abría lentamente sus ojos porque los sentía pesados y le ardían. Eso debía ser producto de su inconsciencia luego de recibir el crucio que el mediocre de Goyle le lanzó cuando ella lo increpó por tenerla encerrada y por sacarle la verdad de quien estaba detrás de todo.

Pero no solo los ojos le dolían. En realidad, varias partes de cuerpo le lastimaba, ello debía ser consecuencia de la caída por la escalera del sótano luego de que su captor la empujara. Lo bueno era que sentía todas las partes de su cuerpo en su lugar, así que descartaba algún hueso roto. Por lo demás, la escalera no tenía más de diez o doce peldaños con lo cual minimizaba el riesgo de algo grave.

Pero por ahora su preocupación eran sus ojos que debían lucir atractivamente inflamados y enrojecidos, eso también era resultado de su llanto, ese con el cual sucumbió al dolor. Sabía que estaban hinchados porque sus párpados los sentía como verdaderos sacos de arena. Más, debía reponerse. Debía sacar fuerzas para enfrentar su cruda realidad: cautiva y dada por muerta… alejada de los suyos… de su hijo y del amor de su vida.

Respiró profundo y se acomodó en el polvoriento suelo de ese sótano. No sabía con certeza cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, si un par de horas o quizá toda la noche, pero entendía que más tiempo no, pues aún le ardía la rodilla que se golpeó y raspó al caer por los escalones. Lo que no tenía claro era si estaba amaneciendo o anocheciendo, ya que al mirar por sobre su cabeza, observó una pequeña ventana con barrotes por donde entraba oxígeno y un poco de claridad, pero era una claridad poco precisa. Bueno, total, de noche o de día, daba lo mismo: seguía encerrada, pero al menos no estaba completamente en penumbras.

Descartando el dolor de su rodilla, el del codo y el ardor de sus ojos, por lo demás, se sentía bien. No tenía el dolor muscular que le había provocado el crucio que el animal de Goyle le había propinado. ¡Esas estupideces sí que se le daban bien al semi humano ese! Recordaba que en el colegio ni siquiera sabía escribir bien; que siempre lo estaban evaluando mal porque los profesores simplemente no le entendían su caligrafía… aunque la pregunta era ¿realmente si ese estúpido (junto al otro descerebrado de Crabble -que posiblemente estaba bailando zamba en medio de las llamas a otro innombrable- sabrían escribir realmente? Pero ese era tema para analizarlo en otra oportunidad. Por lo pronto se puso de pie. Estaba oscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para no distinguir algunas figuras. Cuando cayó, rodó por una escalera la cual estaba a sus pies.

Tanteó en la penumbra y encontró el escalón. Se apoyó en la pared ya que esa escalera no tenía baranda y comenzó a subir. Su meta era llegar hasta esa pequeña rendija de luz que se lograba ver y que daba el indicio de que allí estaba la puerta. Avanzó lentamente, por miedo a tropezar, hasta que llegó al lado de la puerta y buscó un interruptor. Si esa casa era muggle, debía de estar el encendido de la luz eléctrica a un costado de la puerta. Y efectivamente allí estaba. Al presionarlo pudo ver que sus sospechas no estaban lejanas a la realidad. Se encontraba en un sótano de alguna casa de gente no mágica. Allí visualizó cajas, algunos barriles de madera (quien sabe qué contenían), algunas estanterías con artículos de limpieza, electrodomésticos viejos y una que otra chuchería muggle que lograba reconocer desde su posición en altura. Descendió y comenzó a husmear, viendo si había algún indicio respecto a los antecedentes en donde se encontraba o a quiénes pertenecía esa propiedad.

Avanzó despacio y comenzó a revisar. Algo debía servirle. Tomó una caja y al quitar la cinta adhesiva se dio cuenta de que éstas contenían loza, otras cajas, tenía ollas, y también algunos libros. Pero una caja en especial le llamó la atención, pues contenía ropa; de hombre, de mujer y de niños. Buscó algo decente qué ponerse ya que estaba cansada de andar con la cortina amarrada a la cintura como falda.

Encontró unos jeans casi de su talla, le quedaban un poco anchos, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a usar ropa así (recordando sus años en el colegio). También encontró una sudadera en color verde bastante aceptable y, lo mejor, unos zapatos que de quien fueran le daba las gracias. Sus pies hacía rato pedían ser cubiertos pues se le habían formado unas pequeñas llagas en los talones y sus dedos estaban con durezas de tanto andar sin protección.

Pero por lo demás no había indicios de comida. Siguió revisando con tal de dar con algo que le pudiera servir y, como había visto al principio, quizá hasta podría elegir un libro para leer. Tenía que ocupar la mente en algo, ya que cada minuto que pasaba era una eternidad que le destruía el alma y el buen juicio.

Mientras tanto en el piso superior, específicamente en la vieja y sucia cocina, en donde Goyle tenía instalado un televisor para entretenerse y dejado sobre la desvencijada mesa un montón de comida envasada y bebidas gaseosas muggles, este daba vueltas y vueltas, como león enjaulado. Estaba preocupado ya que la reacción de Astoria no había sido del todo satisfactoria al enterarse de que había torturado a Hermione y encerrado en el sótano.

Tal reacción no era esperada por el grandulón pero ahora la entendía al escuchar el argumento que le había entregado: No era porque la quisiera o le inspirara un poco de respeto. Era solamente porque la quería sana para sus fines. Y además no quería que ninguno de los prisioneros se enfermara porque eso podría entorpecer sus planes. Esto último ya lo sabía con antelación puesto que había tenido que sacar a O'dowell del sótano, entregarle ropa limpia y más encima alimentarla. Por él, que se hubiera muerto de hambre tirada en el piso. Pero Astoria tenía otros planes tanto que se encolerizó cuando él, muy orgulloso por cierto de su actuar, le contó que había ingresado a la habitación de Hermione y que la había torturado, luego de lo cual la había llevado al sótano.

Para Astoria eso no estaba bien. Conocía los arrebatos criminales de su socio y si se descuidaba terminaría matando a Hermione y ese no era el plan. Al menos no, todavía. Es más, esa tarea la tenía reservada solo para ella… ella sería la única que tendría el poder de quitarle la vida a esa sangre sucia, pero no aún. Debía ser cautelosa en las órdenes que le diera a Goyle, pues este actuaba por instinto, no por raciocinio. Así que cuando Goyle le contó lo ocurrido, por más que quiso ocultar su enfado, terminó explotando. Sin embargo, su socio había reaccionado mejor de lo esperado y había acatado su orden, comprometiéndose además a no volver a torturar a ninguno de los prisioneros.

Por lo pronto el plan seguía adelante. Tres cautivos perdidos del mundo entero y su hermana grave en el hospital. ¡Merecido que se lo tenía por haber pensado siempre en ella como una amenaza, más que aliarse a sus fines! (Eso no era de hermanas). Solo esperaba que el estúpido de Goyle no la hubiese nombrado a ella delante de Daphne. Aunque si bien lo pensaba, eso ya poco importaba. Por lo que se había enterado, todos sospechaban de ella en las desapariciones y en la supuesta muerte de Hermione, así que era muy posible que el ataque a Daphne también se lo adosaran. Ya no importaba. Todo al final se sabría y ella estaría orgullosa de su obra. Ya quedaba poco para ello pues sus planes estaban dando el resultado esperado.

Ahora se iría. Sabía que tanto el nuevo ayudante de Goyle, como este último, le eran totalmente fieles y eso a ella era lo único que le importaba. La paga era buena por lo que éstos le debían respeto y lealtad. Total, tenía planes para ellos una vez finalizada la tarea…

Por su lado Goyle seguía girando alrededor de la mesa, echándose de vez en cuando una patata frita a la boca y haciéndola sonar cual cerdo devora su comida. Pensando que lo mejor era no darle más vueltas al asunto e ir por Granger… ¡Y pensar que lo único que tenía en mente era el cuerpo de esa sangre sucia! Ya había tenido a O'dowell, aunque ya ni se acordaba de cómo había sido esa sesión en medio de todas las aberraciones que cometió estando al lado de Voldemort que debió estar bebido cuando actuó junto a Crabble, porque solo recordaba trazos de lo ocurrido… Y, en cuanto a Daphne… simplemente terminó aterrado. Pensó que ella se moría antes de satisfacerse. Al parecer era verdad que la Greengrass nunca había estado con un hombre… Solo le faltaba Hermione, ¿por qué no se daba un gusto con la mujer de Draco? Al fin y al cabo, podría hacerlo a través de un imperio y luego borrarle la memoria… Pero ¡Demonios! Esos hechizos eran tan complicados. Utilizó el Imperius con Daphne y casi se desmaya al realizarlo. Ni hablar del Obliviate. Mejor se controlaba y desechaba la idea de tocar a Granger o a O'dowell.

Además tenía prohibición de Astoria de hacerlo. "―_Sin tocar a Ni a Granger ni a la otra sangre sucia_―" Le había dicho. ¡Maldita Astoria! Sin embargo, era consciente de que debía respetar el trato. Total, ella lo compensaba bien por sus servicios. Ya vería luego cómo se cobraría una paga "extra", era muy capaz de satisfacerse con la misma empleadora. Total, a veces el dinero no lo era todo… Sí, era muy posible que luego Astoria terminara conociéndolo mejor… ya vería… Y con tal de estar con la bella y malvada Astoria, podría hacer un esfuerzo y volver a utilizar el imperius.

Por otra parte le había dejado claras instrucciones de mantener a los tres juntos, ya que si estaban separados, la vigilancia era más difícil. Los tres en un cuarto permitiría tenerlos mejor custodiados con ello minimizarían riesgos. Eso, sumado a que solo estaba él y su ayudante.

Respiró profundo y se calmó. Pensó que si iba él a sacar a Granger no se podría controlar. El deseo de tomarla y hacerla suya se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte que su propia voluntad. Así que llamó a su ayudante para que fuera él quien trasladara a la cautiva desde ese lugar. Sin embargo el hombre se mostró reticente apenas él le dio la instrucción.

— No, Goyle. Yo no lo haré. No quiero que Hermione me reconozca. Hazlo tú.

— No puedo. Creo que si voy, no me voy a contener. Me gusta mucho esa asquerosa y Astoria me prohibió tocarla.

— ¿Dices que la podrías…?

— Sí, bueno… ganas me dan. Pero si le hago algo, Astoria se enfadará y no quiero pelearme con ella.

Remy Olivier, quien era el ayudante de los captores, un antiguo compañero de colegio de Goyle, el que, a pesar de haber estado en la casa Gryffindor, sus padres habían abrazado las artes oscuras durante la época de Voldemort. Tan ilógico e irreal, pero esa había sido su verdad. Lamentablemente no pudieron probar su inocencia, y él al verse solo y sin dinero, no tuvo otra opción que dedicarse a trabajar. A pesar de haber terminado Hogwarts nadie del mundo mágico lo quería contratar por sus antecedentes familiares.

En esa circunstancia fue contactado por Astoria Greengrass para apoyar su labor. Sin embargo, ese trabajo cada día se ponía más complicado. Él admiraba al trío dorado, sobre todo a Hermione Granger por su valentía y por su corazón. Y ahora era uno de sus captores. En este momento entendía la desesperación de sus padres por salvar su vida que se vieron en la obligación de ayudar a Voldemort; y ahora era él, con tal de ayudar a sus dos hermanos, había aceptado ese trabajo. Dentro de todo, lo bueno era que ambos hermanos ahora estaban en Hogwarts, la directora los había aceptado porque entendía que los hijos no tenían culpas de los errores de sus padres. No obstante, él debía alimentarse y mantener la casa. Pero esto era demasiado. No podía hacerse cómplice de un delito… aunque ya lo era.

— Si Astoria te lo prohibió, es mejor que no lo hagas. ― Le dijo seguro, prefería exponerse él a que el grandulón la atacara.

— Por eso prefiero que vayas tú. Si no quieres que te reconozca, pues ponte una máscara o algo… Aunque, si quieres que te sea sincero… ella ni se ha de acordar de ti. No te des la importancia. ― Esas palabras lo volvían a poner en su lugar. Él estaba seguro que Hermione lo podría reconocer, ya que más de alguna vez cruzaron un par de palabras en el Castillo de Hogwarts, aunque en realidad, Goyle tenía razón. Era muy posible que Hermione Granger no lo recordara.

Pero de todas maneras le hizo caso a Goyle, colocándose una capucha y una máscara. Además de hacerse un hechizo vocal para que su voz sonara más grave que lo normal.

Cuando abrió la puerta que conducía al sótano se dio cuenta de que la luz estaba encendida y de que Hermione había, por decirlo de algún modo, ordenado el lugar, pues había puesto unas cajas como sillones y sobre otras, había simulado una mesa en donde colocó varios libros. No era el momento ni el lugar para sonreír, pero la escena era como recordar los juegos de infancia con sus primas en el campo.

Hermione se puso de pie de inmediato, dejando caer el libro que estaba leyendo. Solo esperaba que el recién llegado no le causara daño.

— Ho… hola. ― Le dijo ella intentando esbozar una fingida sonrisa.

— Granger: Andando. ― Hermione se acercó a él, mientras Olivier descendía por la escalera.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces acá en medio de esos dos? Ayúdanos… por favor… no podemos seguir…

— ¡Silencio Granger! No quiero hacerte daño… y… y por favor, no hagas preguntas.

Hermione notó el nerviosismo del hombre pero no quiso insistir. Debía buscar otra técnica para poder abordarlo. Sin embargo, estaba segura que debía conocerlo, esa voz no era real y por algo utilizaba una máscara extraña.

— Como quieras. ― Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. ― Pero ¿me dirás a dónde me llevas?

— Regresarás a tu habitación. La compartirás con Weasley y la otra chica.

— ¿Otra chica? ¿A quién más tienen en este lugar? ― Ya lo suponía. Estaba segura haber escuchado llorar a alguien hacía unos días atrás. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la mente retorcida de Astoria? Y lo más importante ¿Qué pretendía con todo aquello?

— Ya verás.

La tomó de un brazo y subió con ella por las escaleras, pero no la apretaba solo la guiaba de regreso a la habitación. Sabía que Hermione no haría nada estúpido, como pretender huir, además aunque lo intentara, él jamás la dañaría. Solo la contendría pero jamás sería su agresor.

El hombre abrió la puerta con su varita y Hermione entró de inmediato, encontrándose con Megara sentada en el colchón del piso y Ron apoyado en la ventana. Al verla, ambos corrieron a abrazarla.

— ¡Hermione! ― Exclamó ésta al verla llegar.

— ¡Megara! ¿Tú? Pero ¿cómo?― Estaba perpleja, ¿cómo era posible que la otra chica cautiva fuera Megara? ¿También a ella la habían hecho pasar por muerta? ¿Qué escondía todo aquello? Por más que intentara adivinarlo, sabía perfectamente que en la mente retorcida de Astoria no había cabida para cordura.

— Es una historia muy extraña, Hermione… ― Le decía la joven abrazándola fuertemente. No pudo evitar llorar al solo contacto con su amiga. Hermione también lloró. Ambas abrazadas, no se decían nada. Solo compartían el dolor de estar cautivas en un lugar lejos o cerca de sus seres queridos. Ninguno de ellos lo sabía.

Ron guardó silencio. Tragó en seco para ocultar el nudo que se le formó en su garganta. A él también le dolía y le preocupaba lo que ocurría, sobre todo la situación de Hermione, que tenía un hijo y un esposo… y ambos la creían muerta.

— ¿Estás bien? ― Le preguntó Ronald una vez que las chicas se separaron pues había notado algo extraño en los ojos de su amiga.

— No es nada, Ron. Es por el llanto. Esto me duele un poco. ― Y indicó que tenía una laceración en su rodilla y le mostró amoratado de su codo.

— Ven siéntate. ― Megara condujo a Hermione al colchón mientras Ron cortaba un pedazo de tela de su camiseta e iba al baño para mojarla.

Cuando llegó de regreso con la tela mojada reparó en que tendría que ser Megara quien el limpiara la herida, quien ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie, llevándola al pequeño baño que ahora compartían los tres.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Por su parte Harry Potter, gracias al aporte de sus subalternos, había logrado obtener avances en la búsqueda del paradero de Astoria Greengrass, principal sospechosa de la muerte de Hermione Malfoy, de Susan Naldi y de la familia de Hassan Hagman; además se incluía la desaparición de Megara O'dowell y de Ronald Weasley.

Sumado a los delitos anteriores, ahora también se adjuntaba el posible vínculo con el delincuente Gregory Goyle, sindicado como el atacante, raptor y violador de Daphne Greengrass. Todo era coincidente por lo cual las pesquisas daban con que ambos estaban coludidos, ya que el día del funeral de Hermione Malfoy, Goyle fue visto en ese lugar luego de años de reclusión en Azkaban. Todo lo cual, a vista de muchos, resultó sospecho. Era obvio que este quería ver con sus ojos la obra realizada por su aliada.

Por otro lado, estaba el antecedente de que un par de días antes de que Ronald Weasley fuera dado de alta del sanatorio de San Mungo, Astoria Greengrass registraba ingreso a Londres en un avión comercial muggle con origen en Holanda. Eso no sería nada de raro si se pensaba que era una mujer que podría viajar constantemente fuera del país. Sin embargo, se hizo un estudio completo del recorrido de Astoria en los últimos seis meses y, en la fecha de la masacre de la familia de Hassan Hagman, ésta tenía un viaje a El Cairo, país fronterizo con Sudán.

En cuanto a Gregory Goyle, este había sido visto en el caldero Chorreante conversando con una mujer que no fue identificada, pues vestía con ropas muggles y, según testigos, su rostro lo llevaba cubierto por un pañuelo. Tal hecho había ocurrido solo unos días antes de la muerte de Hermione. Así que los Aurores del Ministerio, realizando una acuciosa labor, procedieron a interrogar a todos los que habían estado presentes aquel día ayudados por Tom, su dueño, quien dio la información de quienes habían pisado su bar en el último tiempo, coincidente con la fecha entregada por los emisarios del Ministerio.

Cuando los Aurores interrogaron a los mozos de la taberna ninguno supo dar una respuesta exacta, puesto que si bien reconocían a Goyle, ninguno pudo identificar a su acompañante: Unos decían: "Era mujer"; Otros: "No, era hombre"; algunos que era rubia, otros que era morena. En fin, esos eran antecedentes eran difusos pero no menos sospechosos. Era evidente que quien estaba al lado de ese hombre aquel día, era hábil en el camuflaje y que, siendo una bruja avezada, podía timar a quien tuviera en su camino.

No obstante, si algunos antecedentes se encontraban dentro de una nebulosa, la sospecha número uno seguía siendo hacia Astoria Greengrass, quien era buscada tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle así como el delincuente de Gregory Goyle, ambos arriesgando cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban.

En resumen, todos los caminos eran conducentes hacia la misma persona y corroboraban la sospecha inicial cuyo artífice había sido Draco Malfoy.

Con eso Harry Potter entregaba su informe verbal a Draco, pues quería mantenerlo al tanto de los avances, ya que sabía que el esposo de su mejor amiga merecía estar enterado de la verdad y cuán cerca estaban de los posibles culpables.

— Hay indicios claros de que Astoria estuvo en Londres el día que Ronald desapareció. Ya que tuvo el desatino de cancelar un desayuno con una tarjeta de crédito muggle en un restaurant ubicado solo a unos kilómetros del camino que llevaba a San Mungo. ― Le explicaba aquella mañana Harry a Draco, mientras Paige les preparaba un café. Ella estaba silenciosa escuchando atentamente lo que decía el Auror a su amigo, aquel día en la biblioteca de la casa Malfoy.

— Entonces hay una pista fidedigna de ella.

— La hay, Malfoy. También se sabe que estuvo viendo a unos corredores de propiedades…― En se instante se escuchó un ruido de tazas, pues Paige había volteado una con café y se había quemado.

— Lo siento. ― Dijo limpiándose la mano con una servilleta de género. Draco se puso de pie y de inmediato se acercó a ella, tomándole la mano para ver qué tanto daño se había hecho.

— Te has quemado. ― Le había tomado la mano a la muchacha y, en efecto, tenía la palma enrojecida.

— No, no es nada. ― Su voz tenía un cierto temblor, el cual Harry advirtió de inmediato. Pero supuso que era porque se había sentido cohibida por la situación.

— Tienes la piel irritada.

— Ya te dije, Draco, no es nada. De igual forma iré a ponerme un poco de agua fría. Los dejo para que conversen tranquilos. ― Se notaba que estaba nerviosa pero Draco no lo advirtió. Paige salió de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Sigue afectada por lo que le ocurrió esa noche?

— Me imagino que sí. Dice no haber vuelto a ver al hombre… Que, según su descripción, podría tratarse de Goyle. ― Respondió Draco terminando de servir el café con su varita.

— ¿No te suena extraño que siendo mago el imbécil ese, tocara el timbre del departamento de Paige? ― Preguntó Harry recibiendo su taza de café que levitaba hacia sus manos.

— Ella dice que le había puesto un hechizo al departamento quizá por eso el estúpido se vio obligado a tocar.

— Es posible. ― Harry guardó silencio unos segundos antes de preguntar algo que hacía rato le daba vueltas en la cabeza. ― Dime Malfoy… bueno, perdón que me inmiscuya pero… ¿hay algo entre ustedes? ― Draco frunció el ceño, mientras se acomodaba en su sillón. ― Se ve que está muy interesada en ti, sino se habría ido a América, ¿no?

— Potter, primero, entre ella y yo no hay nada… al menos no todavía… ― Reconocía bajando la voz en las últimas palabras. ― No me mires con esa cara, no estoy diciendo nada aberrante. Paige es una buena persona, una mujer inteligente…

— ¿Y Theo? ¿Andas con la novia de tu amigo? Además Malfoy, hace tan poco que Hermione murió y tú ya…

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de eso? ― Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar entre los sillones. Era su terapia cada vez que buscaba las palabras precisas para hablar. ― Sé que hace muy poco que Hermione murió pero debo pensar en mí, en mi hijo… en su futuro… Además Paige ya no está con Theo. Han terminado. Y en cuanto a que si tengo algo con ella, pues no, Potter. No hay nada entre nosotros, lo cual no significa que más adelante no lo tenga. ― Dio un suspiro y continuó hablando. ―…como te digo, debo pensar en mí, en rehacer mi vida. No puedo encerrarme y emborracharme en mi dolor todo el tiempo. Sé que Hermione jamás va a volver. ― Sus palabras sonaban como aprendidas, más no del alma. El dolor de haber perdido a la mujer de su vida aún estaba latente en su ser, pero no podía sucumbir al dolor. No debía caer en depresión. Si la situación hubiese sido distinta, sin un hijo de por medio, se habría encerrado e intoxicado con medicamentos antidepresivos, pero no podía ser egoísta. El mundo giraba y avanzaba, y él no estaba solo. Tenía a Scorpius que era el motivo de su existencia y la razón por la cual debía seguir adelante… por él… por su hijo y porque Hermione, desde donde estuviera, estaba seguro que ella le diría que buscara a otra mujer.

— Tienes razón… yo solo deseo que hagas la mejor elección.

— Cualquier elección que haga jamás estará al nivel de mi Mía.

Sin darse cuenta estaba acariciando el dije que era de Hermione y que ahora colgaba de su mano. Harry entendió que su, ahora amigo, debía volver a la rutina y que la vida seguía y por tanto no era ilógico pensar en darse una oportunidad para rehacerla. Si era con Paige Adams, pues bien. Total, quien fuera, no sería lo mismo y Draco lo sabía.

— Pero bueno, mejor sígueme contando de los avances en la investigación…. ¿decías que la malnacida se contactó con algunos corredores de propiedades muggles? De ser así, es obvio que para tener su centro de comandos, por llamarlo de algún modo.

— Así, corredores de propiedades muggles. Hemos investigado que visitó varias casas pero no se quedó con ninguna. Ambos sabemos que con magia todo se puede, así que es posible que sí se haya quedado con alguna casa y haya hecho desaparecer los antecedentes…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo momento Astoria Greengrass apareció en las afueras de la casa que había rentado con nombre falso y aspecto distinto a un ingenuo muggle. Se apresuró a entrar y al ver a Goyle y a su ayudante les ordenó de inmediato reforzar los hechizos de ocultamiento y que trasladaran a los cautivos al sótano, lugar más seguro de la casa.

Sabía que la casa elegida era segura, pero no debía arriesgarse. Los del Ministerio la apuntaban a ella como artífice de los asesinatos y ahora era muy probable que también la liaran al ataque en contra de su hermana.

Sentía que el plan original se le estaba yendo de las manos. Por lo mismo, debía calmarse y pensar las cosas en forma serena. ¡Es que jamás imaginó que estúpidos muggles metieran su nariz y dijeran que la muerte de Granger no había sido un accidente, sino que un asesinato! Eso no debió ocurrir. Debió tomar otras precauciones ya que en su plan original la muerte de la sangre sucia siempre debía pasar por un accidente. Pero no contaba con que ellos (los policías muggles) utilizaran algo que ellos denominaban "ciencia forense" y eso había resultado ser el causante de todo el descalabro a su plan, por lo que había tenido que acomodar ciertas situaciones que, por ahora, lograba controlar.

Por otro lado, estaba el rastro que dejó por usar esas famosas tarjetas de crédito. Debió haberse preocupado por saber más acerca de los artefactos muggles. Sabía qué era el sistema computacional y, ciertamente, tenía nociones de ello, por tanto no entendía cómo pudo haber pasado ese detalle por alto. Pero bueno, el error ya estaba cometido, así que ahora debía ver la forma de cómo solucionarlo o directamente seguir evadiendo a la justicia. Aunque a ratos pensaba que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, no debía preocuparse tanto. Los Aurores no habían dado con la casa y dudaba que lo hicieran. Bastaba con reforzar los hechizos de ocultamiento por unos días más. Total, quedaba poco para que su venganza en contra de Draco Malfoy diera los frutos que ella deseaba.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Había transcurrido más de dos meses desde el ataque a Daphne Greengrass quien estuvo en estado de coma por tres semanas, luego de lo cual había recobrado la conciencia, sin embargo seguía sedada a raíz de las heridas internas, la cuales de apoco iban sanando mediante magia. Además los medimagos habían tomado esa decisión dado el estado anímico de la paciente, al dolor del alma y los recuerdos de la pesadilla vivida con ese hombre. Recuerdos que jamás podría borrar. Dependía de ella si quería que los medimagos le aplicaran un hechizo Obliviate para eliminar aquel dolor. No obstante, en casos de este tipo, solo se permitía luego de que se encontrara al o los culpables. Pero tanto Harry como Draco, dudaban que ella lo permitiera, pues era una mujer valiente que sabría enfrentarlo y que, como otras veces, lo superaría.

Aquella mañana, luego de que la asearan y comprobaran que las heridas externas ya habían sanado y que solo le quedaba que cicatrizara algunas internas, pidió que la ayudaran a acomodarse y, luego de tanto tiempo, había logrado sentarse en la cama, mientras que con tristeza miraba la vía de suero que ingresaba en su torrente, cuando sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Era Theo quien llegaba cargando una carpeta. Al verla le sonrió y se acercó.

— Veo que estas mejor.

— Gracias por todo, Theo. Si me salvé de esta… aún me quedan 6 vidas, recuerda que mi patronus es una gata.

— Un gata muy fuerte, por cierto. ― Su amigo revisó la vía, y disminuyó el goteo. ― ¿Ves que los muggles nos han legado varias cosas en medicina? ― Decía refiriéndose al uso del suero e intentando desviar el tema que debía tratar con Daphne, pero ella no rió. Presentía que Theo no le traía buenas noticias.

— ¿Cómo estoy?

— Bueno, viene el medimago experto a hablarte de tu estado…

— Theo qué ocurre. ¿Qué tienes en esa carpeta?

— Este… Bueno, son los resultados de los últimos exámenes.

— Theo habla… ese desgraciado me contagió algo ¿no?

— No es eso Daphne… ― Theo se acomodó en la silla y le tomó la mano a su amiga. ― Me han pedido que sea yo quien te lo diga… por la confianza que nos tenemos…

— No te entiendo… ¿qué otra cosa me puede estar pasando que sea peor que haber sido violada por una bestia?

— Daphne… Daphne… estás embarazada.


	6. La intrusa

En la sala de espera del hospital se encontraba Paige junto a Anne, ambas a la expectativa de lo que Theodore Nott debía tratar con Daphne, cuando un grito agudo y desgarrador se escuchó desde adentro. Paige intentó ingresar a la habitación, pero ya Draco venía corriendo por el pasillo, pues se había enterado de lo que Theo le iba a informar a Daphne.

— No, deja. Iré yo. ― Le dijo a Paige quien de inmediato soltó la perilla de la puerta, dando espacio para que Draco ingresara.

— ¡No! ¡No Theo! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!

Daphne estaba desesperada al escuchar lo que su amigo le acababa de decir. Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a Daphne, quien tenía agarrada la sábana, la cual mordía y pasaba por sus ojos limpiando las lágrimas.

— Daphne, debes calmarte. Sabes que hay un camino para tu situación, podemos hacer un legrado de inmediato… en casos, como lo son las violaciones, se puede practicar un aborto terapéutico sin mayor cuestionamiento. ― Le explicaba Draco intentando que ella soltara la sábana, porque con la fuerza con que la tenía tomada era posible que se dañara sus dedos o se soltara la vía de suero que estaba en su mano.

— ¿Abortar? ― Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, secándose las lágrimas. Mientras en su mente algunas preguntas daban vueltas y vueltas: ¿Matar a una criatura? ¿A un ser que se gestaba dentro de ella, solo porque tuvo una bestia como padre? Pero los bebés debían concebirse con amor… no con odio. No a la fuerza…. ¿pero qué culpa tenía él de todo lo ocurrido? La imagen del niño en la cuna esa noche en la casa de acogida, justo antes de que fuera abordada por Goyle se le vino a la mente. Un ángel ingenuo víctima de un padre agresivo. Ella siempre había sido pro a la vida y no al aborto… y ahora enfrentarse a algo que jamás imaginó. ¿Cómo asumiría su género femenino en la maternidad? ¿Qué haría ella con un hijo en su vientre? ¿Sería una buena madre? ¿Cómo le explicaría luego a ese niño por qué no tenía padre?

— Sí, Daphne. Lo podemos hacer, dinos tú cuándo.

— Theo… es que no… no sé…

— No puedes traer al mundo a un hijo de ese animal.

— Pero Theo, también es hijo mío…

Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí. Era mejor guardar silencio y esperar a que ella estuviera lista para tomar la decisión.

— Debes pensarlo. Aún hay tiempo para realizar el procedimiento sin que haya riesgo para ti. Nos avisas cuando te sientas preparada. ― Draco le tomó la mano a su amiga y le dio un pequeño apretoncito. Pero Daphne tenía sus ojos pegados en techo de la habitación, mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro.

— Les avisaré. ― Respondió con una voz ahogada.

— Bien… te dejamos. Afuera está Paige junto a Anne, quieren verte. Todo este tiempo han estado muy preocupadas por ti.

— ¿Cuándo podré regresar a casa? ― Preguntó ya más serena, luego de pensar en que debía recibir a sus amigas.

— En un par de días. ― Le respondió Theo.

— Hay algo que no les he dicho… ― Se acomodó en la cama y Draco le revisó la vía de suero, para cerciorarse de que estaba en su lugar.― Goyle fue uno de los violó también a Megara.

— ¿Te lo dijo él?

— Así es, Draco. Deben encontrar a esa bestia y hacerlo pagar por todo, por favor… No puede seguir libre. ―Otra vez volvía a llorar. ― Y si ella no ha vuelto… es posible que él la tenga.

— Daphne, tranquila. Todo el cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio lo está buscándolo… a él y a su cómplice…― Le informó Draco.

— ¿Cómplice? ¿Creen que tiene un cómplice?

— Así es… todo es coincidente… la muerte de Hermione, la desaparición de Megara y de Weasley, el ataque a tu persona…

— Draco, ¿quién más está detrás de todo esto?

Theo carraspeó y se puso de pie. No sabía si sería o no adecuado contarle a Daphne lo que ambos sabían. En cambio Draco conocía la fuerza de la mujer que tenía enfrente y además entendía que no debía ocultarle nada pues ella no se lo perdonaría.

— Todo apunta que Astoria (tu hermana), está detrás de todo. ― Le confesó. Daphne guardó silencio unos segundos sin hacer ningún gesto, luego dio un suspiro de resignación y habló:

— Pues… No sé… creo que siempre lo sospeché…― Respondió muy calmada. No era algo que la sorprendiera. Conocía perfectamente a su hermana y podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella. ― Cuando mi madre murió y la vi a ella tan tranquila en el funeral, me di cuenta que mi hermana no tiene sentimientos.

— Daphne, tu hermana tiene que responder también por la muerte de Susan Naldi y de la familia de un hombre de Sudán… ― Daphne lo miró sin comprender. ― Sí, se trata de un hombre que ella tuvo de amante mientras me acompañó a ese país. La familia entera de él fue asesinada y todo indica que fue ella…

— Una familia entera asesinada… y ¿mi madre también? ¡Pero mi madre se había suicidado!

— Es un suicidio pero obligado… me entiendes ¿no?

— Una maldición imperdonable…. ¡Dios qué monstruo es Astoria! ― Pero no lloró, solo sintió que una angustia dolorosa se gestaba en su pecho. Era un dolor inmenso al ver cómo su hermana era una enajenada que lo único que le importaba era hacer sufrir para lograr sus objetivos. ― Pero ¿qué quiere ahora? ¡Dios mi hermana está enferma! ¡La maldad la tiene totalmente corroída!

— No te canses en pensar en qué es tu hermana, debes estar tranquila ¿sí? Por lo pronto debes pensar en que todo el Ministerio la busca y que tarde o temprano la harán pagar por sus fechorías.

— Theo… te juro que estaré tranquila solo cuando vea tras las rejas a ella y al desgraciado de Goyle. ¡Que rece el animal para que lo encuentren los Aurores primero antes que yo!

Draco sonrió y miró a Theo quien también esbozó una sonrisa. Esa era la bruja de temple de acero que ellos conocían. Y en efecto, sabían que perfectamente Daphne se podía tomar la justicia por sus manos y hacer pagar muy caro a Goyle su delito. Que se fuera con mucho cuidado por sobre las piedras. Daphne podría resultar una mujer muy buena, pero la sangre Greengrass también corría por sus venas y la venganza figuraba en su léxico.

— Debes ser fuere Daphne, el proceso que viene será largo y quizá tedioso. Por lo pronto hoy en la tarde vendrá Harry Potter con alguien del Ministerio a tomarte declaración, de igual forma estará presente tu abogado a quien le hemos entregado todos los detalles. Le he dicho a Maxwell que te represente.

— Lo estaré esperando. Estoy dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y muchas gracias a los dos

En ese instante se escuchó un pequeño golpe en la puerta y esta se abrió. Era Paige quien se asomaba, ya que ambas muchachas que estaban afuera se encontraban preocupadas por la larga espera, la cual las ponía nerviosa. Querían ver cómo estaba su amiga y si esta ya se había calmado.

Draco le sonrió y le hizo una señal para que esperara unos instantes. Señal que no pasó desapercibida por Theo quien hizo una notoria mueca de desagrado.

— Okey, esperaremos. ¡Pero tú no te vayas sin mí! ― Le dijo Paige a Draco.

— Te voy a esperar. ― Le respondió este último, antes de que la enfermera volviera a cerrar la puerta.

Theo de inmediato tomó la carpeta que había dejado a los pies de la cama de Daphne y se dispuso a salir.

— En un rato más viene tu médico de cabecera a verte. Me voy tranquilo, porque veo que estás un poco mejor… ¡Ah! y piensa en lo que te dijimos. Nos vemos preciosa. ― Le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga, y luego hizo solo un leve movimiento de cabeza para despedirse de Draco, el que de inmediato entendió qué le ocurría a su amigo: Celos. Pero no debía sentirse culpable, entre él y Paige no había nada y la relación que ella tenía con Theo había terminado hacía varias semanas, por tanto lo que pasara entre él y la enfermera, era asunto de ellos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? Draco… ¿estás saliendo con la novia de Theo? ― Le preguntó Daphne, una vez que Theo se había retirado de la habitación. A juzgar por la cara de su amiga, a esta tampoco le había caído bien la forma de cómo se había dirigido a Paige.

— No. Bueno, ella no es la novia de Theo.

— Pero entonces sales con ella.

— No, no salgo con ella… Ella... bueno… ella vive en mi casa. ― Respondió bajando la voz porque sabía que al decir que Paige vivía en su casa, era peor que salir con ella.

— Draco, hace tan poco que Hermione murió y tú ya…

— ¡No es lo que te imaginas!

— ¡Acabas de decir que ella vive contigo!

— Daphne, no estás en condiciones de hablar y de exasperarte de esa manera. Paige es una buena amiga, y si está en mi casa es porque necesita protección. Al parecer ella iba a ser la próxima víctima de Goyle.

— ¿De qué hablas? ― Y para evitar que Daphne terminara desquitándose con él, por lo hecho por Goyle, optó por contarle los sucesos ocurridos y que terminaron con Paige viviendo en la casa de Draco. Esperaba que su amiga, con esa explicación, no le diera un par de crucios, que al verla, era obvio que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

A casi un mes de que Daphne fuera dada de alta y de no tener indicios del paradero de Astoria o de Goyle, Paige Adams seguía aún en la casa de Draco Malfoy, a petición expresa de éste, pues temía que al alejarse de la protección que le entregaba ese sitio, pudiera correr la misma suerte de Daphne, quien ahora se encontraba con custodia del Ministerio en su departamento.

Paige, por su lado, por más que intentara acercarse a Narcisa, era imposible. Ésta era poco disimulada para demostrarle que no le simpatizaba y que esperaba que pronto se fuera de su casa. Además ya estaba cansado de que Theo fuese tan insistente en buscarla, pues ella lo tenía decidido. Se quedaría junto a Draco. Ese era el fin y no iba a fallar.

Para Narcisa, la enfermera norteamericana demostraba demasiado interés en Draco y trataba por todos los medios de simpatizar con Scorpius. Pero este último tenía muy arraigado el temperamento de Draco (incluso heredado de su abuelo Lucius Malfoy) que no se entregaba fácilmente, es más, desconfiaba de ella. Narcisa podría hasta jurar que el niño sentía una especie de repulsión hacia la mujer ya que cada vez que la veía su rostro demostraba un total desagrado. El niño llegaba a ser hasta insolente con la mujer, quien, a pesar de intentar entablar una especie de relación de amistad con él, lo único que lograba era que éste la dejara hablando sola.

Scorpius Malfoy era un niño de cuatro años, perspicaz y totalmente deductivo, cual herencia de sus padres, que intuía que "la intrusa" como él tan "cariñosamente" le decía, lo único quería era quitarle el amor de su padre y ocupar el espacio que su madre había dejado. "¿Dónde estaba su mamita?" Le preguntaba todos los días a Narcisa, abuela que con un nudo en la garganta, intentaba inventar un recorrido inexistente en un viaje inventado por Draco. Pero los días y semanas transcurrían y el niño no veía a su madre de regreso, por lo que Narcisa le había exigido a Draco que era hora de decirle la verdad a Scorpius. Pero Draco se negaba a esa idea, pues temía causarle un daño a su hijo.

Aquella noche, como tantas, Draco salía de la habitación que antes compartió con Hermione… con su Mía. Antes iba todas las noches, olía su ropa, acariciaba la cama en donde dormía con ella y luego se despedía con un beso al aire. Pero hacía ya un par de semanas que iba solo una vez cada siete días… esperaba que con ese sutil gesto, fuera de apoco enterrando definitivamente el recuerdo de su amada esposa. Sabía que ella estaría feliz de que retomase su vida y que volviera a ser el mismo.

Cerró puerta de la habitación matrimonial y dio un suspiro mientras ponía su mano en esta, en señal de despedida. Estaba cansado y era de noche, había sido un día arduo y agotador, pues, como uno de los tantos cambios de su vida, había vuelto a trabajar después de casi tres meses desde la muerte de Hermione. Pero ahora, no en emergencias. Atendía solo consultas en el box médico y veía algunos asuntos en la parte administrativa durante la tarde. Eso le habría encantado a Hermione. Pero… ella no estaba allí para disfrutarlo a su lado.

Paige vio que Draco cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a su habitación. Ella tenía que ver qué había en ese cuarto que tanto lo entristecía. Imaginaba qué podría ser pero quería corroborar su sospecha. Así que esperó que a Draco ingresara a la habitación del fondo, la cual estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia y avanzó hasta la alcoba principal.

La puerta no tenía llave, ni conjuro que impidiera su paso, así que pudo ingresar libremente. Encendió la luz y vio que era el cuarto matrimonial (estaba en lo correcto). Era una habitación grande, con detalles dignos de Granger, una cama amplia en color crema con diversos almohadones de formas y tamaños; un par de closets y cuadros con fotos en los muebles. Al verlos puedo darse cuenta de que eran fotos del matrimonio y de la luna de miel. Además había otras tantas de cuando estaba embarazada y del pequeño Scorpius.

Avanzó y vio sobre un mueble varios frascos con perfumes, algunos sellados en su envase original y otros usados. Cremas, maquillajes… en fin estaba todo lo que Hermione utilizaba habitualmente en ese bureau, era como si las cosas estuviesen dispuestas y listas para ser nuevamente utilizadas por su dueña.

Avanzó hasta el closet. Lo iba abrir cuando sintió que alguien ingresaba a la habitación. Se giró y se encontró frente a frente con Narcisa Malfoy, quien la miraba en forma acusadora.

— A mi hijo no le gustaría saber que andas husmeando en las cosas de su esposa. ― El tono de Narcisa era totalmente reprobatorio a tal punto que sus brazos estaban en posición de jarra dispuesta a iniciar una fuerte discusión con la mujer.

— Lo siento mucho, señora Malfoy. No soy ninguna intrusa… solo que me preocupé al ver a Draco salir de este cuarto muy triste. ― Sin embargo el tono de voz utilizado por Paige obligó a Narcisa a bajar sus defensas. Respiró profundo y se calmó.

— Sí… este… es natural que todavía llore la muerte de su mujer. La amaba demasiado.

— Lo sé señora Malfoy. Sé que quería mucho a Hermione. Todos la queríamos. Pero creo que Draco debe rehacer su vida. No puede vivir eternamente pensando en su mujer. Ella ya no está.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso tú quieres ocupar su lugar? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que le coqueteas, que te le insinúas?

— Yo no he hecho nada de eso, Señora Malfoy. Fue Draco quien me trajo a vivir acá, yo no se lo pedí. Pero si usted cree que yo estoy aquí para conquistarlo, pues está muy equivocada. Esa nunca ha sido mi intensión.

— Mira niñita, yo no nací ahora… Veo cómo te acercas a mi hijo, veo cómo intentas acercarte a Scorpius y te diré solo una cosa… ―Pero no alcanzó a decirle qué cosa, pues Draco había escuchado la fuerte voz de su madre y llegaba a ver qué ocurría.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ― Preguntó de inmediato.

— Nada, Draco. Es solo que tu madre cree que te quiero conquistar. ― Paige salió de la habitación enojada rumbo a la suya. Draco miró a Narcisa sin entender. Su madre no acostumbraba a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, ¿qué te le estaba ocurriendo ahora?

— ¿Qué hacían acá?

— Vi la puerta entreabierta y pensé que eras tú. Pero cuando llegué la vi a ella… dijo que te había visto triste al verte salir de esta habitación y quería saber por qué. Draco, esa mujer no me gusta. Es extraña… pasa encerrada en su cuarto. Sale cuando llega Scorpius del colegio y cuando estás tú... pero… por lo demás se encierra… y me extraña que todo el día beba esa bebida muggle… Coca-Cola… ¡Así se llama!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que tome Coca-Cola? ¡Es americana! A ver madre, ¿sabes qué creo? Que te estás metiendo en algo que no te corresponde. Fui yo quien le pidió a Paige que se quedara en esta casa por su seguridad. Tú estás al tanto de que el accidente de Hermione no fue tal, que fue un asesinato. Además sabes que aún está desaparecida Megara y más encima atacaron a Daphne. Las sospechas nos llevan a Astoria, madre. Y para que sepas, Paige estaba en la lista de esa desquiciada, porque el atacante de Daphne también quiso agredirla.

— Astoria, era mala, pero no una asesina. Creo que ustedes han errado… el asesino de Hermione ha de ser el mismo que atacó a Daphne.

— ¿Sabes mamá? Estoy cansado y no quiero entrar en un debate contigo. Que duermas bien.

Draco salió de la habitación y fue en busca de Paige. Debía verla y disculparse por su madre. Sabía que se había ido a su cuarto, el cual se encontraba al final del pasillo del segundo piso, tocó la puerta, pero no escuchó respuesta.

— Paige, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?

— Sí, adelante.

Se encontraba sentada en la cama y parecía que estaba llorando. Cerró tras de sí la puerta y avanzó hasta donde ella.

— Sé que mi madre se pone muy susceptible en algunas cosas, pero debes entenderla… todo es muy reciente…

— Draco, lamento haber ingresado a esa habitación… no sabía que…

— No tenías por qué saberlo. El no seguir durmiendo en la alcoba que tenía con Hermione fue una decisión mía. Anda no llores. No hiciste nada malo.

Se acercó a Paige y le dio la mano para que ésa se pusiera de pie. Una vez que esta estaba frente a él, simplemente la abrazó. Ella apoyó su rostro en el pecho de ese hombre que tanto deseaba y a quien había dado espacio para que poco a poco se fuese encantando con ella. Sin embargo, no quería apresurar nada aunque sentía que Draco necesitaba de alguien con quien descargar sus energías, con quien estar en la cama. Ella podía ser esa mujer… ¡Tenía que ser esa mujer! Si no, nada de lo avanzado serviría de algo.

Sintió que él había realizado un leve movimiento en su espalda, una especie de torpe caricia, con lo cual ella respondió cruzando sus brazos por las caderas de él.

Para Draco también era complicado abrazar de esa manera a otra mujer que no fuese Hermione, sin embargo su cuerpo había reaccionado al contacto de Paige… de la sensual y hermosa Paige Adams. La morena de labios carnosos, ojos negros y caderas pronunciadas. Una belleza americana en todo su esplendor que ahora estaba entre sus brazos. Sentía como su sangre hervía… Sentía cómo su cuerpo se activaba al oler ese extraño perfume, mezcla de lima y rosas, que ahora lo envolvía.

Paige levantó su mirada y se encontró con esos grises que tanto había deseado y que jamás le habían pertenecido. Los cuales, ahora la miraban de manera distinta.

No lo dudó.

No lo pensó dos veces.

Era lo que quería… Eso era lo planeado.

Lentamente ella rosó sus labios con los de Draco. Este de inmediato abrió sus ojos sintiéndose culpable. Sin embargo, ella seguía con sus labios tocando los de él. No podía seguir conteniéndose. Con furia terminó de cruzar sus brazos por la espalda de Paige, besándola con fuerza y sin medidas. No esperó a que ella diera una respuesta, simplemente invadió la boca de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

Ella respondió besándolo con deseo, con pasión. Enredó sus dedos en el rubio cabello de él dándole pequeños mordiscos a sus labios.

Draco, en forma rápida y sin reparar en detalles o sutilezas, simplemente la empujó a la cama, quedando él de inmediato sobre ella. Y sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a quitarle la blusa para dejar al descubierto un sostén rosado de encaje con pequeñas flores negras.

— Draco…― Musitó Paige en medio de las caricias.

— No digas nada, por favor. ― No quería hablar. No quería pensar. Sólo deseaba aprovechar ese instante y olvidarse de que alguna vez estuvo casado. De que, a pesar de la muerte de Hermione, el seguía vivo y que debía volver a ser el mismo….

Paige, guardó silencio y sin pensarlo dos veces lo ayudó a quitarse la camisa. Draco la besó son furia, incluso llegó a sentir que la lastimaba, sin embargo ella suavizó sus besos, metiendo su lengua en forma lenta, sensual y cariñosa en la boca de Draco, para calmarlo… estarían juntos, pero no dejaría que la dañara… esa noche debía ser inolvidable….

Hermione estaba mirando hacia la pequeña ventana con barrotes que estaba sobre su cabeza, la cual era el único contacto con el mundo exterior. Podía darse cuenta de que era de noche y una fresca brisa ingresaba al sótano.

Ron estaba un poco más allá junto a Megara compartiendo un pedazo de pan, sin embargo un pequeño movimiento de Hermione le advirtió que algo no andaba bien.

Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Hermione lloraba en forma silenciosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Herms? ¿De qué te acordaste?

— No me he acordado de nada, Ron. Creo que algo ha pasado esta noche. No sé… es como si Draco me hubiera dejado de amar.

— Pero, ¡¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería, Hermione?! Malfoy se casó contigo por algo… Por algo tienen un hijo. No te puede haber dejado de amar de la noche a la mañana.

— Ronald, él cree que estoy muerta. Son ya casi tres meses que llevamos encerrados acá y no hay forma de escapar. Si tuviera mi dije sabría si mi presentimiento cierto o no. ¿Por qué mierdas no tomé adivinación en Hogwarts?

— Porque decías que no era una ciencia exacta. ― Le recordó su amigo.

— ¿Adivinación? Yo soy buena en eso. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Ron hubiera querido ponerle una mordaza a Megara. Temía que el presentimiento de Hermione fuera cierto y por eso le estaba dando ánimos. Pero ahí llegaba ella, la que no se callaba nunca, a meter la pata, ¿qué tal si era cierto que Malfoy había reemplazado a Hermione? ¿Cómo enfrentaría ella el cautiverio sabiendo que su esposo tenía otra en su lugar? No, si para errar habían mejores que él y que se merecían el premio mayor. Esa era Megara.

Hermione, con un poco de temor se sentó sobre una caja y Megara se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

— Mírame a los ojos, Hermione.

— Vamos, chicas. Dejen eso…

— ¡Ron, cállate! Quiero saber si lo creo es cierto…

— No seas masoquista, Hermione. ¿Qué vas a sacar si es cierto? ¡Martirizarte eso lograrás!

Ron negó con su cabeza y se fue a una esquina del lugar en donde había colgado un saco que había llenado con ropa para darle de puñetazos. Con eso, durante el día, descargaba sus energías, se mantenía en forma y enseñaba a las muchachas cómo dar unos buenos derechazos.

Mientras esas dos le buscaban "_la quinta pata al gato_", prefirió hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de meterse en su colchón y dormir cansado, para no soñar. Cada día que pasaba sus nervios estaban peores. Temía que en cualquier momento llegara uno de sus captores y los matara a la primera o que los torturaran. Sí, le temía al dolor. Pero más le temía a lo que estuviera pasando allá afuera. ¿Qué sería de su familia? Su madre, ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Sus hermanos? ¿Creerían que él también estaba muerto? O quizá todos creyeran que él había sido el asesino de Hermione… Y ahora que lo volvía a pensar, ¿quién demonios había muerto en lugar de Hermione? y si lo pensaba detenidamente, pues quizá nadie haya muerto… con magia todo era posible.

Al cabo de un par de minutos y luego de que Megara pegara su vista en los ojos de Hermione, despertó de su trance. Hermione la miró confundida. No sabía qué había ocurrido. En un segundo se encontró de frente con los ojos pardos de la muchacha y al segundo siguiente era como si hubiera dormido una eternidad.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada, Hermione. Me conecté contigo e intenté ver el exterior… si no me conectaba no sabría qué iba a buscar a allá a fuera.

— Y ¿qué encontraste?

— Pues nada Hermione. Vi a Draco trabajando en su turno en el hospital. Así que tranquila amiga… no dejes que los malos pensamientos lleguen a tu mente.

— Se llaman Torposoplos ― Rió recordando a su amiga Luna Lovegood, que en algún lugar del mundo mágico debía estar aún buscado Nargles. Megara sonrió, sabía a qué se refería Hermione.

— Bien amiga. A dormir. Es tarde… aunque claro, mañana no hay mucho que hacer ¿no?

— ¡Sí, hay que hacer! ― Les gritó Ron desde la otra esquina. ― Las dos mañana deben continuar con sus clases de defensa personal estilo muggle.

— Sí, Ron.

— Lo que digas, Weasley.

Hermione se acomodó en su colchón mientras que Megara en el suyo. Estaba nerviosa y confundida, pues le había mentido a Hermione. Acababa de ver a Draco desnudo en una cama junto a Paige. Ahora entendía todo. Paige estaba aliada junto a Astoria. Era un intrincado plan urdido por ese par de brujas.

¡Pobre Hermione! Su marido ya le había encontrado reemplazante y nada menos que era esa resbalosa de Paige. Pero entonces, ¿qué sería de Theo? Y ahora que lo recordaba, ¿qué estaría haciendo Blaise en ese momento? ¿También le habría encontrado a ella una reemplazante? Esperaba que no. Pero en honor al tiempo que llevaban cautivas, todo era posible. Y ella lo extrañaba tanto… aunque de tanto hablar con el pesado de Weasley le estaban interesando mucho las pecas de la cara del pelirrojo, ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensado?! Mejor sería dormir… y ojalá sin soñar.

Paige dormía pegada a su cuerpo. Él, sin embargo, no había logrado cerrar los ojos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué tenía un vacío enorme? Vio la hora e iban a ser las cinco de la mañana. Se levantó sin hacer ruido. Cogió su ropa del suelo, se puso su bóxer que estaba a los pies de la cama y salió de la habitación tratando de no emitir sonido.

Pero Paige estaba despierta y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en sus labios. Draco era de ella. Todo iba por buen camino. Faltaba el toque final. El doble dolor de Draco se venía a pasos agigantados y con eso todo quedaba saldado.


	7. Narcisa y su sexto sentido

Draco apareció en el cementerio en donde Hermione descansaba. Había decidido pasar a visitar su tumba antes de llegar al trabajo pues sentía la necesidad de saberse cerca de ella aunque físicamente no estuviera a su lado.

Sentía que allí podía conversar mejor con su esposa, que debía explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Debía, de una vez dejarla ir.

Avanzó y al enfrentar la lápida de mármol, cayó de rodillas. Limpió un poco el polvo que había sobre la plaquita y acarició el suelo.

— _Amor mío… te he extrañado tanto… por favor perdóname. Perdóname vida. Pero creo que es hora de que vuelva a ser el mismo. He retomado mi trabajo en el hospital y pronto ayudaré a Daphne en los quehaceres de la dirección de tu fundación._

Además debo decirte que hay una persona en mi vida… no alguien que se parezca a ti… pero es buena y paciente. Mañana, pienso pedirle que se case conmigo el próximo año… con eso, tendré una prometida que podrá acercarse a nuestro hijo libremente. Creo que mi madre tiene razón y es hora de que le diga la verdad. Él tiene derecho a saber que no te volverá a ver y por lo mismo debe guardar tu recuerdo en su corazón."

Miró al cielo como en busca de una señal. Algo que le dijera que Hermione lo escuchaba. Pero solo la brisa matinal que le rosaba la piel fue lo sintió. Era hora de irse al hospital. Se puso de pie y se apresuró en iniciar la marcha.

Debía avanzar en lo que más pudiera en el hospital pues había quedado con su madre y con Rafe para almorzar, esperando que Paige también estuviera presente.

A eso del medio día llegó a su casa de regreso del hospital, junto a Rafe Garret, el novio de Narcisa. Los dejó en la sala y subió a la habitación de Paige a buscarla. Tocó a la puerta y la mujer de inmediato la abrió.

— ¿Cómo estás? ― Le preguntó.

— Bien ¿Y tú?

— Estoy bien. No te quise despertar en la mañana…

— Adelante… no vamos a conversar en el pasillo. ― Se hizo a un lado para que Draco ingresara a su cuarto. ― Me di cuenta a la hora que te levantaste, Draco. No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Si quieres hacer como si nada ha ocurrido, pues, yo entenderé.

— No. No es eso. Solo que te pido que me entiendas, lo de Hermione ha sido un golpe para todos y todavía siento que ella está por ahí… que no ha muerto.

— Draco… Hermione murió y tú y tu hijo siguen vivos. No te puedes cerrar a la idea de rehacer tu vida. Lo que ocurrió anoche es el ejemplo. Sigues vivo, y no te puedes echar a morir. No ahora. No, porque tienes un hijo. ― Draco la miró y suspiró. Era una mujer bella, transparente. Sentía que a su lado, todo lo que hubiera vivido, de alguna manera esos ojos y esos labios lo compensaban. Sí, ella era la elegida. ― Pero si tan mal te sientes por lo que pasó, debes estar tranquilo… bórralo. Has como si nada ha ocurrido. He decidido irme. No quiero que…

— Paige… no quiero borrar nada de lo que pasó anoche. Es más, hoy en el almuerzo le diré a mi madre lo que hay entre nosotros.

— No Draco, por favor, tu madre y tu hijo me odian… yo no podría…

— Pues tanto mi madre, como Scorpius se tendrán que acostumbrar a la idea de verte conmigo. Yo, mañana hablaré con mi hijo y le diré toda la verdad respecto de su madre.

Paige se acercó a Draco y le tomó la mano en donde estaba su argolla de matrimonio y suavemente la acarició.

— ¿Seguirás usando esto, siempre?

— Por un tiempo más. ― Respondió seguro. Aunque era un tema que ni siquiera había analizado. Esa, era su argolla de matrimonio, fiel y silente testigo del amor que le profesó a Hermione el día que se casaron por lo que jamás había imaginado quitársela.

— Todo el que quieras, amor. ― Le dijo Paige.

Draco sintió una especie de angustia al escuchar salir esa palabra de la boca de otra mujer que no fuera Hermione… su Mía… Se sentía tan mal, pero ese era solo el primer paso… todo costaba al principio. Debía ser fuerte, pues Hermione estaba muerta y él seguía vivo… más vivo que nunca. Por lo mismo esperaba que pronto dieran con el paradero de Astoria para hacerla pagar por la muerte de Hermione y con ello, al fin podría decir que estaría listo para iniciar una nueva vida. Por lo pronto la desinteresada ayuda de Paige era lo que le importaba.

— Anda, vamos a almorzar. Mi madre y Rafe nos esperan en el salón. Además, quiero ir temprano al Jardín Infantil a retirar a Scorpius.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— Claro que sí.

— Deberías pensar en ponerlo en una escuela para niños con sangre mágica.

— No hay jardines para hijos de magos acá en Londres, solo debo esperar a que ingrese a la educación primaria.

A Paige se le cruzó por la mente sugerir el internado infantil, pero no. Eso significaría una posible discusión con Draco y no era conveniente, pues en estas últimas horas todo iba como lo tenía planificado.

— Sí, claro. Espero que no haga alguna travesura mágica a sus compañeritos.

— Yo también espero lo mismo.

— Este… Draco, hoy voy a salir en la tarde.

— No puedes salir sola, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

— No, no es necesario.

— Es peligroso. Si quieres le digo a…

— No. A mí no me andas trayendo como niña pequeña. Saldré y saldré sola. ¿Entendido? ― Le preguntó sonriente.

— Como quieras.

— Eres lindo, Draco Malfoy. ― Le dijo Paige, dándole un suave beso en los labios mientras que con ambas manos sostenía su cara. Draco solo sonrió.

Bajaron juntos al comedor en donde ya estaba sentado Rafe junto a Narcisa. Draco se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y a su lado Paige, quien de inmediato notó la mirada acusadora de Narcisa Malfoy.

Rafe, quien ya sabía lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pues la misma Narcisa se lo había dicho, le tomó la mano a su novia y le dio un suave caricia a objeto de calmarla.

— ¿Cómo estás, Paige? Cada día más hermosa, por lo que veo. ― La saludó el médico mayor.

— Bien doctor Garret. Gracias por el cumplido. ― Respondió ubicando la servilleta de género sobre sus piernas, mientras una de las empleadas servía vino y un hombre distribuía los primeros platos.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, en donde el tema de conversación habían sido los avances en la investigación en contra de Astoria, de su supuesto secuaz y sobre lo bien que estaba Daphne, quien a pesar de todas las sugerencias, había decidido libremente conservar al bebé. Lo que no sabía era si entregarlo en adopción o criarlo ella. Según sus propias palabras: _"__―__Debía ir analizando el vínculo que lograra crear con su hijo__.―__"_

— Digna decisión para una gran bruja.

— Yo, con todo respeto, Narcisa, creo que debió haber abortado. Un niño debe nacer por fruto del amor… no se esa manera.

— Bueno, Paige, esa es tu opinión. A Dios gracias que Daphne tiene corazón.

— ¿Qué intenta…

— ¡Basta madre! Paige… por favor. _―_ Draco miró a ambas mujeres en forma suplicante. No quería que ambas iniciaran una confrontación.

— Como quieras, amor.

— ¿¡Amor!? ― Exclamó Narcisa extrañada. ¡Esa intrusa tenía la desfachatez de llamar a Draco "amor"!

— ¡Madre por favor! ¿sí?

— Narcisa… calma… ¿le decimos mejor a los chicos lo que vamos a hacer mañana? ¿Te parece? ― Rafe intentó tranquilizar a su novia nuevamente tomándole la mano y tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

— Adelante. ― Narcisa dejó su servilleta en la mesa y con cara de pocos amigos, guardó silencio.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Rafe? ¿Qué van a hacer mañana?

— Bueno, con tu madre, mañana pensamos realizar un pequeño almuerzo en los jardines de esta casa e invitar a algunas personas… algo íntimo, considerando que aún estamos de luto.

Draco los miró sonriente. Adivinaba qué se traían entre manos.

— Sí, hijo. ― Habló Narcisa rendida ante la situación, pues sabía que ella no podría pelear contra Paige, pues si su hijo la había elegido ella no tenía nada qué hacer. ― Rafe y yo mañana anunciaremos nuestro compromiso.

— ¡Pero qué bien! ¡Felicidades! Hasta que por fin ¿no? ― Draco se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Rafe y un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

— He comprado una casa por acá cerca, con grandes jardines para que tu hijo puedo ir constantemente a visitarnos.

— Será un honor visitarlos…. Bueno, igual nosotros queríamos darle una noticia…― Dijo Draco sentándose nuevamente en su lugar y tomándole la mano a Paige quien le brindó una sonrisa nerviosa.

— No me digas. Ya me lo imagino. ― La mueca en la cara de Narcisa no se hizo esperar.

— Bueno madre, si le te imaginas podrás entonces celebrar de que tenga a Paige a mi lado… Ya no estaré solo.

Rafe se dio cuenta de que si no intervenía, lo de su compromiso podría hacerse humo debido a la relación que estaba teniendo Narcisa con su hijo.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Mañana celebraremos todo. Para mi es una felicidad enorme estar de novio, creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que lo estoy. Así que mejor, déjense de discutir. Tú y Paige tienen derecho a estar juntos, así como Narcisa y yo de poder casarnos.

Paige solo sonrió. No quería hablar, pues sentía que no debía meterse en ese tipo de conversaciones. Aunque la afectara directamente a ella y a Draco, pero por sobretodo las encontraba en extremo cursis y aburridas. Pero si quería quedar bien con Draco, debía disimular.

— Entonces mañana podremos escuchar un poco de música. ― Dijo al cabo de unos minutos de guardar silencio. A Draco le extrañó esa intervención, aunque entendía que efectivamente la casa llevaba en silencio mucho tiempo y que, conociendo la idiosincrasia de la chica, es posible que extrañara no escuchar algo de música.

— Es decir…. a lo que me refiero, es que como hemos estado de luto todo este tiempo… se imagino que mañana durante el almuerzo podremos escuchar algo de música…. ambiental ¿no?

— Pues, tienes razón, Paige. ― Le respondió Rafe. ― Pondremos algo de música, quizá no ambiental… ¿qué te parece algo de música nuestra tierra? ¿Qué tal un poco de Country con Steve Earle…?

— Pues… este…

— O quizá algo más clásico con Hank Williams.

— Pues sinceramente la música country no es mi fuerte. ―Decía un poco nerviosa mientras tomaba un largo trago de vino.

— ¡Vamos Rafe! Paige es más joven quizá guste de otro tipo de música.

— Claro, Narcisa, Tienes razón. Yo creo que te ha gustar la música de la reina de pop.

— ¡Oh bueno… el pop! claro que sí… El pop… sí.

— Entonces supongo que querrás escuchar a Britney Spears ¿no?

— ¿Britney? pues… sí, claro.

— Bueno creo que basta de tanta música. Yo debo volver al hospital y quiero estar antes de las cinco de regreso para ir por Scorp.

— Yo te acompaño. Me dejas en el centro de Londres. ¿Te parece?

— Sí, Paige… Como quieras, yo te llevo.

Ambos muchachos se pusieron de pie, despidiéndose de la nueva pareja de prometidos, saliendo rápidamente.

— Cualquier norteamericano común sabría que la reina del pop es Madonna y no Britney Spears… Pero, bueno, Paige es bruja. ― Le dijo Rafe a Narcisa quien entrecerró sus ojos en señal de duda. ―Bueno, es bruja y puede que no sepa de esas cosas. ― Le terminó de aclarar Rafe.

— Mira, yo siempre he sido bruja y criada en medio de brujos de arraigada historia familiar, pero eso no significara que me privara de ciertos placeres y uno de esos, era disfrutar de la música de The Beatles…

Para Narcisa cada vez le resultaba más sospechosa tal Paige. Draco no se daba cuenta pero ella poseía un sexto sentido el cual nunca fallaba y estaba segura que la buena y perfecta Paige Adams, algo se traía entre manos. No se iba a quedar con la duda.

Luego de una hora de conversar con Rafe, de finiquitar algunos detalles y de enviar las últimas lechuzas invitando solo a uno que otro conocido, Rafe se fue a hacer su turno en el Hospital, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde.

Narcisa de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de la huésped. Esta tenía su puerta cerrada pero con un simple "Alohomora" logró abrirla.

Adentro estaba todo en orden (demasiado en orden); era evidente que Paige no se cansaba en ordenar o en esperar que Rácine le limpiara, sino que debía utilizar su varita.

Llegó hasta el velador, en donde abrió y encontró un libro: _"__―__Primeros auxilios__―__"_ Lógico, era Enfermera. Pero si lo pensaba bien… ¿por qué tenía algo tan básico entre sus cosas si era enferma de carrera y de años?

Abrió luego el clóset y encontró ropa (muy muggle para su gusto), pero algo le llamó la atención, era una caja negra envuelta en un género de terciopelo. Debía abrirla y ver qué había allí. Sin embargo, estaba cerrada y con un potente conjuro. Eso no pintaba bien y lo único que hacía era acrecentar sus sospechas.

Hizo una réplica exacta de la caja y dejó la copia en su lugar. Mientras se erguía, luego de ponerla en su lugar, chocó su cabeza con un compartimiento del clóset este de inmediato se abrió y encontró algo que le llamó aún más la atención: Una caja completa con envases individuales de la famosa bebida con consumía a diario la extraña bruja que pretendía quedarse con Draco.

Tomó una botella y aplicó nuevamente el hechizo para ver qué tenía ese líquido. Era de esperarse. Esa era la prueba que necesitaba. Tomó la caja completa que contenía doce botellas. Volvió a hacer una copia de éstas (pero con el líquido original de la bebida) y mediante un hechizo hizo desaparecer las primeras, enviándolas a su habitación. Debía corroborar todas sus sospechas. De ser cierto, todos, incluyendo al pequeño Scorpius, estaban en un grave peligro.

Astoria esperaba a Goyle y Olivier en la sala de casa en donde tenían su centro de operaciones. Era un lugar descuidado y sucio, con una raída alfombra, una estufa sucia con restos de ceniza, así como un par de sillones cubiertos con unas sábanas.

Al cabo de un minuto presurosamente llegaba Goyle.

— Astoria, qué bueno que llegaste. ― Goyle la miró deseoso, puesto que la mujer lucía una sugerente blusa roja de escote pronunciado dejando ver el levantamiento de su busto, situación no pasó desapercibida por el hombre, quien tampoco había podido controlar su erección.

Astoria se dio cuenta de ello y de inmediato sacó su varita.

— ¡No seas insolente, Gregory Goyle! ¡Guarda tu asqueroso maní podrido o hazte un candado con él y te lo metes ya sabes dónde….! Lo último que haría sería dejar que me tocaras, semi humano. ¡Ya te dije no te acerques! ― Estaba dispuesta a lanzarle una maldición imperdonable si el muy estúpido se le acercaba demasiado.

Remy Olivier, que llegaba justo en ese momento, le puso una mano en el hombro a Goyle para intentar calmarlo.

— No te asustes Astoria, jamás te haría algo que no quisieras.

— Goyle, saca de tu mente cualquier plan que tengas para mí, porque soy capaz de matarte… ya lo he hecho, y no dudaría en volverlo a hacer ¿entendido?

El hombre bajó su cabeza sintiéndose totalmente frustrado, o eso era lo que quería demostrar. Astoria la pagaría muy caro.

— ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¡felicidades! ― Le dijo la mujer con algo de burla.

— ¿Felicidades? ¿Y por qué? No es mi cumpleaños.

— Supe que mi querida hermana está embarazada. Y si mal no recuerdo la única pareja varón que ha tenido has sido tú… entonces…

Goyle frunció el ceño. Astoria debía estar bromeando, ¿Él? ¿Un hijo? ¿Con Daphne Greengrass? ¡Esa era una locura! Con todo lo que le hizo a esa mujer y aún así a la muy estúpida se le ocurría embarazarse.

— Pero no te alegres tanto, mi querido Goyle. Ella pronto se hará un aborto. No creas que va a conservar el hijo de un maniático sexual como tú.

— Quizá sea un maniático como tú dices pero nunca lo sabrás con certeza, si no me pruebas.

Astoria sabía de la reputación de su ayudante, así que si no quería terminar como la sangre sucia de O'dowell o como la estúpida de su hermana debía tener cuidado. Mejor hablaba de lo que realmente le importa.

— Mejor dejamos este tema para otra oportunidad… ya que en realidad no vine a hablar de tus bondades, Goyle. Ni a ver tu linda cara, Olivier. Vine porque mañana comienza la tercera parte de nuestro plan…

— ¿Tercera? y ¿Dónde están las otras dos?

— ¡Que eres zopenco, Gregory Goyle! La primera era matar a Granger: conseguido. La segunda, llegar a Draco, a través de Paige Adams: conseguido. ― Le indicaba mostrándole con sus dedos cuántas partes tenía su plan. ― Y la tercera es matar realmente a Granger delante de Draco. Así sufrirá dos veces el dolor de la pérdida.

— Perdón, que me entrometa Astoria. Si Granger muere y esa mujer, Paige Adams, se queda con Draco, ¿tú qué ganas?

— Gano todo, querido Remy. Astoria Greengrass jamás pierde. Así que mañana, atentos. Desde las diez de la mañana deben quitar los hechizos protectores e irse lejos. Tengan. ― Les entregó a cada hombre un sobre con dinero. ― Acá, a cada uno les traje la mitad de su paga. El resto, lo recibirán mañana cuando hayan realizado la última parte.

— ¿Y si algo te sale mal y no te volvemos a ver?

— Debes estar tranquilo, Olivier. Si algo me sale mal, el dinero igual lo recibirán. El sistema de mensajería privada por lechuza es muy efectivo. Así que no deben desconfiar, para mí los negocios son negocios.

— Está bien. Lo único que espero es jamás volver a verlos. ― Les dijo Olivier recibiendo el dinero y saliendo de la habitación.

Luego de que Remy Olivier abandonara la habitación, Astoria guardó su varita en medio de sus ropas para disponerse a salir. Sin embargo no reparó en que Goyle estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres Goyle? Ya te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de mí.

Pero el hombre no la escuchó. La miró a los ojos y en un movimiento rápido y certero la había logrado desarmar.

— Ahora tú harás lo que yo diga, linda perrita de ojos verdes…

— ¡No te atrevas!

Goyle le tenía clavada la punta de su varita en el cuello y Astoria tenía las manos levantadas, intentando que con ese gesto de mujer indefensa el hombre no atentara en contra de ella.

— Ya no queda nada para terminar tu plan y lo que venga ahora poco y nada me importa, total ya nos pagaste. Aunque yo me pienso cobrar de otra forma. ― Movió la varita hasta el pequeño busto de Astoria.

— ¡Goyle, basta! ¡Me asustas!

— No te asustes… lo haremos despacio… sin dolor… sin marcas… será totalmente placentero… solos tú y yo ¿qué me dices?

— Que estás de mente. ¡Yo me debo ir!

— ¡Epa! Tú no te mueves a menos que yo lo ordene.

— ¿De qué hablas, estúpido?

— ¡Imperio! ― Gritó el hombre y Astoria horrorizada alcanzó a entender el maleficio que con todo deseo formuló el hombre: ― Las próximas dos horas serás mi mujer, Astoria Greengrass y me complacerás en todo lo que te ordene, ¿entendido?

— Sí, Goyle. Lo que digas. ―Respondió en forma mecánica y afirmativa a la orden del hombre. Sin embargo existía una lucha interna por liberarse del maleficio pero era imposible, su cuerpo obedecía a pesar de que su cerebro entendía que lo que venía era algo para lo cual no estaba preparada. Goyle se iba a saciar con ella tal como lo había hecho con sus otras víctimas.

El hombre la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa, la cual era la que habitualmente solía dormir cuando necesitaba un descanso. Empujó a Astoria hasta adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

Aprovechando que tenía tiempo antes de que regresara Draco junto a Scorpius y la tal Paige a su casa, Narcisa Malfoy se dirigió al Ministerio. Había aplicado un hechizo reductor tanto a la caja con las bebidas como al extraño estuche de terciopelo. Quería que Harry Potter lo revisara pues sabía que podía confiar en él, además estaba segura de que Harry no la rechazaría y quela iba a ayudar sin tacharla de paranoica o de suegra desconfiada.

No obstante, al llegar a la oficina de Aurores de inmediato la secretaria le informó que Harry Potter se encontraba en terreno, visitando unos lugares. Supuso entonces que el joven héroe de guerra estaba haciendo su trabajo. Lo esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Pero los minutos se transformaron en horas y la espera la cansaba. Ya iba ser el horario de la cena y resultaría muy sospechoso que ella no estuviera en casa a esa hora. Considerando que Scorpius acostumbraba a compartir ese rato con su abuela así que no podía esperar más.

Se dispuso a salir de las dependencias pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, Harry Potter hacía ingreso junto a un par de hombres vestidos con el uniforme del cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio.

— Señora Malfoy, ¿cómo está? ― A Harry le extrañó ver a la distinguida mujer en su oficina, de seguro querría saber de fuente directa sobre los avances en la investigación. Pero ¡qué raro! Draco debería mantenerla informada. O quizá era otro tema que quería tratar con él.

— Bien joven Potter. He venido a verlo pues necesito informarle algo y… mostrarle algunas cosas.

— Pues adelante. ― Le indicó la puerta de su despacho para que ella entrara. ― En media hora nos juntamos en salón de reuniones. No empiecen sin mí. ― Les dijo Harry a sus dos ayudantes, para luego entrar a su oficina. ― Tome asiento, señora Malfoy. ¿Quiere un café o un té?

— No, joven Potter. Lo que le debo informar es muy delicado y tengo poco tiempo…

Draco escuchó desde su habitación que alguien subía lentamente la escalera. Pensó que podía ser su madre quien había salido durante el día y a la hora de la cena se había disculpado por no bajar, pues había dicho que le dolía la cabeza. Era obvio que se había excusado porque no quería compartir la mesa con Paige, pero no se enteró de que ésta no había llegado a la casa desde la hora del almuerzo, cuando Draco la dejó en el centro de Londres.

Así que, pensando en que posiblemente su madre hubiese cambiado de opinión y habría bajado a cenar, abrió su puerta y pudo ver que no era su madre quien estaba en la escalera, era Paige quien, siendo más de las nueve de la noche, llegaba a casa.

Notó que caminaba cabizbaja y de paso lento así que apresuró a seguirla antes que entrara en su cuarto.

— Paige, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te ocurre algo? ― La muchacha ya había abierto la puerta cuando miró a Draco pero su rostro estaba totalmente demacrado y triste.

— Estoy bien. No me pasa nada. Me entretuve en el centro y creo que comí algo que me cayó mal, pues me duele el estómago.

— ¿Quieres que te examine y te recete algo?

— Sé lo que tengo, Draco. Con algo de Metamizol y Pargeverina se me pasará… ― Le decía con una mano en el estómago.

— ¿Segura? ― Le había tomado el brazo y ella hizo un pequeño movimiento de dolor. ― ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Nada, Draco. Estoy bien, ahora me voy a acostar… mañana conversamos bien ¿sí?

— Como quieras. ― Draco se acercó para besarla pero ella giró el rostro impidiendo el beso en los labios.

Luego ella, sin mirarlo, ingresó a su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta apoyó su espalda en ésta y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. De pronto sintió una náusea incontenible y sabía que su estómago se vaciaría en cualquier momento. Corrió al baño, cayendo de rodillas en el escusado para vomitar todo lo que tenía en su interior.

Al parecer sí necesitaba tomarse esas gotas muggles que le habló a Draco y algo también para olvidar el rato vivido, así como también unos cincuenta litros de hipoclorito de sodio para poder bañarse y remojarse en él.

Luego de lavarse los dientes fue de inmediato hasta su bolso y buscó presurosa en él la botella de bebida que tanto necesitaba. La abrió y se bebió el líquido de un buen sorbo. Las muecas no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo, era necesario seguir bebiéndola. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba más líquido en la botella que tenía en la mano, así que presurosa se dirigió al closet y tomó una botella de la caja que tenía allí guardada y de inmediato la metió en su bolso.

Se fue al baño ya que nuevamente el asco la invadía, pero esta vez no vomitó.

Se miró al espejo, y no pudo evitarlo. Lloraba. Al final de cuentas… y de su camino… algo de humana le quedaba.

Estaba cansada y tenía sueño, pero antes de acostarse debía hacer algo…


	8. De dulce y agraz

Draco se levantó temprano, había avisado al colegio de Scorpius que ese día su hijo no iría a clases pues había una reunión familiar, dando el mismo aviso al hospital, para no ir él. Quería estar al lado de su madre en aquella oportunidad, compartir al máximo la alegría de ella al verse nuevamente de novia.

Como en la noche anterior había visto a Paige un poco enferma así que decidió pasar temprano por su habitación. Golpeó la puerta y al no escuchar una respuesta, ingresó. Allí estaba Paige durmiendo. Parecía que había pasado una mala noche pues en sus ojos se notaban unas bolsas de hinchazón. Le tocó el cabello y esta despertó. Al verlo se asustó y se cubrió el rostro.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Draco, estoy sin maquillaje y he tenido una noche horrible.

— Bueno, señorita sin maquillaje, creo haberla visto así…

— Es que…

— Solo vine a ver cómo habías amanecido.

— Mejor. ― Respondió con un tono poco afable. ― Pero te agradeceré que me dejes sola para levantarme.

— Y pensé que era yo el de las manías matutinas.

— Perdóname Draco, no quise ser grosera. Bajaré solo al almuerzo pues no tengo ganas de desayunar.

— ¿Segura? Le puedo decir a Rácine que te prepare algo liviano

— No, gracias.

— Entonces nos vemos en una hora.

Draco se encogió de hombros y sin decir nada más, salió del cuarto de la mujer y se fue a ver cómo andaban las cosas en el jardín donde ya estaban dispuestas unas cuantas mesas redondas con mantel blanco para recibir a los invitados de su madre.

Narcisa Malfoy, luego de arreglarse, se disponía a bajar hasta los jardines de la casa, pero su instinto le decía que debía hacer algo antes de comenzar su día…

Mientras tanto en el jardín estaba todo dispuesto, cuando apareció Harry Potter junto a cuatro Aurores del Ministerio, ya que contaba con la autorización de Draco Malfoy. Al ver al dueño de casa, este de inmediato se acercó a él.

— Buenas tardes, Malfoy. Necesito ver a tu madre.

— Buenas tarde, Potter. ¿A mi madre? ― Le dio la mano a Harry, pero le extrañó que el Auror quisiera ver a Narcisa.

— ¡Joven Potter, qué bueno que ha venido! ¿Viene con su esposa? ― Narcisa llegaba en el momento que Draco saludaba a Harry. No quería que su hijo se enterara de sus andanzas en el Ministerio y por lo mismo debía sonar convincente para que Draco no sospechara. Aunque bien sabía que él ya se había dado cuenta de que algo planeaba u ocultaba.

— Sí, llegará en cualquier momento por la chimenea que usted autorizó para utilizar.

— Permiso Draco, hay un tema que debo tratar con el joven Potter. Tú preocúpate de que Scorpius deje de cortar flores y ponerlas en cualquier lado… o mejor, de tu noviecita que aún no se digna a bajar.

A Draco le extrañó lo dicho por su madre y más extraño aún era verla al lado de Harry Potter y este intentado conversar con ella. ¿Qué se traerían entre manos? Pero conociendo a su madre, podría ser cualquier cosa.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Momentos más tardes el jardín de la casa Malfoy estaba con sus mesas completas. No era mucha gente invitada, sin embargo, para Draco era todo un gentío pues se había acostumbrado al silencio.

Vio que llegaba su amigo Blaise Zabini acompañado de Pansy Parkinson. Por lo visto la ausencia de Megara la había suplido bien con su antigua novia; Molly Weasley llegaba junto a Ginny (suponía que el esposo de la señora Weasley debía estar en el Ministerio), Theo hacía su ingreso junto a Daphne Greengrass por la puerta principal, además de uno que otro familiar que hacía años no veía y que ahora se acercaba a su familia. Se imaginaba que solo era para luego burlarse de Narcisa por casarse con un muggle. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Conocía a Rafe Garrett y podría dar fe de la calidad humana que tenía ese hombre y de lo importante que había sido en la vida de su madre. A estas alturas ese tema de la sangre le resultaba entre cómico e histórico puesto que esos estúpidos prejuicios de pureza de sangre mágica, habían quedado en el pasado.

Se sentó en la mesa principal, en donde estaba Narcisa, Rafe, Scorpius y Paige. En donde esta última sacaba de su bolso su bebida cola y la ponía sobre la mesa. A Draco eso le causó extrañeza ya que en la mesa había jugos, vinos y otras bebidas pero prefirió guardar silencio. Total, recién estaba conociendo en profundidad a Paige y era posible que ella fuera adicta a esa bebida y no se lo hubiese contado.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, sin embargo Paige Adams se notaba ansiosa y nerviosa. Sentía que los Aurores tenían sus ojos pegados en ella pero debía seguir adelante, no mostrar nerviosismo. Todo iba como lo tenía planeado…

En un movimiento rápido e inconsciente tomó la botella de bebida que hacía unos segundos había puesto sobre la mesa. Draco, al notar ese movimiento le acercó un vaso de cristal para que la vertiera ahí el líquido, pero ella lo ignoró y bebió directamente de la botella. Haciendo un gesto extraño de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ― Le preguntó Draco quien aún tenía el vaso en la mano el cual ella había ignorado.

— Es… es bebida…. ― Respondió con un rostro de preocupación.

— ¡Pero claro que es bebida! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Sabes Paige? Te estás comportando muy extraña desde anoche. Dime, ¿qué te ocurrió?

— A… ¿anoche? pues no… nada. Debo ir a mi cuarto. ― Intentó ponerse de pie. Pero para Draco era la gota que rebasaba el vaso, en este caso: su paciencia.

— ¡No vas a ninguna parte! ¡Basta de tus acciones erráticas delante de la gente e intervenciones estúpidas! Te quedas a mi lado, ¿entendido? ― Esto se le dijo en voz baja casi al oído pero suficiente para que Narcisa se diera cuenta.

— Draco, es que necesito mi bebida.

— En la mesa hay otras. Te aguantas hasta que esto termine. Luego te haré un chequeo, creo que estás enferma.

— No, amor… ― Le respondió volviendo a su dulce tono de voz. ― Ya te dije, que estoy bien ¿sí?

Pero Draco sabía perfectamente que algo le ocurría a Paige. Es más, algo estaba ocultando, pues tenía su mente cerrada y por más que quisiera utilizar la Legeremancia le era imposible. Era como si esa mujer, sin hacer mayor esfuerzo, en su mente se formara una especie de escudo que hacía imposible saltarlo. Solo antes a una mujer conoció con esa característica.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando Ron Weasley hacía sus ejercicios diarios que consistían en subir y bajar las escaleras corriendo, mientras Megara le controlaba el tiempo en que lo hacía.

Hermione estaba un poco más atrás, echada en su colchón leyendo un libro de recetas de cocina muggles, que era lo que primaba en la caja con libros que había encontrado allí guardados.

— ¡Debes subir más rápido Ron! el tiempo te gana.

— ¡Yo le gano al tiempo! ― Gritó Ron subiendo en forma rápida las escaleras y tropezándose en el último escalón con lo cual chocó su cabeza con la puerta. El ruido realizado sobresaltó a Hermione mientras Megara ya subía escalera arriba para ver qué había pasado.

Cuando llegó al lado de Ron, notó que este tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

— ¿De qué ríes, bobo? Casi te partes la cabeza con…― Pero Ron le indica hacia la puerta la cual se había abierto producto del golpe.

Hermione llegó al lugar corriendo pero de inmediato se fijó en la puerta. Los tres tenían sus miradas clavadas en lo que podía significar un paso hacia la libertad. Ron se puso de pie, se tocó su cabeza en donde era seguro que más tarde se le hincharía y miró a dos muchas. Asintieron en silencio y avanzaron. Fue Ron quien empujó la puerta dejando entrar la total claridad del exterior.

— ¡Shhh! No hagan ruido.

— No hacemos ruido ― Le respondió Megara.

Caminaron por el pasillo de cemento, el cual era un corredor largo que todos ya conocían: por un lado estaban las habitaciones y por el otro, el jardín seco en cuyo centro había el tronco de un árbol.

Debían tener cuidado, avanzar despacio, para buscar una salida. Caminaron por el pasillo guiadas por Ronald, quien desde otra perspectiva ya conocía la casa puesto que se había deslizado por los recovecos que tenía el aire acondicionado en desuso que tenía ese lugar. Revisaron con cuidado un par de habitaciones pero allí no había nadie… ni un alma... Ni un ruido… Es más, al llegar a la cocina pudieron corroborar que ninguno de sus captores estaba allí. Ni rastros de ellos.

— ¿Se han ido? ― Preguntó Ron, a cualquiera de las dos chicas.

— Parece que sí, pero ¿por qué?

— Es una trampa o los del Ministerio andan cerca. ― La respuesta de Hermione dejó mudos a los otros dos.

— Bueno si se fueron, nos dejaron encerrados. Igual moriremos de hambre… ya me siento hasta enferma de estar a puro pan y agua.

— Meg… Herms… Se me ocurrió una idea. ― Las chicas se miraron entre sí, mientras Ron cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus puños. ¡Desapareció! Sí, despareció un par de segundos y luego volvió a aparecer.

— Ron… ¿qué hiciste? ¿a dónde fuiste? ― Le preguntó Hermione.

— Chicas… estamos libres, acabo de salir de la casa y regresar. No hay ningún hechizo de ocultamiento, ni nada… Es más, les puedo decir que nos encontramos en un barrio muggle en el mismo Londres… al frente hay una escuela. Estamos a vista de todo el mundo.

— Pero ¿entonces…?

— Es una trampa chicos, debemos ser cuidadosos. ― Opinó Hermione, pero con ganas de salir de inmediato del lugar.

— Es posible, Hermione. Pero mientras más luego nos vayamos de esta pocilga, más posibilidades tenemos de salvarnos. Tú dices Hermione, a dónde nos dirigimos.

— A mi casa… ¡por supuesto!

— Mansión Malfoy Granger, allá vamos… pe… pero yo no sé dónde queda… ― Le dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

— Yo haré el conjuro ― Añadió Hermione tomando la mano de Megara y de Ronald para desaparecer los tres juntos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

— No te sientas mal… mi madre siempre te verá…

Pero Draco no pudo seguir hablándole a Paige ya un "¡_Plaff_!", sonido típico de apariciones, resonó en medio de los presentes. Todos giraron para ver quiénes eran los recién llegados y que osaban a hacer tan estrafalaria aparición.

Sin embargo, el grito fuerte de algunas mujeres se escuchó al reconocer a quienes acaban de aparecer: Ronald Weasley, Megara O'dowell y…. ¡¿Hermione Granger?! ¡Pero si está muerta!

Draco se puso de pie de inmediato mientras parecía que Narcisa se ponía una mano en el pecho parecía que le iba a dar un ataque, pero Rafe le dio un remesón, indicándole que no era el momento de hacer teatro.

— ¡Mamá! ― Scorpius se bajó de su silla e intentó correr hacia los brazos de su madre pero Draco se lo impidió.

— ¡No Scorpius! Ella no es tu madre.

— ¿Qué? ¡Draco soy yo… Hermione…! ― Le gritó Hermione quien ya se había dispuesto a recibir a su hijo. ― Estábamos los tres prisioneros.

Hermione intentó avanzar pero Ron se lo impidió. Notó que muchas varitas los estaban apuntando. Al parecer medio cuerpo de Aurores se encontraba allí. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su amiga la que miró a su alrededor y comprendió lo que ocurría. Megara le tomó la mano a Ron, quien se la apretó. Pero no lo hizo por miedo sino porque acababa de ver a Blaise Zabini tomado de la mano de Pansy Parkinson y esta al reconocerla había abrazado al que ella, Megara, consideraba su novio.

— Draco…. Soy Hermione… ¡Hermione tu esposa!

— No, no es posible… ¡Hermione murió! ― Draco sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Hermione estaba viva? o ¿Quién era la mujer que él vio morir? Él estuvo en ese momento, entonces… ¿cómo?

Avanzó tembloroso hacia el centro en donde estaba Hermione junto a los dos. Pero Paige lo siguió y le tomó la mano. Acción que Hermione no pasó desapercibida. Frunció el ceño al ver que su marido estaba acompañado de otra.

Por su parte Harry Potter hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza y los Aurores tomaron posición ofensiva apuntando no a Hermione, no a Draco sin que a la principal sospechosa.

— Draco… yo, estoy viva… nunca morí. Fue un engaño de Astoria Greengrass ¡Ella está detrás de todo!

— Yo… yo te vi morir… ― Su voz sonaba ahogada por el dolor, avanzó otros pasos más con Scorpius de la mano que lo único que quería era soltarse de su padre.

— ¡Mamá no está muerta papá! ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Scorpius! ¡Bebé mío! ― Hermione se acuclilló y estiró sus brazos para recibir a su hijito, quien luchaba por soltarse del agarre de su padre.

— ¿Quién eres? y ustedes ¿por qué la acompañan?

— Ella es Hermione ¡Estúpido Hurón! Ha estado prisionera junto a nosotros los últimos meses… ― Era Ron quien con rabia se dirigía a Draco Malfoy.

— ¡No! Yo vi cuando Hermione murió… ¡Yo estaba en la sala de emergencias!

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá no está muerta!

— No hijo, pero ella no es tu madre.

— ¡Pues claro que soy su madre…. señor sangre pura! ― Al escuchar lo último Draco abrió los ojos como platos, pues la única que se atrevía a llamarlo así era su esposa. ― Vamos hazme una pregunta que solo la verdadera Hermione te pueda responder. Vamos, hazlo o ¿tienes miedo de que realmente esté viva? ― Ya se había fijado que Paige no soltaba a Draco y tanto ella como Megara habían sido desplazadas en los últimos meses por los que consideraban sus verdaderos amores.

— No caeré en tu juego.

— No es un juego Draco Malfoy. Estoy hablando en serio.

— Está bien…― Guardó silencio unos segundos buscando la pregunta exacta. ― … cuando rescaté a Hermione del hospital muggle ¿a dónde la llevé?

— Antes de rescatarme del hospital porque los mortífagos me buscaban, ya me habías rescatado de las garras de tu padre. Me llevaste al departamento de Andrómeda porque tu madre te dio la contraseña… Tú terminaste de sanar la operación que sufrí cuando me extirparon el bazo…¡Por eso luego te dio por estudiar medicina muggle! Nos enamoramos en ese lugar al que le llamábamos Nido… y fue ahí donde tú me pusiste Mía… antes me llamaste Penélope Clearwater que fue el nombre que inventaste cuando…

— … Te ingresé al hospital. ― Draco terminó la frase que ella había iniciado… ¿era entonces su Hermione quien regresaba?

Para los allí presente, era imposible no llorar con las lágrimas de Hermione y con el rostro de Draco, quien soltó la mano de su hijo al ver que tenía en frente a la mujer que creía muerta y que hoy, por la gracia divina, le era regresada… Nunca estuvo muerta. Estaba cautiva… ¡Jamás se imaginó es posibilidad! ¡Su Mía estaba viva! Y estaba frente a él… y él… tenía a otra a su lado.

— ¡Mamita! ¡Mamita linda!

— ¡Mi niño hermoso… mi amado Scorpius! ― El niño se lanzó a los brazos de su madre llorando y esta lo cubrió de besos y caricias. Draco estaba de pie y las lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro.

— ¡Qué conmovedor es todo esto! ― Se escuchó una fuerte voz, al parecer con un hechizo sonorus. Era Paige quien había avanzado hasta ponerse en medio de Draco y Hermione, ambos separados entre sí por unos cuatro metros.

Hermione de inmediato advirtió el peligro por lo que tomó a su hijo y lo puso detrás de ella.

— Paige no… ― Draco intentó detenerla pero ésta le quitó el brazo. Algo le llamó la atención a Draco. Los ojos de Paige habían cambiado de color de un marrón oscuro a un verde esmeralda.

— ¡Qué patético! ¿No? ― Ahora apuntaba con su varita a Hermione directamente al corazón.

— ¡Paige Adams, baje de inmediato su varita! ― Harry Potter estaba a un costado y un par de Aurores en los extremos, apuntando también con sus varitas a la mujer.

— Antes de que ustedes me desarmen, la mataré… pero sé que quieren escuchar un par de verdades ¿no? Muerta, no les serviría de nada.

— Paige, por favor… no hagas nada delante de mi hijo, deja que vaya a la casa ¿sí? ― Las palabras suplicantes de Hermione hicieron eco en el corazón de Draco. Definitivamente, era Hermione quien estaba frente a ellos, viva y rogando por su hijo. Miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado y ahora otro cambio aparecía, el cabello negro azabache había tomado un tono castaño, haciéndose cada vez más claro. Era evidente que esa no era la verdadera Paige Adams.

Narcisa miró a Harry Potter quien solo asintió dando a entender que tenía la situación controlada, pero que las cosas debían seguir su cauce normal.

— ¡Tú! ¡Toma al mocoso y llévatelo a la casa! ― Paige, con su varita apunto a Ginny Weasley, quien presurosa se puso de pie y corrió a tomar a Scorpius. Antes dio una mirada de alegría a su amiga tomando al niño en brazos.

— Tranquila… todo saldrá bien. ― Le dijo voz a baja a Hermione, tomando en brazos al pequeño y saliendo presurosa rumbo a la casa.

— Paige, ¿qué pretendes? Por favor baja tu varita.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tu madre no te ha dicho nada, aún?

— ¿Mi madre?

— Sí, Draco, tu bendita madre, fue quien me descubrió. ― Hablaba ya con los ojos casi fuera de órbita y con tanto odio que salpicaba saliva a su alrededor.

— Paige, pero ¿de qué hablas? Madre, ¿qué sabes tú de esto?

— Nada hijo, solo sospechas que hoy corroboré.

— ¿Paige? ¡Ja! ¡Idiota! ¿Todavía crees que soy Paige?

En ese instante Theodore Nott se puso de pie y trató de avanzar hacia la mujer que gritaba fuera de sí, pero ésta se percató y movió su varita hacia Theo.

— Ni un paso más, Nott.

— ¿Qué hiciste con Paige? ¿Dónde está? ― Le preguntó Theo, deteniéndose.

— Muerta. ¡Ella es la que murió en tu lugar sangre sucia! ― Gritó y miró a Hermione.

— ¡No! ― Theo cayó sentado en una silla con las manos tomándose la cabeza. Su novia Paige, a la que tanto odió por estar con Draco, en realidad había muerto… su linda Paige Adams era quien descansaba en esa tumba en donde todos creían que estaba Hermione. Una mano amiga se posó en su hombro, era Daphne Greengrass quien intentaba entregarle algo de consuelo.

— ¡La muy imbécil no me quiso ayudar a pesar de todo lo que le ofrecí! Lo mismo que hice contigo pelirrojo estúpido… ¡por eso te borré la memoria! Por eso no te acuerdas de nada... ¡Ja! ¡Si supieras! ¡Todos los que hoy te miran con cariño porque te ven regresar, fueron los primeros en pensar que habías sido tú el asesino de Granger.

— ¿Qué?

— Calma Ron… lo hace para fastidiarte. ― Megara había tomado el brazo de Ronald para evitar que este cayera en la trampa de la mujer que poco a poco cambiaba su aspecto y cada cierto rato hacía una mueca de dolor y sudaba. A su vez que sus movimientos se hacían erráticos por el dolor de transformación. Debían tener cuidado, porque era muy probable que se le escapara un maleficio de su varita. Y eso lo sabían todos los magos presentes.

— No estás bien… estás enferma, deja que te llevemos a San Mungo

— Draco… Draco… ¿Todavía no te das cuenta de quién soy?

— ¡Claro que sé quién eres! Te estoy viendo en todo tu asqueroso esplendor… Astoria Greengrass

— ¡Bravo Draco Malfoy! Hasta que al fin dices algo coherente. Y aprovechando que has hablado, ¿por qué no le cuentas a tu querida esposa lo que ocurrió entre tú y yo? Perdón ¿entre tú y Paige?¡Sí, Sangre sucia, tu maridito ya te había encontrado sustituta…! ― La risa socarrona de Astoria no se hizo esperar.

Hermione miró a Draco y este solo negó con su cabeza pero luego bajó su mirada. Hermione había entendido que lo dicho por Astoria era cierto.

— Y para que te vayas enterando, tu tan amado esposo siempre te fue infiel… ― Continúo hablando ―…cuando tú y tus dos amigos andaban por ahí tras el Innombrable, Draco se seguía metiendo en Hogwarts con Pansy Parkinson… dígame que no es cierto, mis queridos ex compañeros de colegio… ¿no es así, Pan? ― Astoria miró a la mujer, quien en ese momento tenía el rostro rojo y Blaise en un movimiento rápido le había soltado la mano.

Hermione siempre intuyó que Draco en ese tiempo había hecho su vida normal para ocultar la realidad que les ocurría pero el hecho de escucharlo de ese modo, con todo el morbo con que Astoria lo narraba, hacía que los celos la envolvieran. Más aún, entendiendo que su marido ya tenía otra mujer en su ausencia.

— ¡Cállate, Astoria! ¿Hasta cuándo sigues tirando tu veneno?

— Draco, amor mío... mi primer esposo… el que no fue capaz de salvarme cuando esa loca me quiso asesinar…

— No había forma, Astoria. Lo sabes.

— Claro, te justificas por todo, Draco Malfoy… ¿Le dijiste a tu mujer que también te metiste con otra Sangre Sucia? ¿No es así O'dowell? ― Megara miró extrañada a Hermione y le negó de inmediato.

— Eso es mentira, Hermione. Debes creerme.

— Así ¿mentira? ― Le preguntó Astoria en medio de una sonrisa totalmente insana.

Harry Potter volvió a realizar un leve movimiento de cejas y cabeza (casi indetectable) a los Aurores para evitar que la mujer pudiera escapar. Tenían órdenes de no actuar, incluso si usaba alguna maldición. Harry sabía por qué.

— Bueno… me cansé de tanta sangre sucia, ahora viene la ultima parte de mi plan… ― Apuntó con su varita y antes de que alguien exclamase "-¡Expeliarmus!-", Astoria, que ya había cambiado su cabello castaño a rubio, gritó: -¡Avadakedavra!- Apuntando directo al pecho de Hermione, sin embargo había sido Ron quien la había empujado esta última para ser él quien recibiera la maldición, más no su amiga.

Pero… nada había ocurrido, de esa varita ni chispas habían salido. Astoria no entendió que pasaba.

Ahora era el turno de Narcisa Malfoy quien se puso de pie riendo…

— Esa no es tu varita. ¡Esta es! ― Y le mostró la verdadera varita que había guardado junto a la suya en medio de traje. ―Soy bruja vieja, Astoria… sospechaba de ti y no pensaba correr ningún riesgo. Te cambié la varita… soy experta en crear copias de las cosas.

— Madre, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Porque no estaba segura. Solo hace unos minutos Harry me comprobó que lo esta mujer tenía en su cuarto era poción multijujos y cabellos de mujer que no eran de ella…

En ese momento Astoria (rastros físicos de Paige ya no le quedaban) soltó la vara de madera que tenía en sus manos y dos Aurores procedieron a tomarla por ambos brazos.

— Si bien no te he podido matar, asquerosa Sangre Sucia, tú y Draco jamás no volverán a ser los mismos.

— ¡Calla desgraciada! ― Le gritó Draco, quien solo quería acercarse a Hermione, pero esta seguía tomada del brazo del Megara y Ron delante de ella.

— ¿No quieres decirle a tu mujercita que te has revolcado con la que creías Paige en su propia cama?

— ¡Eso es mentira! ― Le gritó Draco.

— Astoria Greengrass, tienes derecho a guardar silencio. En estos momentos se te han suspendido todos tus poderes mágicos debido a la gravedad de tus actos. Serás trasladada a…

— Harry, dices que esta mujer, ¿no tiene poderes mágicos?

— En estos momentos no, Hermione. ― Le respondió Harry con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga viva.

Hermione también sonrió y se acercó a la mujer, pero primero pidió a los Aurores que la soltaran, estos miraron a Harry, quien era su jefe, y este asintió.

— Sin poderes ¿No? Pues bien, yo sin varita, asquerosa de mierda.

Un certero, eficaz, doloroso y fuerte golpe recto con su mano izquierda fue a parar directamente al rostro de la mujer, quien estaba desprevenida. Producto del golpe esta cayó hacia un lado pero uno de los hombres impidió que tocara el piso. Astoria se llevó la mano a la boca y un diente se había salido de su lugar.

Debía entregarle un galvano de honor a su profesor de boxeo: Ronald Weasley, por haberle enseñado tan bien a hacer esos golpes, que jamás pensó que le servirían.

Hermione se tocó la mano, en donde dos nudillos estaban rojos por el dolor del golpe, más totalmente satisfecha. Draco sonrió y se acercó a su esposa.

— Si no quieres que use la otra mano contigo, Draco, será mejor que no me toques. ― Draco quedó en silencio mientras Hermione se encaminaba hasta la casa, seguida por Megara y Ron. Vio que Molly salía por la parte posterior de lugar, también detrás de ellos.

— Astoria Greengrass Naldi, quedabas bajo arresto por la muerte de tu madre Susan Naldi, por la familia Hagman en Sudan, por los secuestros de Hermione Malfoy, Megara O'dowell, Ronald Weasley, y por el asesinato de la ciudadana norteamericana, Paige Adams. LLévensela a una celda de aislamiento en Azkaban hasta que se realice la primera audiencia de juicio.

Los Aurores en ese momento tomaron a Astoria nuevamente de ambos brazos y desparecieron con ello.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione entró a la casa en donde en el salón estaba Ginny junto a Scorpius. Su amiga al verla de inmediato la abrazó y lloró con ella en su hombro.

— Amiga… hemos sufrido tanto…

— No sabes cuánto los he extrañado.

— Mamita, yo sabía que ibas a volver. ― Scorpius hizo que ambas se separaran. Hermione se sentó en uno de los sofás y puso a su hijo sobre sus rodillas.

— ¡Mi niño lindo! Al fin estamos juntitos… y juntitos para siempre. Nunca, nunca más la mamita se va a ir…

— ¡Te quiero mami!

— ¡Y yo a ti mi angelito rubio! ― Luego de unos segundos, Hermione tomó la mano de su hijo y se puso de pie para salir con él. ― ¿me acompañas al cuarto? Mamita se quiere bañar antes de comer algo, pero me gustaría que me esperaras en la habitación… así no estamos separados, ¿Qué dices?

— Sí, mami.

— Ginny, ve a ver a tu hermano, se ha quedado en la entrada con Molly y Megara. Tu hermano me ha ayudado mucho…

— Sí, Hermione. Vendré luego para que conversemos bien… ah! y por favor… no te enojes con Draco… esa maldita…

— En tres meses Draco encontró a Paige… ― Le dijo con tristeza.

Hermione subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación principal, en donde la puerta estaba entreabierta. Sintió que el estómago se le apretaba pero de todas formas decidió ingresar con su hijo de la mano. Lo que vio allí comprobaba todo que la desquiciada de Astoria Greengrass le había gritado solo unos minutos atrás.

Esa habitación no estaba como la había dejado, incluso tenía otro olor… otro perfume. Avanzó unos pasos y en se instante llegó Narcisa.

— ¡Hija! Tus padres deben saberlo! ― Le habló mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

— ¡Narcisa! Nunca estuve muerta…

— Yo solo hoy supuse eso… debemos hablar… Hay tantas cosas qué aclarar.

— Narcisa, por favor, ¿le podrías enviar una lechuza a mis padres explicando esta situación pero a grandes rasgos? Yo iré a verlos en un rato más. ― Su suegra asintió feliz.

— ¿Hablarás con Draco antes? Él está abajo esperando para subir.

— ¿Es cierto que estaba con Paige… con Astoria? Ya ni sé quién era..

— Bueno…

— Narcisa la verdad…

— Mejor que él te lo diga.

— Papito andaba con la intrusa para todos lados.

— Scorpius, no te metas. Es un tema que tus papás deben tratar. ― El niño se encogió de hombros, total ya no le importaba. Al fin había vuelto su madre y eso era lo único que le importaba.

— Ella lo embaucó, Hermione… Entiende, por favor… ― En ese instante se dio cuenta de que Hermione miraba con asco la cama que antes compartía con Draco.

— Hijo, por favor acompaña a la abuela, hasta abajo, luego busca a Rácine y dile que me prepare algo rico para comer ¿sí? mamita ha viajado mucho y tiene mucha hambre.

— Dijiste que no nos íbamos a separar nunca más.

— Y es cierto. Solo que ahora, debo bañarme y puedo demorarme… ¿qué dices? Luego vamos juntos a ver a los otros abuelos.

— ¡Jupi!

Narcisa bajó con Scorpius, mientras Hermione se tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta y avanzó hasta la cama desordenada, con ropa tirada en el suelo.

Sintió entonces que Draco llegaba corriendo a la habitación.

— ¡Hermione, esto no es real! ¡Esto ha sido montado!

Pero Hermione no lo miró y en un movimiento reflejo, sin pensarlo si quiera, levantó el cobertor y lo tiró hacia atrás, en donde en medio de las sábanas vio un bikini que no era de ella, un sostén tampoco de su propiedad y un bóxer que sí conocía… el de Draco. Retrocedió unos pasos chocando con el pecho de su marido. Estaba mareada por la rabia. Debía ser la presión.

¡No podía ser todo real! Era como despertar de una pesadilla para caer en otra.


	9. Cristal roto: confianza

Draco necesitaba tocarla… necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente y decirle cuánto la amaba, cuánto la había extrañado y cuán ingenuo había sido creyendo, una vez más, en las intrigas de la maldita de Astoria. ¡Jamás se perdonaría lo que había hecho! ¡Jamás se sentiría igual luego de haber compartido una cama con otra mujer! Se sentía totalmente infiel, desleal y sobretodo un estúpido que no fue capaz de controlar sus instintos. Si tan solo hubiera esperado un día… ¡Un día! Y ese reencuentro no tendría ese gusto a hiel o la decepción que Hermione le demostraba con su mirada.

Y ahora ahí estaba ella, delante de él y con el rostro cubierto por sus manos enjugando las lágrimas que él había causado.

Astoria se había ido presa y para siempre, pero aún así a pesar de que su plan no resultó como ella quería, había logrado sembrar en Hermione la desconfianza y la decepción. Sería muy difícil para Draco lograr que Hermione volviera a creer en él y que lo amara como antes; Que entendiera todo el dolor por el que había pasado en su ausencia, por la agonía diaria de saberla perdida, de las lágrimas derramadas noche a noche en su cama mientras la creía muerta; de las veces que se amaneció en el balcón de esa habitación viendo como amanecía y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por la muerte de la única mujer que su vida había amado: Su Mía… su Hermione, la madre de su adorado Scorpius.

Sí, estaba consciente de que el camino que se le venía sería difícil. Más no tanto como cuando peleaba contra el yugo de su padre o los arcaicos preceptos de la pureza de la sangre. Sabía que ahora el error era suyo y por tanto sería él quien debía enmendarlo.

¡Demonios! por una parte estaba feliz porque Hermione nunca estuvo muerta, pero a ratos prefería estar muerto él que enfrentarse a la mirada acusadora de ella, a sentirla distante y con tanto resentimiento.

Simplemente aquella situación era como si despertara de golpe de una pesadilla y la veía ahí, frente a él… Viva, ¡Viva por Merlín! ¡Nunca estuvo muerta! estaba cautiva por esa víbora de Astoria… Esa mujer que tanto daño había causado era la que, mediante un plan, quién sabe desde cuando lo tenía urdido, había planeado separar a Hermione de su lado y hacerla aparecer como muerta ante todos. No le importó el dolor de él, el dolor de los padres de Hermione, de sus amigos y ni menos el dolor de un niño al saber a su madre perdida. No, esa mujer, no tenía perdón divino. Esperaba que la justicia mágica hiciera su papel y Astoria Greengrass no volviera a ver jamás la luz del sol.

— Hermione, amor mío… ― Ella estaba de espalda a él, pues retrocedió unos pasos al ver esa cama en donde su esposo había estado con otra mujer. Sin embargo, el hecho de haber estado consumiendo poco alimento por tanto tiempo y las presiones vividas en el último momento, le pasaron la factura. Sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban y que sus pies ya no soportaban su peso.

Al rosar su espalda contra el pecho de Draco, quiso alejarse de él pero el mundo se dio vueltas en un segundo. Se le oscurecía la habitación y sabía que se estaba desmayando.

Draco advirtió la situación y la tomó de los brazos para impedir que cayera al suelo. ¡Sentirla nuevamente! ¡Sentir el calor de su cuerpo, aunque solo fueran su brazos, lo hacían subir al cielo! Nadie sabía que había pasado horas en la morgue del hospital abrazado a un cuerpo gélido que no era el de su esposa; nadie sabía las lágrimas derramadas noche a noche por Hermione. No, nadie entendía lo que él realmente había vivido. Y ahora tenerla allí, viva… No, eso definitivamente no tenía precio.

Sintió como una leve corriente lo envolvía al volver a tocar el cuerpo de su amada Hermione, pero ella al sentir que Draco intentaba tomarla en brazos sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y se alejó unos centímetros, apoyándose en un mueble. Luego se giró hacia él para mirarlo por fin a los ojos. Notó de inmediato que su marido no tenía el brillo con que siempre acostumbraba a mirarla. Sus hermosos ojos grises estaban apagados, tristes, aunque su boca esbozaba una sonrisa, sus ojos delataban la culpa que en ese momento sentía. También vio cómo las lágrimas, que de sus ojos ya no se agarraban, amenazaban con mostrarse.

En cambio ella, ya no las controlaba. Su llanto, que debía de ser de alegría, ahora la consumía en la peor de las tristezas. Se sentía engañada, poco querida y poco valorada. ¿Por qué su tan amado Draco… su querido hurón oxigenado, el señor sangre pura, la había olvidado tan rápidamente? ¿Por qué de un día para otro tuvo a otra mujer entre sus brazos? ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de borrar años de relación en un momento y olvidarse de todo lo que juntos habían pasado y de todo lo que juntos habían construido?!

— No me digas nada, Draco. Usaste nuestra cama para meterte con esa bruja… Hasta que la loca de Astoria consiguió acostarse contigo ¿no? Al fin le diste en el gusto… ¿qué? ¿te gustó? ― Habló con tristeza luego de unos interminables segundos, cuando ya sentía que no se iba a caer y que el mareo había pasado.

— No es así… no es como te lo maginas. Además, no he usado nuestra cama ¡Ella debió haber armado esto! Hermione, si supieras todo lo que te he extrañado…

— Sí, me imagino que mucho. ― Se aferró más al mueble que estaba detrás de ella. Nuevamente Draco intentó acercarse pero Hermione levantó su mano creando una barrera entre ambos.

— Hermione te estás por desmayar. Ven, vamos a mi cuarto… al que yo uso, para que descanses. Aunque creo que debería llevarte al hospital.

— No iré a ninguna parte, Draco Malfoy. Bajaré al comedor porque estoy muerta… ¡pero muerta de hambre! y luego quiero estar con mi hijo.

— Hermione, amor mío, yo te amo… quiero estar a tu lado. Además es necesario hacerte un chequeo médico. En estos momentos se han llevado a Weasley y a Megara a San Mungo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Me amas? Pues ya veo cuánto. ― Nuevamente sus ojos se pegaron en la desordenada cama que tenía en frente y ojos se volvieron acuosos.

— Deja por lo menos que te tome la presión arterial ¿sí? Estás muy débil y puedes perder la conciencia en cualquier momento. El procedimiento dice que…

— ¡Me importa un pepino el procedimiento! ¡Métetelo donde mejor te quepa tu mierda de procedimiento! ¡Yo estoy bien! Se me pasará comiendo. Luego veré qué hago.

Draco quiso sonreír por las palabras utilizadas por Hermione. Ella jamás levantaba la voz de esa manera y ni menos acostumbraba a decir palabrotas. Al parecer el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con Weasley, Megara y quién sabe cómo eran sus carcelarios que, posiblemente, le habrían hecho cambiar cierta forma de hablar. De igual forma sabía perfectamente que se merecía el tono con que ella se dirigía a él. Regañarlo, levantarle la voz, incluso un par de bofetadas sabía que las tenía merecidas. Pero Hermione tendría que entender en algún momento que él la amaba de verdad, que estar con otra mujer no significaba que había gozado al lado de ésta. Menos, si a cada instante el rostro de su esposa estaba en su mente, en su corazón y en su vida.

Pero, Hermione ¿le daría el espacio necesario para contárselo? y lo que era más difícil, ¿podría él hablar de detalles de ese tipo con Hermione? Detalles como, que no fue capaz de excitarse de la manera como lo hacía con ella… De que Paige, o Astoria, por más que intentó utilizar todas sus técnicas, simplemente no logró llegar al orgasmo… o que él terminó durmiéndose al lado de la mujer que pensó en algún momento que fuera su compañera. Simplemente ignoraba si reuniría las fuerzas necesarias para hablar de aquello tan abiertamente, considerando que eso podría hundir para siempre su matrimonio porque dejaba en evidencia que efectivamente tuvo una relación sexual con Astoria.

Sabía que esos eran temas tan delicados, tan íntimos, incluso tan vergonzosos, considerando el cómo y el por qué se dieron las cosas, que sería prácticamente imposible poder abordarlos con Hermione, sin terminar ella odiándolo y él martirizado para siempre por la culpa.

— Hermione… amor, ven conmigo. No estás bien. Es necesario que te vea un médico. El haber utilizado un hechizo para desaparecer ha dejado a los tres con muy pocas energías. Si no quieres que sea yo te examine, pues... ― Se acercó a Hermione alcanzado a rosarle nuevamente un brazo con sus dedos, pero ella de inmediato se alejó.

— ¡No me toques! No, luego de haberte metido con otra… Yo, todo este tiempo he pensado en ti, en lo mucho que te extrañaba y mira… al cabo de unos meses ya tenías a otra mujer metida en nuestra cama… ¡Eres un cínico!

— Mía, yo te vi morir… te sepultamos... Y te hemos llorado como ni te imaginas. Pero debía continuar mi vida… no sabes cuánto me ha dolido todo este proceso.

— Mucho. Me imagino que mucho. ― Respondió nuevamente en forma sarcástica. Luego guardó silencio un par de segundos a la espera de que Draco dijera algo, pero al no hacerlo, quiso hablar ella. ― ¿Scorpius también creía que yo estaba muerta?

— No. A él lo quise mantener al margen de todo esto. Para él, tú simplemente estabas de viaje. ― Por lo menos algo sensato había hecho en su ausencia. Respiró profundo, sintiendo que ya tenía las fuerzas necesarias para caminar sin caerse, por lo que decidió salir de la habitación. Realmente necesitaba comer algo.

Pero otra vez el mareo por el cansancio, el hambre y la presión, le invadía su cuerpo. Todo se confabulaba en su contra. Ese momento que debía de ser de gozo y regocijo, lo único que le había dejado eran lágrimas y un inmenso dolor de cabeza y del corazón…

En aquel instante advirtió que por el pasillo del segundo piso venía Harry Potter con su cara llena de alegría acompañado de Theodore Nott quien estaba demacrado y triste.

Su amigo la abrazó fuertemente y ella no pudo sino que llorar de alegría al volver a verlos. Theo le tomó la mano y luego también la abrazó.

— Theo… siento tanto lo de Paige.

— Yo igual, Hermione. Esta tarde Harry, a través del Ministerio solicitará primero la exhumación del cadáver para comprobar su identidad y luego le avisaremos a los padres de ella. Me imagino que querrán trasladarla a Estados Un… ¡Hermione! ― A esta otra vez se le habían doblado las piernas producto de su debilidad.

— Harry, hay que llevarla a San Mungo por los exámenes de rigor... ― Draco había salido tras ella de la habitación encontrándose con los tres en el pasillo.

— ¡Ya te dije que me importa un carajo hacer los trámites de rigor! Yo voy a comer algo.

— Hermione, como médico te ordeno que vayas primero al hospital. No puedes comer cualquier cosa.

— ¡No me digas qué debo hacer Draco Malfoy! ¡Y que te quede claro, no pienso ir a ningún hospital! ¡Menos a tu hospital!

— Herms… Draco tiene razón. Un medimago debe chequearte… son los procedimientos en caso de delitos.

— Hermione, entiende, no puedes comer cualquier cosa… Y sí, es necesario que vayas al hospital. Anda, ve con Theo a San Mungo, yo iré luego. Por favor… ― Le dijo Harry.

Hermione guardó silencio, sabiendo que si tanto Draco, Theo y Harry le decían lo mismo, era porque no tenía otro camino que obedecer. Terminó asintiendo y sin mirar a Draco, dejó que Theo bajara con ella hasta el primer piso desde donde sería llevada por su amigo, a través de la red Flu, hasta el hospital San Mungo.

— Yo iré por Scorpius para salir juntos también al hospital.

— Malfoy, hay algo que te debo decir. ― Draco lo miró atento.― Astoria quería matar a Hermione delante de ti, ese era su plan… hacerte sufrir dos veces el dolor de su muerte. Lo acaba de decir mientras la encerraban en una celda.

Draco solo negó con su cabeza. A estas alturas, no sabía si Astoria era una bruja perversa o realmente estaba desquiciada.

Por otra parte, debía aprovechar que Potter estaba cerca para preguntarle algo que hacía ratos le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

— Dime Potter, por qué recién, a estas alturas, ustedes le quitaron los poderes mágicos a esa harpía, ¿por qué dejaron que pasara todo este tiempo?

— Malfoy, hay leyes que rigen los derechos de las brujas y los magos que son sospechosos de delitos… además se deben cumplir ciertas reglas para aplicar ese estatuto de la ley: lo primero es que el sospechoso reconozca al menos un delito de los que se imputan delante de a lo menos diez testigos; además debe ser un asesino serial y demostrar que no hay arrepentimiento. Eso, sumado a que dentro de los diez testigos uno de ellos debe pertenecer al Ministerio con la capacidad para aplicar ese hechizo, en este caso yo. No se trata de andar quitando los poderes a diestra y siniestra… se da en muy pocos casos. Además Malfoy, esta ley es nueva. Se implantó luego de la caída de Voldemort y creo que se ha aplicado una o dos veces antes.

Draco ahora quedaba más calmado porque en medio de toda su preocupación, también le nacían las ganas de darle un buen _sectusempra_ a Potter por no haber aplicado ese estatuto de la ley con antelación, sino que había esperado hasta el último momento. Ahora entendía y y tranquilizaba un tanto, más no del todo… Hermione acababa de llegar y ya se había ido de nuevo.

— Debo ir a San Mungo e iré con mi hijo.

— Yo iré al Ministerio y en un rato más estoy por el Hospital. Espero que pronto te puedas traer a Hermione contigo, a menos que tenga una descompensación y deba quedarse hospitalizada.

— Espero que no. Por lo que pude ver en Hermione, está con problemas de presión y alimenticios. Debo verla y chequear que el medimago de un diagnóstico correcto. Eso, si me deja acercar.

— ¡Suerte! Se te viene pesado con Hermione. No te la va a perdonar tan fácilmente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En una sala del Hospital para enfermedades y accidentes mágicos, de San Mungo, estaba acostado Ronald Weasley luego de haberse bebido una poción revitalizante que el medimago le había recetado. Tal poción, aparte de revitalizarlo le entregaba algunas proteínas y vitaminas que había estado sin consumir en los últimos meses dejando su organismo listo para poder iniciar su vida como siempre, ingiriendo alimentos tal como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No obstante, debía esperar unos minutos en cama para que mencionada poción surtiera efecto. Mientras tanto, a su lado estaba Ginny, y sus padres, Arthur y Molly, al otro lado de la cama.

Su madre estaba feliz y orgullosa de su hijo. Éste ya le había contado lo que había vivido en esos días de cautiverio, incluso que no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, sin embargo, ya todos sabían que su memoria había sido manipulada por el cerebro de todo ese macabro plan: la desquiciada de Astoria Greengrass. Pero eso ya debía quedar atrás. Ahora se podía presentar con la frente en alto ante su familia. Él nada había hecho, al contrario, sus planes de hacer una vida tranquila, lejos del alcohol y del juego, se mantenían intactos y, en ningún momento, pensaba reprocharles el hecho que hubieran dudado de su persona porque sabía que él daba el ancho exacto para ser el sospechoso número uno.

Mientras reía con su Hermana al recordar el buen derechazo que Hermione le había regalado a Astoria, sintieron que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Arthur se acercó y vio que tres cabezas pelirrojas masculinas estaban esperando a entrar: George, Percy y Bill, habían aparecido en el Hospital alertados por Ginny quien se había dado la tarea de aparecer en cada chimenea avisándoles lo que había ocurrido.

Arthur pudo advertir que sus hijos estaban felices, mas también arrepentidos por haber dudado tanto de la rehabilitación de Ron, de su arrepentimiento y sobretodo de las ganas que tenía éste por comenzar de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien.

— Ronald, tus hermanos están acá. ― Le dijo Arthur a Ron quien se acomodó en la cama mientras Ginny le colocaba una almohada en la espalda.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar y uno a uno sus hermanos fueron acercándose a la cama. No decían nada, solo se abrazaban. Los ojos de George, sin quererlo, lo habían traicionado y unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. ¡Se sentía miserable! Pensó lo peor de Ron: que había asesinado a Hermione, que volvería a las andanzas que lo habían llevado a estar en readaptación social y un montón de ideas que ahora, solo al saber la verdad, sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. Ya había perdido a un hermano y ahora, por su terquedad, había estado a punto de perder a otro.

La confianza… ¡esa estúpida palabra que al quebrarse no regresa jamás, cual vaso trisado que se deja usar! Eso le había pasado a él… por más que Ron dijera que iba a cambiar, que lo pasado era pasado y que nunca estuvo en sus cabales a cuando quiso agredir a Hermione, él jamás se lo había creído. Siempre dudó de esas palabras. Solo ahora lo entendía… ¡Por Merlín, si hasta lo creyó un asesino! Y Ron, era tan víctima como Hermione.

Pero no era tarde… nunca era tarde para perdonarse, para enmendar el camino… para retomar la amistad y el cariño de su hermano. No estaba dispuesto a perder a otro. Ron estaría nuevamente a su lado y ahora no lo dejaría solo. Estaba él, estaba Bill y estaba Percy, todos habían recuperado a aquél que creían perdido.

No se dijeron nada. Solo, uno a uno, fueron abrazando a Ron: primero George, luego Bill y finalmente Percy. Al fin toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida nuevamente, claro, faltaban los nietos y Charlie, que había avisado que llegaría en la noche desde Rumania, pero para Molly y Arthur tener a la mayoría de sus hijos reunidos nuevamente era recobrar la felicidad que a veces tan mezquina les resultaba.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Un par de habitaciones más allá se encontraba Megara O'dowell también en las mismas condiciones que Ronald, sin embargo, ella estaba sola, sin sus padres. A ellos se les había avisado de que su hija había aparecido, sin embargo, aún no llegaban al hospital. Esperaba que en cualquier momento aparecieran por esa puerta que no dejaba de mirar.

En un momento vio que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, sin embargo quien llegaba era una mujer… una compañera de trabajo y que en alguna oportunidad le había expresado su amor: Daphne Greengrass, hermana de la malvada de Astoria, parecidas físicamente, pero tan distintas en realidad. Eran verdaderos polos opuestos pero el parecido era innegable.

Recordaba Megara cuando Daphne le había expresado que estaba enamorada de ella… y con tristeza también recordaba cómo había sido clara y tajante en esa oportunidad, al decirle que nunca en su vida se le había cruzado por la mente embarcarse en una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo y al decir eso, sintió que la amistad que existía entre ambas se había roto. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella volviera a hablar a Daphne. Le tenía miedo, incluso vio en ella perversión y malos sentimientos (por que como fuera la asociaba con Astoria Greengrass, de quien tenía tan malas referencias por parte de Hermione).

Sólo en el último tiempo habían vuelto a cruzar palabras y, si bien Daphne jamás volvió a tocar el tema de su inclinación hacia ella, sentía que el trato que tenía Daphne era especial, que se preocupaba en demasía por sus temas, que incluso a veces se tomaba otras molestias para hacerla sentir bien. Detalles, que en varias oportunidades sintió que estaban de más y que sobrepasaban cualquier relación de amistad. Intuía que el amor que Daphne sentía por ella estaba intacto, mas ella, jamás le correspondería.

— ¿Puedo pasar? ― Dijo desde la puerta. Megara le sonrió y no pudo evitar no llorar. Abrió sus brazos para que Daphne avanzara ya la abrazara fuertemente.

— ¡Meg, te he extrañado tanto! ¡No sabes la falta que nos has hecho!

En ese instante Megara se percató que Daphne llevaba una blusa más ancha y no era porque la usara porque sí, si no porque su panza estaba levemente abultada. La miró extrañada y Daphne, sin soltarle las manos se sentó la cama y asintió.

— Sí amiga, estoy embarazada. Pero es un cuento largo y horrible.

Megara, con su poder de adivinación o de intuir más cosas que otras personas, advirtió el dolor y el sufrimiento de su compañera.

— Fue ese desgraciado de Goyle ¿no?

Daphne movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa pero no llorando. Al fin y al cabo estaba tranquila porque sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta: optar por la vida y traer al mundo a esa criatura que no tenía culpa alguna de las atrocidades que hizo la bestia de su padre para concebirla. Lo que no tenía claro era si lo conservaría con ella una vez que naciera o lo entregaría en adopción.

— Sí, Meg. Fue él.

— ¿Te violó? ― Daphne asintió. Megara tragó en seco… primero ella, ahora Daphne, quien sabe cuántas antes y cuantas vendrían luego. ― Ese animal debe pagar, Daphne.

— Así es, debe pagar… y ¿Sabes qué fue lo peor, Meg? Yo nunca había estado con un hombre…

— ¡Ay amiga! Esa bestia debe estar escondida por ahí al acecho de otra mujer. ¡Hay que detenerlo pronto!

— Confiemos en que los Aurores lo encuentren. ― Megara estaba segura que para eso aún faltaba tiempo, tanto Astoria como Goyle eran astutos y estaba convencida de que el hecho de estar libres obedecía más al plan de la mujer que a la escapada milagrosa que tuvieron de su cautiverio. Por lo mismo creía que al plan de Astoria algo le faltaba o si ya estaba completo, el maldito de Goyle tenía algo planeado, si no era esconderse en un lugar remoto, sería volver a atacar y para entonces debían estar preparadas.

— En tu estado, Daphne, quizá no puedas hacer mucho, pero te juro que yo misma buscaré a ese desgraciado y lo haré pagar por las dos.

— En eso no te pienso dejar sola, Meg. He estado estudiando hechizos muy buenos que pondrán a salvo al bebé en caso de que yo quiera hacer algo que va más allá del sentido ético… ―Hizo una pequeña insinuación con su ceja, un gesto que su hermana Astoria acostumbraba a hacer cuando maquinaba algo en su cabeza, por algo eran hermanas. ― Me refiero a la venganza… yo también lo he pensado. Meg, esa basura se metió con las brujas equivocadas…

Pero antes de terminar de hablar unos golpecitos en la puerta las interrumpieron y de inmediato ingresó al cuarto una pareja: un hombre alto de cabello castaño de unos 45 años y una mujer casi de la misma edad, un poco más baja y gordita.

— ¡Meggy! ― Gritaron ambos al mismo momento.

— ¡Papás!

Mientras los padres abrazaban a su hija, Blaise Zabini, llegó con un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos. Megara lo miró, le brindó una leve sonrisa pero siguió con sus padres. Daphne recibió las flores y las colocó en un florero que estaba sobre un mueble de la habitación, tomando luego del brazo a Blaise para sacarlo del lugar con la intensión de que Megara conversara tranquilamente con sus padres.

— ¿Qué pretendes? ¡Todos te acabamos de ver muy de la mano con Pansy Parkinson! ― Le espetó Daphne, mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta de la habitación.

— No es nada serio, luego conversaré con Pan para dejar las cosas en claro.

— ¿Sabes qué creo, Blaise Zabini? Que deberías marcharte. Megara, Hermione, incluso Weasley deben descansar. Ya bastante han tenido con toda esta situación para que tú agobies a Megara. Ella te vio y no creo que quiera estar contigo a la primera.

— Eso lo dices por despechada. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras? ¿Crees que ahora puedas tener una oportunidad con ella? ¡Ja! ― A Daphne le dieron unas ganas enormes de regalarle su par de bofetadas al estúpido de Blaise, pero por respeto al lugar en donde se encontraban y más que eso, a su estado de gravidez, se contuvo y se tranquilizó, respiró profundo y le dijo:

— Si no estuviera embarazada, Zabini, en estos momentos no te quedarían dientes en tu bocota. ¿Pero sabes? Sí, claro que quiero a Megara. Pero la quiero a la buena. No para hacerle daño. Es mi amiga y nos respetamos. ¡Eres tú quien la cambió tan luego! Tú y Draco Malfoy fueron cortados por la misma tijera. Piensan con el pene, el par de asquerosos, obedecen a sus instintos más que a sus sentimientos y ambos tendrán que pagar muy caro, el ser tan… tan... ¡hombres! ¡Por eso los detesto!

Daphne salió hecha una furia por el pasillo. Iría a ver si ya Hermione había ingresado al hospital. La idea era no seguir cerca de Zabini pues se conocía perfectamente y no se podría contener una segunda vez si al muy imbécil se le ocurría decir otra tontería.

Mientras Blaise esperaría a que Megara conversara con sus padres y en tanto lo hacía, advirtió que por el pasillo se desplazaba Ronald en compañía de Ginny, la hermana de éste. Venía con un camisón del hospital y su cabello húmedo, al parecer se había aseado como correspondía. Se acercó y le dio la mano.

— Me alegro que estés bien, Weasley.

— Yo también. ― Le respondió sonriente. ― ¿Esta es la habitación de Megara?

— Sí. Estoy esperando a que hable con sus padres para poder verla.

— Oh.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho para poder ingresar ya que la puerta se abrió en seguida, saliendo la madre de Megara con su cara llena de alegría.

— Vengo en unos minutos. ― Les dijo mientras salía al pasillo.

Los tres ingresaron, y vieron que estaba el padre de la muchacha con la mano de ella entre las suyas. Ginny se abalanzó sobre su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente, parecía que la iba a ahogar.

— ¡Estamos tan felices que los tres estén de vuelta!

— Yo igual…

Luego de que Ginny la soltara se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban feliz, Ron. Un poco más atrás estaba Blaise con cara de "_yo no fui_" esperando poder también abrazarla.

— Hola Ronald, ¿estás bien? ¿comiste algo? Yo me muero de hambre. ―Le dijo de inmediato. Ya tenía tanta confianza con el pelirrojo y eso lo había dado todo el tiempo en que compartieron estando encerrados.

— Aún no. Quería invitarte a cenar a mi casa.

— Pues creo que debe ir conmigo. Soy su novio. ― Blaise Zabini respondió en un tono poco amigable

Megara miró a Blaise con la intensión de lanzarle las flores que estaban ahí cerca, por la cabeza. ¿Qué se creía el idiota que ella lo iba a aceptar después de verlo muy de la mano con su ex novia? ¡Ni loca que estuviera lo iba a aceptar!

En cuanto a Weasley... sinceramente esa invitación la tentaba muchísimo, aunque ya tenía otros planes.

— Blaise, te agradezco las flores y que hayas venido a verme, pero creo que no es el momento para hablar.

— Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos, Ron.

— No Ginny, ninguno se retira. Blaise ya se iba ¿cierto? ― Por más que tratara de resultar poco agresiva con su novio (o "ex" a estas alturas) le era imposible. El hecho de haberlo visto al lado de otra mujer y de imaginarse qué pudo haber ocurrido entre ellos durante su ausencia, la hacía decir todo lo que sentía sin importarle quién o quiénes estuvieran presentes.

— Si no me dejas explicarte…

— Vi lo suficiente. Vete Blaise, es lo mejor.

La cara de Blaise se puso de rojo por la rabia y por los deseos de sacar a todos de la habitación para poder hablar con Megara y decirle que había cometido un error al intentar iniciar una relación con Pansy, pero que aún estaba a tiempo de remediarlo y que juntos podrían retomar todo en donde lo dejaron.

Mas, al ver cómo su novia lo miraba de forma distinta de cómo miraba a Weasley, lo hacían dudar de que ella quisiera retomar lo que tenían juntos. Incluso, podría asegura que Ronald lo único que quería era abrazar y besar a Megara. ¡Malditos celos! así se sentía él y así se debía sentir ella luego de haberlo visto de la mano con Parkinson durante el fallido almuerzo en casa de Malfoy.

Digno, como todo un Slytherin, sólo respiró profundo y asintió en silencio, para luego retirarse de la habitación.

— Lo siento, Meg. Lamento que…

— No te preocupes Ginny… ¡hombres, solo eso!

— ¡_Epa_! ¿Qué nos queda a nosotros, hija? ― Le dijo su padre sonriendo.

— Tu padre tiene razón… no todos somos iguales…

— ¡Miren quién habla! ― Ginny le dio un pequeño codazo a su hermano.

— Ahh, pero no mezclen al Ron del pasado con este Ronald Weasley Fénix. ¡Ja! ese será mi nombre desde ahora…

— ¡Vale, hombre de las cenizas! ―Le dijo Megara sonriendo.

— Y, ¿vas a nuestra casa? mi madre hará una cena especial. ― Volvió a preguntar Ron.

— Lo siento chicos, iba a cenar con mis padres.

— Pues vamos todos, ¿qué nos cuesta? Luego yo mismo los llevo de regreso por la red Flu.

Megara quedó un poco triste pues no quería decirle a Ron que no tenía dónde ir. A sus padres los habían traído los del Ministerio, mediante un traslador, pero ella… ella no pensaba volver al departamento que compartía con Blaise. De seguro ya sus cosas estaban en las bodegas de ese lugar y el clóset ocupado con ropa de Parkinson.

Ginny pareció intuir algo y solo agregó:

— Ron, tú vas a dejar a los padres de Megara cuando termine la cena ¿sí? y Meg que se quede en casa… que use la que era mi habitación. Me imagino que necesita descansar unos días y qué mejor que al lado de Molly Weasley. ¿Sí? ¿Qué opinas?

Megara sonrió y Ron estaba que no cabía de la alegría. El padre de la muchacha intuyó lo que sucedía y solo atinó a aceptar la invitación de los Weasley.

— Yo, vengo en seguida. Antes tengo que hacer algo. ― Dijo Ginny saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Esperaba poder alcanzar a Blaise antes que llegara al sector de las chimeneas de salida. Tenía que decirle algo. Sin embargo, Zabini no estaba lejos. Pues se encontraba conversando con Theodore Nott, quien al parecer era el médico de cabecera de Hermione pues en la entrada de una de las habitaciones estaba Draco con Scorpius y Narcisa junto a su novio Rafe, acompañados de Daphne Greengrass. Saludó a todos y le dijo a Blaise que debían hablar.

Se apartaron unos metros de los allí presentes, para poder hablar.

— Veo que tu hermano está muy interesado en mi novia. ― Le dijo en tono de reproche.

— Es posible. Estuvieron tres meses juntos, así que no me extrañaría que Megara y Ron hayan iniciado una relación. Pero eso a ti no te debe importar ¿o sí? Mal que mal tú ya la habías reemplazado…

— Ese no es asunto tuyo, Weasley.

— Sí, tienes razón, Zabini. Lo que tú y Megara hayan tenido en el pasado ya no debe importarle a nadie. ― Blaise intentó decir algo, pero Ginny lo interrumpió. ― Pero de eso no es de lo que quiero hablar… Te he buscado porque necesito que envíes las cosas de Megara a casa de mis padres.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se a ir a vivir con tu hermano?

— No se trata de eso. Se quedará en mi casa, para que mi madre la cuide unos días, mientras encuentra un departamento en donde vivir. Así que Zabini haz el favor de enviarle sus cosas.

— No, ni hablar de eso.

— Te acusaré de robo entonces si piensas quedarte con algo que no te pertenece. Mi esposo es Auror y no le gustará que te quieras apropiar de las pertenencias de su amiga. Entiendo que quieras ver la forma de poder hablar con Megara y tratar dejar todo en claro, pero esa no es la forma. Envía todo en este momento a La Madriguera. Sabes el hechizo. Nos vemos.

Ginny salió rumbo a la habitación de Megara dejando a Blaise en el pasillo, quien al verse ya totalmente disminuido optó por regresar a su departamento. Y ahora, ¿qué le diría a Pansy? ¡Menudo embrollo y todo a causa de sus instintos! ¡Sabía que Megara estaba viva en algún lado! Entonces, ¿por qué demonios se adelantó en buscar a otra mujer? Entendía lo de Draco… para todos Hermione estaba muerta… pero ¿Él? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Megara, si decía amarla tanto? Ahora veía que quizá su amor no era tal y muy posiblemente el de ella tampoco lo fuera, pues la había notado muy interesada en el pelirrojo de Weasley. Pero él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Algo tendría que hacer.

Por lo pronto enviaría las cosas de Megara a esa pocilga que era La Madriguera… (Así recordaba que le decían a la casa de los Weasley todos los Slytherin durante sus años en el colegio) y luego vería qué haría. De brazos cruzados no se iba a quedar dejando escapar a Megara o peor, dejarla a expensas de Weasley, que muy reformado decían que estaba, cosa que él no se creía y se encargaría de desenmascararlo delante de todos.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba sentada en la cama de una de las habitaciones del Hospital. No se había querido poner bata ni nada del lugar, pues según ella se sentía bien y en sus planes no estaba quedarse allí. No obstante, el medimago que hacía el procedimiento de rigor insistía en que, según lo que decía su varita, ella estaba muy débil y que debía tomar doble poción revitalizante, por eso estaba aún la enfermera con el vaso de líquido verdoso en sus manos, pero Hermione se negaba a beberlo.

Draco, que estaba afuera, al escuchar un "―¡No!―" Fuerte (casi un grito) por parte de Hermione, de inmediato ingresó a la habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ― Preguntó solo al ingresar al cuarto.

— ¿Seguro, señor Malfoy, que su esposa es mayor de edad? ― Le respondió con otra pregunta el medimago que estaba al interior de la habitación con cara de no mucha paciencia.

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ― Draco miró a Hermione que estaba de brazos cruzados sentada en la cama y a su lado, se encontraba Theo con cara de risa. En verdad que parecía una niña pequeña con un berrinche.

— Pues se niega a tomar la poción. ― Le informó el hombre, mientras que Theo solo asintió. Draco se rascó la cabeza. Conocía tan bien a Hermione y sabía que ésta odiaba todo lo que no supiera qué contenía. Y eso eran las pociones de los magos, a pesar de haber sacado excelentes calificaciones en el colegio en esa asignatura, el hecho de vivir en medio de muggles, le hacían tener mayor inclinación hacia los medicamentos de éstos. Por otra parte, según Draco, también podría ser que de tanta poción multijugos que tomó cuando era adolescente que ya su cuerpo le había generado cierto rechazo a todo lo que no fuera de color cristalino.

— ¿Y qué poción le va a dar, doctor? ― Le preguntó Draco.

— Una revitalizante con planta de angélica, aloe y tomillo, más las especias de costumbre… ― Le explicó el medimago.

— Pero esas plantas, doctor, son revitalizantes del sistema nervioso, mi esposa necesita fortalecer su estómago.

— Draco, no te metas. Este es un asunto entre el médico y yo.

— Yo también soy médico. Y pienso que te deberías estar chequeando conmigo o con Theo… quiero saber cómo está tu presión arterial.

— Su presión es de 130 con 90…― Le respondió Theo.

— Hermione, estás con una pequeña hipertensión. Es necesario que descanses y comas algo. ― Draco la miró fijamente, ahora estaba en su rol de médico y no de marido que busca redimirse.

— Si me dejaran comer, sin tomarme esa cosa, no estaría tan débil.

— Hermione, por favor...

— ¡Ya dije, Theo! No me voy a tomar la poción.

Draco sonrió y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Debía negociar con Hermione, estaba seguro que ésta no claudicaría.

— A ver Hermione, tu estómago no…― Intentó hablar, pero su esposa lo interrumpió.

— ¡No me hables como a una niña! ¡Sé lo que me ocurre! ¡Pero debe haber otra forma de que pueda comer! Y si no me dan esa solución, te juro que me largo de acá y me meto al primer restaurante de comida rápida que encuentre.

— ¡Mami! ― Una vocecita de niño se escuchó de repente. Scorpius Malfoy acaba de meterse a la habitación abrazando las piernas de Hermione.

— Hola mi vida… ¿Estabas allí afuera?

— Sí, estaba esperando a que salieras, pero te has demorado mucho.

— Hermione, entonces, ¿Me dejas recetarte algo yo? ― Le preguntó Draco, aprovechando que Scorpius estaba allí. Sabía que Hermione, con su hijo cerca, evitaría seguir con su escenita de niña malcriada.

Hermione lo miró y no le quedaba otra. Sabía que Draco era excelente médico, además estando su hijo cerca no podía negarse a recibir medicamentos. Miró unos instantes a Draco… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo ese estúpido hurón infiel que era su marido? Tanto tiempo sin estar con nadie que, si las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo, de seguro se lo estaría comiendo a besos y otras cosas más, en la misma cama de esa habitación.

No se dio cuenta, pero sus pensamientos eran tan evidentes que Draco la miró divertido, sabía perfectamente lo que su esposa acaba de pensar. No hacía falta usar su poder mágico para hacerlo, bastaba con observar la sutileza del movimiento de sus ojos, ese pestañeo pausado que hacía que sus pupilas subieran y bajaran, mirándolo disimuladamente… su mano en el cuello y cómo inconscientemente mordía su labio inferior. No, aquellos movimientos, sublimes, pequeños, a él le significaban mucho.

Hermione movió su cabeza para borrar los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento y se percató de lo evidente que había sido. Carraspeó intentando mirar hacia otro lado, pero sabía que era tarde: Draco se había dado cuenta. Trató de esconderse abrazando a su hijo.

— Está bien. Receta lo que creas que debo tomar. ― Le dijo mientras aún tenía abrazado a su hijo. Draco sonrió y le hizo una señal a Theo para que saliera de la habitación.

— Scorpius, ve con la abuela. Gracias Doctor, yo me haré cargo. ― Le dijo también al medimago.

— No pensarás inyectarme porque si es así…

— No, es otra cosa. ― Le respondió y Hermione comenzó a temblar. Sí, era una inyección. Draco sabía que odiaba las agujas, pero no se dejaría intimidar. Esperaría a que su hijo saliera de la habitación para mandar al demonio a ese hurón que era su marido. ¿Cómo era posible que armaran tanto escándalo, si lo único que ella quería comer era un buen bife con chorizo y patatas fritas, con un poco que kétchup, mayonesa y chile picante?

Scorpius dio un beso a su madre y salió de la habitación junto al medimago que allí estaba. Theo había salido unos segundo antes. Draco sacó su varita y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Por qué cierras la puerta así?

Hermione se puso de pie, pero no se dio cuenta en qué momento Draco había avanzado hasta ella y cruzado sus brazos por su espalda. Momento en que no tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de que su esposo había juntado su boca con la de ella, devorándola en un beso fuerte y deseado, que activaba todo su ser.

Hermione quiso soltarse, quiso empujarlo… pero se quedó allí… quieta… abriendo suavemente su boca para volver a sentir los finos labios de su marido quien la besaba de la única forma que ella conocía: con fuego y pasión, haciéndola sentir viva, mujer y sobre todo amada… ¿Amada? ¡Dios qué triste! Draco no la amaba lo suficiente… lo sabía, pero aún así no podía negarse a ser besada por ese hombre que con solo un roce disminuía todas sus defensas.

Draco por su parte, se sentía en la gloría, al fin lograba besar y acariciar a la única mujer en el mundo que le provocaba tales sensaciones… su esposa… su amada Hermione.

Sin embargo el dolor vivido y la realidad, hacían presa fácil de los pensamientos de ella.


End file.
